An Elite Fighter
by ccross023
Summary: What if America really did save Maxon like he told his father at the end of The Elite? America pushes Maxon into the safe room and the door shuts, seperating them just as the rebels storm through the hallway. What will America do to stay alive? And if she does make it through then how will this effect her relationship with Prince Maxon...and his family?
1. Chapter 1

"Sound the alarm!" someone called. "They're through the gates!"

"Guns at the ready!" another guard yelled over the shouts.

"Alert the king!"

And then, like bees intent on landing, small, quick things buzzed into the hall. A guard was struck and fell back, his head hitting the marble with a disturbing crack.

My mind raced, trying to catch up with the chaos going on around me. If a guard was hurt it meant that these rebels were Southerners. They were killers. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that if Maxon and I continued to stand there we would soon be killed as well.

I didn't need to think twice as I grabbed Maxon's hand, running to a guard who was gesturing for us to follow him as the others began to fight off the men pouring through the halls in endless waves.

Maxon was wincing in pain as I dragged him along right behind the guard. I was probably pulling on his arm a little too roughly. Yet, even when I eased my grip and slowed slightly, he showed no improvement. Had a rebel hit him in the back with a knife or something? I didn't have time to check; I just pulled Maxon along, urging him to move faster and threatening him every time he said he wasn't going to make it.

The guard led us along all sorts of different hallways before finally stopping and pressing a button along the wall, causing a door to slide open and reveal a safe room. He smiled at us, obviously satisfied that Maxon would be safe.

Shouts followed us though and several unfamiliar faces stormed the hall and charged right for us. Someone's arms came around me threateningly, starting to pull me back as Maxon called my name.

_Forgive me, Dad, _I thought bitterly.

I elbowed my captor in the face, causing them to loosen their grip. I spun and landed a kick to the man's chest, causing him to fall with a loud thump on the palace floor. I glanced at the man who had been holding me with disdain as he gasped helplessly on the ground. I could've killed him, as I knew that he would have killed me given the opportunity, but I couldn't bring myself to do it while Maxon was watching.

_Maxon._

I turned to look at Maxon but gasped instead as my gaze fixed on the wall that was starting to close.

Without time to second guess myself, I pushed Maxon through the wall. His shocked expression and his pained yelp was the last thing I could comprehend and the door finally closed with a barely audible _click._

_Maxon is safe. Now move, kitten! Make those sorry suckers regret they were ever born!_

I didn't have time to think over the past two minutes of my life before I spotted three more rebels come to a stop around me, only a few feet separating me from them.

The guard who had helped me and Maxon escape now lay dead on the floor, his sightless eyes staring into nothing and his face forever frozen in a terrible grimace of pain and horror.

_You kill them or they'll kill you. Don't hesitate. Now move, kitten!_

My dad's voice drove me forward, causing me to spring into action before any of the rebels could. I suppose they were surprised to find me.

I wasn't strong enough to kill them without a weapon so I simply rushed forward and forced out a roundhouse kick to one. The force causes the one man to fall into the others, crashing all three men to the floor like dominos.

I reached for the dead man on the floor, taking his gun and aiming it. I didn't think about my actions, I simply pulled back the safety and fired squarely into the head of one of the men.

He fell with a thud, his mouth open in shock and pain.

The two men left standing screeched in outrage and rushed toward me. I managed to shoot one in the leg a few times but I wasn't fast enough to shoot the other.

The last man left raised a dagger, undoubtedly to do some kind of damage. I blocked his forward thrust with one arm then twisted it so that the dagger fell from his grip. I caught the knife before it clattered to the floor.

The man who I had shot in the leg had finally managed to stand and was now calling for help.

I couldn't let that happen. I could handle two men but if more of them came and they all attacked me at once then I would die.

I rushed forward again and they both ran toward me at the same time, being a little more cautious since they knew I was willing to put up a fight.

_Take them down before they kill you. Don't think and especially don't hesitate because the second that you do it'll be your last._

I swallowed thickly, saying a quick prayer under my breath as I clashed with the two men and I spotted more coming our way to help their comrades.

_Shit._


	2. Chapter 2

**One person asked if I have any real fighting experience - to answer this I will tell you that I do not have any "real" fighting experience but I have watched a friends karate class mulitple times and I have also read a bit of material on the internet concerning a fight. I'm glad about the positive feedback I've gotten and also the follows/favorites from you guys. Thanks so much! And just because I felt like it, here's Chapter 2. Let me know if you guys like this chapter or not/what you hope to see in future chapters!**

The last man came at me viciously, cursing as he charged with a knife in his hand. He managed to bury it deep in my belly. I didn't let the pain faze me though; I couldn't afford to flinch at the pain. Instead, I wrapped my legs around his waist, using my momentum to spin me onto his back.

He clawed, trying to get me off. I simply took his head between my hands and twisted with the last bit of strength I had left within me. We fell to the floor together before I finally untangled myself from him and stood.

I panted, my hands on my knees which trembled from the physical exertion I'd just put my body through after weeks of relaxing in the palace.

At home I had exercised and fought with my dad daily, the palace had made me soft. If I managed to survive this, I was going to start investing a few hours in the gym. They probably had one in the damn palace. It was probably filled with state of the art equipment, too.

I looked around me and winced. The men who had attacked me were all dead thankfully. I'd had to take down eleven of them as more rebels came after hearing the cries of their friends.

Eleven men wouldn't go home tonight. They wouldn't see their families, their children if they had any. Their families would grieve and weep desperately for the life that they lost and their friends would be utterly heartbroken. I'd killed eleven men. None of them would return home.

_Don't think about that right now. Just get through this and live for God's sake._

I push the depressing thoughts aside and look over myself. My arms and every other inch of me was covered in blood and my dress was completely ruined. It hung in taters off my body with indecent holes that left all of my skin exposed. It would be easily for anyone to take advantage of my current state.

I couldn't see any rebels from where I was, but I could hear the fighting. They were still close and it was likely that one of them might come down this hallway. I didn't have enough energy to fight any more, I was weak from blood loss and the adrenaline which had supplied me with enough energy to get through my battles was slowly starting to fade.

_You do what you need to survive. Don't think beyond that. Just stay alive._

As I heard footsteps coming my way, I dropped down so that I lay on the floor, covering myself with one of the dead men's bodies so as to be less noticeable. No one liked to look too closely at the dead. Besides, with my dress I would stick out like a sore thumb if I lay on top of them all.

I prayed that the people walking my way wouldn't notice me…if they did I hoped that they wouldn't try to take my "dead" body with them. I was too tired to put up much of a fight and if they caught my bluff and tried to take me I wouldn't be able to escape.

"Where the hell do you think they are?" came a man's voice.

"They're probably all in that damned safe room again. It's no use staying. Let's just get the hell out of here, we have some new prisoners to question anyways." a woman replied.

I cracked open my eye to see where they were, both were walking toward where I lay on the floor. They'd be over me in less than twenty seconds most likely.

"They won't be of any use!" the man shouted angrily. "We need one of the Selected or one of the Royals. We won't get what we want otherwise. You should know that by now, Lily."

They were right by me now and I shut my eyes completely so they wouldn't notice that I was still breathing.

_Calm down, America. You have to look dead if you want to live. Focus._

The woman made a small noise. "God damn, I told James to be careful. He obviously didn't listen." She chocked on a sob, but then cleared her throat–as if she was ashamed of feeling sadness.

"Well lookie here. It's that America girl. I told everyone not to kill the Selected. Idiots." The man growled in his anger and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Maybe," the woman suggested, "she isn't dead." A pause.

My breath caught in my throat. _Please, please, please just walk away._ I didn't dare breathe as I felt their stares rest on me, burning me. I knew that they watching me, studying my body as I lay limp on the floor.

"Don't waste your time checking her pulse; we need to get out of here. Besides, what could she do? That guard probably tried to protect her and she ended up getting shot a couple times or something. She looks dead and she isn't breathing either. Let's just go, we need to retreat with everyone else.

I heard the padding of feet as they ran and after a few minutes of silence, I opened a single eye. They were gone.

I breathed out a sigh of relief even as I winced in pain and applied pressure to the deep cut on my stomach. The adrenaline was all but gone now and pain radiated throughout my entire body. I felt like a lump of pulsing tissue, each heartbeat bringing new waves of torture upon me.

I was too weak to continue fighting if any more rebels showed up and I was willing to bet on my life that all the secret passageways were shut up nice and tight.

Left without much of an option, I decided to get comfortable – well as comfortable as one can be when surrounded by dead bodies and the smell of their own blood. At least I was alive for now.

_Just breathe, kitten. Fight's not over yet and you need to stay awake. Hide and stay safe until help arrives if you're injured badly. Help will come eventually if you're anywhere within a mile of another living person._

I kept repeating my father's instructions in my head like a mantra, not daring to shit my eyes even for a moment unless I heard footsteps.

Soon I was fighting both exhaustion and dizziness as well. My body craved rest so that it could heal itself, but I refused to give in. If I fell asleep, there was a strong chance that I wouldn't be able to wake back up.

My thoughts wandered to Maxon. I hoped he was okay; he looked like he was physically hurt when I had shoved him through the door and while I was dragging him through the hall. Maybe he was hurt and I just hadn't realized it. Maybe Maxon had already bled out in that safe room. He could be dead.

No, I refused to believe he was dead. He had to be alive.

Except, it wasn't exactly my place to worry about him anymore. After my not so little stunt on The Report, I doubted Maxon would keep me around.

I loved him and I knew that he cared for me, but I knew that he was probably made as hell about how stupid I had been.

_No more, America. From now on you'll control your freaking temper _before_ you mess up a relationship you love. You lost Maxon because of it! So learn from it!_

A single tear escaped my eye as the dizziness and exhaustion finally won over me and I was pulled into the dark, comforting blanket of unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I wasn't planning on doing a chapter today so this one may be a little bit rough and have more errors than the previous two since I haven't edited it too much. Also, I know that this chapter isn't as action or romance packed, but it'll get there, I promise. I just need to do a little bit of world building first…Hope you like it anyway. Let me know what you think!**

"God damn! I thought I told all of you to keep the girls within the palace safe! How did this happen?" a guard growled angrily, his voice seeming far off but becoming clearer slowly.

There was dead silence to answer his question.

A sigh. "Put her with the others and don't let the royal family see the body."

I felt myself move without my consent. I groaned and opened my eyes; I was being dragged across the floor roughly by a palace guard.

I hit him uselessly and cleared my throat. "Hey, let me go." My voice was a harsh whisper, but the guard didn't hear me and didn't slow down. It took three attempts and when my voice finally came, it was scratchy but audible. The guard heard me and turned around despite the fact that I sounded like I had sandpaper shoved down my throat.

"Holy shit!" the guard screamed, dropping me to the floor.

I groaned in pain and clutched my stomach. God, my body hurt absolutely everywhere.

Maxon.

I grabbed the guard's arm just as he attempted to help me up.

"Where did you find me?" I asked as firmly as I could.

"Lady America, we need to get you to the infirmary. You're–"

I shut him up with a swipe of my hand. "Please, I need to get Maxon out. He's in the safe room. No one will find him quick enough. I think he's hurt." I muttered.

The guard didn't hesitate after that and picked me up in his arms like I weighed nothing, practically sprinting down the hall while calling for assistance. He was jostling me as he ran, but I kept my mouth firmly clamped shut. If Maxon needed help then I could wait.

He set me down against the wall when we finally reached our destination. All we could do was wait until someone got a key to open the door. They said two minutes maximum, but each second that passed felt like an hour.

The guard squatted down in front of me, his brown eyes kind. "Lady America, can you tell me if the rebels hurt you in any way that could be life threatening? If you need medical attention then I can take you to the infirmary." His voice was soft, almost like he was afraid I'd die in the blink of an eye or that I'd start running in the opposite direction if he wasn't careful.

I shook my head. "I'm fine, soldier. Just tired. I just need to be patched up a bit; I'll be as good as new in no time."

"Perhaps I should take you to the infirmary." he muttered under his breath.

I glared at him just as more guards came into view, cutting our conversation short. Well, more like they stopped me from scolding the man in front of me. I wasn't a baby; I knew what I could handle.

One man pushed through the rest, a key in his hand. He put it in the wall, a slot magically appearing as if it had always been there. The door slid open with a quiet hiss and everything was quiet.

Several guards rushed in through the door to go find Maxon and I would have followed them if I'd had the strength to.

"Your Majesty!" a guard gasped in shock.

My heart thumped wildly in my chest, a fresh spurt of adrenaline giving me the energy I needed to stand. I pushed myself up before stumbling into the room, my pains and exhaustion forgotten. I gasped at the view in front of me as well. Maxon's shirt was red with blood.

I'd seen people much like him. Right after they'd been whipped.

A guard took out a knife, about to cut open Maxon's shirt.

"Don't!" I screamed.

They all looked at me like I'd gone insane, but I didn't care. I merely pushed my way through all of them and looked at Maxon. "If you cut his shirt open, you could injure him further. His blood has probably already clotted and attached to his shirt. If you move to fast, you could reopen. I want all of you to get out of this room right now."

"Miss–"

"Now!" I screeched and shot them all a look. "If I don't start treating these right now they could become infected. There's no way that you're taking him to the infirmary right now, you could rip open the cuts. Get out. I'll call you when I'm finished."

The stood there for a few moments, completely stunned by my demands, before they all started filing out the room.

I sucked in a breath, preparing myself for the worst. Then, I set to work.

Slowly and gently, I pulled Maxon's shirt off – if I pulled too fast it would rip the dried blood off of him. It would be painful if I did it too quickly. The dried blood peeled off his back anyway because it had dried and stuck to his shirt like a second skin. He hissed in pain and I slowed even further until finally the shirt was completely off.

With his shirt off, I couldn't help but stare even as a gasp escaped my lips.

Maxon's back appeared as if he'd been rolling around in broken glass. I'd seen many people with whip marks worse than his, but the brutality of his scars was undeniably obvious. It obviously occurred over several years, some marks were simply scars, others were pink ones just barely starting to heal, and then there were the fresh ones. The new cuts dripped blood slowly but steadily out of his body.

It was a shame that his back was scarred–I didn't mind it in the least, but I knew someone like Celeste would be disgusted seeing these–especially because his back was well toned. His shoulder blades were well defined and I couldn't help but stare for an extra second at him before shoving my thoughts aside so that I could treat his wounds.

_Pull it together, America. You need to get him bandaged up, not ogle at his muscles…even if they are deliciously defines on his body._

I shook my head firmly to get rid of the inappropriate thoughts.

I picked up a black box that I spotted next to the bed, recognizing it because I'd used it on people several times after they'd been whipped for stealing–though often I worked with children, not fully grown men.

I sighed and began disinfecting the cuts on his back, paying special attention to the deep ones. I tried to be gentle, but I knew it would still hurt him. I'd used the same stuff on children several times; it was a thick gel that killed any bacteria or viruses that could get into the cuts.

I was careful to get it on every one of his cuts and by the time that I finished, the bottle was almost empty and Maxon was whimpering in his sleep.

I knew from experience that the gel stung like a bitch, but it was necessary to apply it so that his back wouldn't become infected.

I shuffled around in the box, but didn't find any gauze. I called out to the guards to bring me some and not two minutes later, a roll was thrown down the stairs.

I didn't normally like to use the gauze, it was better if the cuts could breathe for a while after the gel was applied but I doubted Maxon wanted anyone to see the wounds that crisscrossed his back. In the infirmary, I would tell a doctor about him so Maxon could get the privacy he would undoubtedly want.

Once I finished wrapping the gauze around his body, I put Maxon's shirt back on him, covering his body. I then slide his jacket over his skin with only slight difficulty, covering the blood on the back of his shirt.

I then called the guards back down and allowed them to pick up Maxon, warning them to be careful with his back. They all nodded and started carrying him to the infirmary, asking me about why Maxon was bleeding.

"A rebel threw a knife at him and it landed in his back. I pushed him through the wall afterward and I guess he couldn't cover it. He's just lost some blood. He'll be okay, just needs some rest, food, and water. He'll be as good as new in a few days."

I wasn't sure if my little speech was meant to assure me or them, but all of the guards seemed to relax slightly after my explanation. No one asked any more questions after that.

Seeing that I was struggling to keep up, a guard put my arm over his shoulder to help support me. I hissed in pain as it tugged on my own injuries, but didn't make another sound until we reached the infirmary.

Maxon was immediately placed on a bed, still unconscious but breathing. I thanked the guard and told him to leave me alone, he did.

I hobbled over to the doctor in front of Maxon as he began unbuttoning his shirt. I stopped his hands from unbuttoning it further. "Are you the head doctor here?"

The man nodded. "Yes, Lady America."

I leaned in a whispered to the doctor about Maxon's injuries, I didn't lie to him though, he'd see the damage soon enough anyway.

He nodded. "Thank you for telling me. I'll be careful." He chuckled. "You've actually done most of my work for me. Why don't you go and lay down, I'll attend to you once I take care of Prince Maxon."

I thanked him and managed to reach the bed he'd directed me to. I hopped on to it and laid my head on the pillow, my body instantly relaxing as I finally came to realize that the fight was over for now. Maxon was safe and so was I. For now, that was the only thing that counted.

I let my consciousness go with a long breath as I let the darkness surround me in comforting waves of numbness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry to say this but the next chapter will probably be a few days away since I've got some family issues that need to be addressed immediately. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can, but as I said, it may take a few days. As a treat, here's chapter 4 and it's a bit longer than the others, about 1,000 words longer! Enjoy!**

"America? America, are you awake?" A slightly worried voice pulled me from my sweet oblivion and back into the harshness of reality.

"No," I moaned, turning my face toward the pillow beneath me for a moment before turning my face up.

It took a minute for my eyes to adjust to the bright lights overhead, but when the world finally came into focus I found Maxon was sitting beside me with a small smile on his face.

He took my hand in his, rubbing his thumb soothingly across my skin. "Hey."

"Hey." I breathed out.

He shook his head and a frown began tugging at the corners of his mouth. He paused for a moment, seeming to collect his thoughts. "How did you survive, America?" His eyes betrayed his feelings, confusion and pain evident in the beautiful brown colors.

I looked around, realizing that we were in the infirmary, people all around us hopping from patient to patient. I leaned closer to him and whispered so no one else would overhear, "If you want me to tell you, I would prefer that we go somewhere more private."

He nodded. "Do you think you can stand?"

"I guess we'll see." I sat up slowly, masking my face into an expressionless mask so that Maxon wouldn't see the pain that was radiating throughout my body and basically screaming for me not to get up.

_Come on, tough it out. You can do this, America._

Once I was upright, I swung my feet to the side of the bed and placed them gently on the floor, testing the waters. After a moment, I settled more weight down and winced. My whole body was aching and I wasn't entirely sure if I'd be able to walk on my own. As much as I hated it, I would need help.

I looked over to Maxon with a blush burning on my cheeks. "I'm sorry, but could you–"

I didn't have to finish my sentence because Maxon came over and helped support some of my body weight. I felt like a beaten up ragdoll, but at least with his help I could walk somewhat on my own. "Thanks." I muttered.

He nodded and we walking in our strange, shifting way out into the hallway. The doctors didn't even question Maxon's intentions as he led me out of the room.

I looked at the hallway; no one would have guessed the rebels had attacked. Everything was once again in perfect order, not a speck of dust out of place.

I pursed my lips. "Do you know how long I've been out?"

Maxon simply shook his head.

After making several twists and turns Maxon opened a door and led me over to where a chair sat behind a small desk.

There were papers spread out all over the desk, pens randomly thrown into the mix as well. The walls were a deep brown color, several bookshelves offering some color but not much to the depressing look of the room.

A single lamp stood in the corner, the only offering of light aside from a small one that was placed on the desk. It was still dark, but there was at least enough light to see Maxon who was leaned on the wall straight across from me after he'd helped me sit down.

"This is my study," he explained, "no one's allowed in here without express permission so I'd say that we should be okay talking in here." He raised a brow, encouraging me to answer his earlier question.

I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck to help relieve some of the tension that was beginning to build up throughout my body. I'd never told another living soul what I was about to tell Maxon, I hadn't even told Aspen about it–though he had asked on several occasions after seeing the condition that my back was in.

"Okay, look Maxon; I need you to promise me something before I tell you this. Otherwise, I won't be able to tell you anything at all."

He didn't offer any comment so I simply continued.

"I need you to promise me that you won't hurt my family, no matter what I tell you about any of them. And also that you'll never, ever tell anyone else about this. I'm dead serious so if you can't promise me those two things then tell me now because I won't tell you jack shit about what you want to know."

He started pacing but after a moment, he nodded. "Okay, I promise."

I breathed out a sigh of relief. "All right then. I'm warning you now that this isn't going to be a pretty story or anything, but try to keep an open mind about this.

"My father was drafted into the military, as all men are. But he didn't just do what he needed to get home, he reveled in it. He lived for a fight and he was one hell of a soldier from the stories I've heard from friends of the family.

"Anyway, when he got back he was…stressed. He has these…panic attacks where he thinks he's still in the army, fighting for his life. He thinks that anyone and everyone are going to hurt him…hurt our family.

"Because of these panic attacks, he decided to train his children once they got old enough. I started training with my father on my ninth birthday. He said that I had to know how to protect myself if I ever got attacked or drafted. I didn't dare to contradict him. Well, not at first anyway.

"I've been training to fight basically my whole life; my father taught me everything that I need to know to stay alive in a fight. He's almost crazed with the thought that I'll get attacked, that I'll die due to violence.

"He knew it was illegal, we all did. But we went through with it anyway because he insisted on it. And none of us dared to deny him and if we did…well the consequences weren't pleasant."

I sighed and hung my head, then turned to Maxon. "Unzip my dress a little, please."

Maxon hesitated but finally complied, gasping when my lower back was finally visible. He pushed the material wider so that he could get a better look, then reached a hand out and ran his fingertips down my scars.

I flinched away. He'd been gentle enough, but a few of them were still a little newer than the others. I shook my head and didn't flinch again as he ran his hand over my back once more, this time much more carefully.

I put my hands on my knees and trembled. "He made sure to only hit my lower back so that I could still wear low cut dresses for any of my performances. Most of my dresses have a low cut so he was careful. Even went so far as to measure the dresses and then my skin. He'd mark where he could hit me so that my mother wouldn't ever see.

"I have more scars than Kenna or Kota; I know that for a fact because every time May messes up, I take on the punishment. I won't let her end up like me. I even told him that once I got back he could whip me for as long as he wanted if he promised that he didn't lay a finger on May." I shook my head, my voice barely a whisper now.

"Anyway, that's how I survived. Through my father's training." I finished and turned so that I could look at Maxon to gauge his expression.

He looked about ready to kill someone, his face filled with rage as he continued to touch and stare at the scars on my back.

"It looks worse than it is, Maxon. I love my father; I just hate when his past comes back and haunts him. Sometimes it's almost like he thinks he's back in battle, those moments were the worst because he didn't hold back. He doesn't hesitate."

I sighed. "Mind zipping it back up now?"

Maxon nodded and complied, putting my dress back in its place.

I turn to him fully after that. "Do you want to talk about yours?" I asked quietly.

Maxon sighed heavily and shook his head, anger still evident in his eyes.

I squeezed my eyes shut but nodded. It hurt that he wouldn't tell me what was going on but I had to trust him and his judgment. One day he would tell me about his scars, when he was ready to. For now, I'd just have to accept that.

"How could he do this to you?" Maxon's voice was a harsh whisper, almost like he was afraid to speak any louder. "It just doesn't make any sense, America."

"He wants me to be safe, that's all. He wants to know that I can protect myself. He still takes good care of me and my siblings. He still loves us."

"If he loved you so much then he wouldn't have done something like this!" he snapped angrily, his voice much louder now.

I stood and placed a hand on his shoulder, he jerked away from my touch.

I sighed and crossed my arms. "I know it probably doesn't make much sense. I know that I could easily hate him for what he's done to almost everyone in my family. But I love my father; he loves me for who I am. Scars, attitude, and everything else about me. He's the only one who really accepts me for me and now I owe him my life since I'm still breathing." I paused and sighed again. "I told you this so that I could know if you can accept me too, Maxon."

"America, of course I do." He turned to me and looked me right in the eyes, his voice becoming a bit gentler as he spoke to me. "I love you, America. It just makes me angry to see someone as beautiful as you with scars that match mine. I just…I don't know how I'm going to handle all of this yet."

A tear slipped down my cheek, ready to address another problem that we had. "I'm sorry Maxon. So, so sorry for what I did. I know that I have to go home because of it but it means the world to know that I have you love. Especially since I love you, too. Truly.

Maxon came over and wiped the tears from my cheeks. It was counterproductive as his gentleness only made the tears come faster. "You are not going home, America. Not if I have anything to say about it. I need to talk to my father right now if there's going to be any chance of you staying. I'll fight for you to stay until he says yes, though."

He kissed me softly, taking his time as if we had all of the time in the world to enjoy ourselves with the comfort of each other.

My chest tightened and a shiver ran through my body from the contact. I could feel all of his love poured into his lips as he kissed me. It was almost as if every touch of our lips, every playful little nip was meant to convey some specific feeling.

He pulled away after a moment and rested his forehead against my own. "I'll help you back to the infirmary that way you can get looked at. I really shouldn't have taken you out of there but we had to talk and I'm glad that we did." He smiles sheepishly. "After dinner, I will come to your room and let you know what my father has to say."

I nodded and bit my lip, hope cresting within me that I might have a chance to stay with Maxon. I was glad that he was willing to fight for us. "Just please keep your promises, Maxon."

He nodded and pulled me into his side again, supporting me both emotionally and physically as we walked back to the infirmary together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I'm back. Thankfully the issues that I had to address were resolved pretty quickly so now I can continue writing. I noticed that I had a review regarding some of the…tasteful language that I incorporated in this story. One of the reasons that I've decided to use foul language in this story is because Maxon and America are teenagers and most teenagers use foul language, it's just part of getting older. However, I've come to realize that for a T rating, I may have put a little bit too many foul words for some readers. There will still be "bad words" used but I'll try to be a bit more careful with them. With that said, since I didn't post yesterday I'll be posting two chapters today! Enjoy!**

I lay on my bed late that night, simply staring up at the ceiling as thoughts churned around in my head.

My maids had left a while ago after I'd ordered them away. They had been concerned when they found out I'd been in the infirmary, but I brushed them off and just told them that I had tripped and fell. None of them seemed to believe my lie, but they didn't ask any more questions after that.

I heaved a sigh and walked out onto the balcony, leaning on the metal railing. The night was beautiful, warm for being in Angeles. There weren't too many nights like this, but they were something at the palace. The lights twinkled, winking like fireflies around the palace in perfect correspondence. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, offering a clear view of the stars overhead.

It was hard to focus on the extravagant night though. I could see each and every man's face–all of the ones that I had killed. I could still hear their screams, their moans of pain before they had died.

My father had taught me how to deal with the stress, but now that I actually had killed someone and the guilt was bearing down on me, I found that I understood my dad's actions on a completely new level. I couldn't imagine being in a war, killing countless people and doing it repetitively just to help Illea "win" the war. Neither side won when both sides had losses and when the survivors had to deal with the memories for the rest of their lives.

If I had to do it again, I would. I didn't want to die, but just thinking that all of those men had families who would never see them again was weighing me down. Their families would miss them forever and I'd been the one to take their lives away from them. If they had children, God. I couldn't even imagine the pain their children could be going through. They'd be hopeful that their parent would return, but they never would.

Arm wrapped around my waist and I tensed, preparing to lash out when his voice whispered my name in my ear.

I relaxed almost immediately in Maxon's embrace, sinking into the heat of his body. His arms were warm and comforting around me, tucking me close as his breath tickled my neck. His warmth chased away the memories of the dead aside–for now.

"So…" I began, waiting for him to speak.

He sighed and his arms tightened around my body. "I talked to my father."

"What'd he say?"

He sighed again. "He took a _lot_ of convincing but I finally got him to agree to let you stay. For the time being anyway. I'll try to get him to come around and once he does, we'll see where we can go from there."

I turned around in his arms and laid my hands on his chest, feeling his heart beat steady and sure beneath my palms. "I really am sorry for everything. I don't know how I thought my stupid idea would change anything."

"It wasn't entirely stupid, America." he whispered in my ear.

I froze. "I thought you hated it."

He shook his head. "It's not that I hate it, or at least not the principle of it. I just don't that this country is ready for something like that yet. Illea might be ready in a few years. I mean, the Italians have been managing without that caste system in their society for years and it has proven to be rather successful there. We just need to take small steps rather than destroying the whole caste system at once."

"Do you really mean that?" I asked, hope evident in my voice.

"Yes," he chuckled, "one day this country will be able to get by without a caste system. And as you pointed out in your presentation, some people labeled as Eights could be geniuses if they are given the chance to excel."

I grinned so wide that it hurt and threw myself into his arms, hugging him tightly to try and show my gratitude.

He laughed as he returned my embrace just as tightly, securing me to him. "Next time just run your idea by me before trying to change the entire country, okay?" he teased.

I nodded vigorously. "Okay. And Maxon?"

"Yes, my dear?"

I laughed and shook my head at his pet name–though I still didn't like it. "Thank you."

He tipped my face up and gently pressed his lips to mine. He pulled back for a second. "I love you, America."

Tears brimmed my eyes from the joy that was settling throughout my body. "I love you, Maxon." I then sunk my fingers into his hair and pulled him closer until our lips touched once more. Our bodies were flush against each other as a hunger built in the pit of my stomach, causing me to strain toward him as our kiss turned ravenous.

We battled for dominance in a dance of our tongues; I let him win and shuddered when his tongue met mine in my mouth.

I sucked on his tongue eagerly but gently and he groaned, pulling me closer to him if that was possible.

This was nothing like my kisses with Aspen. Sure, I'd wanted more with Aspen before, but never to this extent. Maxon made me feel cherished and loved and with a few presses of his mouth to mine I knew that he felt the same.

We broke apart at the same time, our pants mingling together. My heart was beating quickly, mocking me with its excited rhythm.

Maxon placed his chin one top of my head, sighing contentedly.

I swallowed. "Maxon, I'm not going to push you on this much, but I have told you the story about my scars. Will you tell me about yours, please?"

He pulled away to look me right in the eyes. "My father is rather…harsh. He doesn't like when I know things that I shouldn't. Each time it was because of things I'd said or done…things that I know about."

"Does he hurt your mom, too?" I asked gently.

"Not that I know of. She takes more verbal abuse than anything else. And the thing is he wasn't always like he is now. When I was little, he was so happy. He let me play with him; he took time out of his day so that we could spend time together. I remember that he would put me on his shoulders while he was working sometimes just so I wouldn't mess up the papers on his desk." Maxon smiled a little at the memories. "After the war with New Asia began, he hardened. I was probably seven when he started hitting me. Eventually, he got tired of it because his hand would sting each time. So, he moved on to whipping me. That began when I was eleven."

I nodded. "Thank you for telling me, Maxon. I'm sorry that you had to go through all that pain though." I rubbed a hand gently down his back. "Do your scars ever hurt you?"

He shook his head. "I don't think so but I really don't know. The only time my back is ever touched is when he whips me again. Do yours?"

I nodded. "At times, if I press on them then it's like the pain just comes right back. They were really sensitive the first couple of times. When it first started, I couldn't even lay on my back or lean back in a chair. I'm used to it now though." I paused for a brief second. "My father doesn't hit me as hard as your father hits you. At least, I don't think he does. My dad just does it so that I bleed a little. Your father, from what I saw yesterday, takes pride in stripping your skin off of you."

Maxon rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't think it really matters, America. Either way, your father has hit you. Scarred you for the rest of your life. It isn't right." He paused, seeming uncertain about something.

"But there isn't anything you can do or say because he's still your father and you love him." I finish for him.

He nods, but doesn't offer anything more. His eyes seem distant, as if he's thinking hard about something and from his expression it isn't good.

I grab his hand and tug him over to my piano. "Okay, enough of the heavy stuff. Want me to play something to take your mind off of all of it?"

He offers me a small smile, a blush spreading lightly on his cheeks as he nods enthusiastically.

I lead him over to the bench and we both sit. I purse my lips for a moment, and then choose a song from my early childhood. My mom had taken the time to go over this one with me personally since it was one of her favorites as well. I sang the lyrics in time with the song easily, closing my eyes and focusing on the keys I hit and the words that I sang.

In that moment, I simply let the music speak for itself. My fingertips danced over the notes in a steady rhythm and the lyrics ringing through my heart. The song reminded me of my family, but I wasn't sad. It reminded me of all the good times that we'd had and just for now, I could pretend that I was back at home with my family – before Kota had abandoned us and before Kenna had gotten married, back when we were all happy.

When the song came to its inevitable end, I looked to Maxon to see his reaction.

His eyes sparkled and he wore an awestruck expression. He smiled as he leaned in.

I met him halfway. The kiss didn't start out slow this time. No, as soon as our lips touched a wildfire spread between us and we ate at each other as if we'd been starved for the taste of the others mouth.

I turned to him, wrapping my arms and legs around him like vines. Our bodies were pressed together as tightly as our mouths and I could feel every rock hard inch of his body against my own.

Maxon picked me up; knocking over the bench we'd been sitting on and began walking.

In the next second, my back was on the mattress.


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING: This scene may be a little intense for some readers…it is a heavy romance scene and though I haven't made it inappropriate for a T rated story, some readers may not be able to handle the content. Read at your own risk.**

"_**For every promise, there is a price to pay."**_

_**-Jim Rohn**_

**This is a little quote that I think really relates to the story, for this chapter and the next few. Hope you like this chapter and thanks for the support.**

Maxon laid me down on the mattress and then climbed on top of me, supporting himself on his elbows so that he didn't crush me.

Our kisses became fiercer as we ate at each other with desperation. I sucked on his tongue and shivered when his groan echoed through the room. I explored his mouth thoroughly, moaning on occasion as the passion overwhelmed me or when Maxon did things with his tongue that I hadn't even thought of doing before.

I flipped us over so that I was on top and began tracing his muscles, learning each and every curve and setting them to memory. Gently, I stroked the scars on his back and he moaned.

It was a cry of pleasure and not one of pain so I continued to do it, gently running my fingers over the scars that I could reach since his back was pressed into the mattress. I avoided the fresh cuts because I knew that they probably hurt like hell.

He began imitating my movements, his hands stroking my scars like I was his, exploring uncharted territory that was new and exciting for both of us. I shuddered and hissed when he pressed a little harder; it was both painful and pleasurable. I didn't know what to make of the dual sensation.

He froze when I tensed up, breaking our contact. "Did I hurt you, America?"

I swallowed, unable to respond since I was still gasping and trying to regain control of my breathing.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked, his tone gentle and understanding.

I thought about it for only a moment. "No," I whispered as I pulled his head back down to mine.

He kissed me for a moment before moving to my neck, licking and nibbling on the skin where my shoulder and neck met. I groaned as he continued and this encouraged him as he began sucking a little harder each time I moaned.

After a little while, I pulled him back up, needing to taste him again even as I ground my hips against his, need coiling tight in my belly that begged for more. I knew the sensation as I'd felt it many times when I'd been in the tree house with Aspen. Except here, there was no fear of getting caught past curfew.

He pulled away first, giving me a lingering kiss and then rolled away from me. "We have to stop now." He was breathing as heavily as I was, both of us trying to calm our racing hearts.

My thoughts were an echo of his words, so I got off the bed and made my way to the bathroom.

I giggled when I looked into the mirror and then burst into full hysterics. Evident and prominent on my skin sat the beginning of a hickey. Maxon had given me a hickey.

Maxon looked concerned as he joined me inside of the bathroom. "Is something wrong, America?"

I shook my head, still laughing. "No, but everyone's going to know about this."

"What do you mean?"

I pointed to the little mark. "Congratulations, Prince Maxon. You have officially given me a hickey."

He looked a little shocked as his gaze fixed on the mark. Then he grinned like a Cheshire cat and began sucking on my skin again at the exact same spot. "Good." he muttered against my skin, his voice slightly muffled as he sucked again.

I giggled once again. "Imagine how happy your father will be with you if he sees it."

"Right now, I don't really care." Maxon shrugged.

I shook my head. "Well for my own safety, I'll have to hide this. Celeste will kill me if she sees it. Well either that or she'll pounce on you and try to give you one." Despite my light, joking tone it still hurt to think of Maxon being intimate with anyone else like this.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around me with his chest pressed against my back. "I'm sorry, America."

"For what? You don't have to apologize for anything."

"I know that you don't like the idea of me spending time with the other girls here, but I have to keep my father happy and my options open. I love you but I need to trust you again before I can marry you."

"You don't trust me right now?" I asked, shocked to hear his admission.

"What you did on The Report just caused me to collect some doubts as to where your loyalties lie. You've been very honest with me since all of this started but after The Report…" He shook his head. "I'm just going to need a little more time before I can be sure about us. Okay?"

I sighed but nodded. I could understand his point of view on this particular issue. "I'm sorry that I had to put you in this position, Maxon."

He smiled and placed a gentle kiss to my temple, "I wouldn't take back anything that either of us has done even if I could."

"Not even what I did on The Report?"

"Even though I wished that you would have expressed your opinions in a little more private setting rather than in front of the entire country, I wouldn't take it back. You've shown my father that this country needs change and–though he may disagree–it was still important to realize a few of the things that you pointed out to all of us. It's almost weird how little me and my family actually know about Illea.

"When you're king do you think you'll destroy the castes?"

He sighed, "I'll try my best, especially since I know that it's important to you."

"Promise?"

He chuckled. "Yes, I promise that the castes will be gone as soon as I can make them disappear."

I turned and hugged him. "Thank you so much, Maxon. You have no idea what that means to me."

He grinned and wrapped his arms around me as well, crushing me to him.

It meant the world to me that he had promised to destroy the castes. I now knew that it would take a while for it to happen, but one day everyone would be given an equal chance in life. That was what counted.


	7. Chapter 7

**I know I didn't post yesterday and I'm sorry. But here's the chapter for today. Hope you guys like it and thanks for all the reviews, it makes me so happy every time I log on to see them!**

I woke the next morning to Anne shaking my shoulder, a kind smile on her face.

After I'd showered and got ready for the day, my maids began to dress me. It was a normal routine now. I could still remember my first few days at the palace where it had seemed strange to have someone else help me get dressed.

Anne paused by my shoulder and grinned. "Well, Lady America, what is this?"

Lucy and Mary giggled as they spotted the mark on my skin. I blushed a deep shade of crimson and Anne giggled as well.

"Umm, yeah. Well, Maxon and I were…yeah. Do you think you can cover it up with something so that no one else will see it?"

"It shouldn't be a problem. But if I may inquire, what were you two doing?" Mary gave me a knowing smile, already having guessed the answer. Who wouldn't? The hickey sat on my skin like it had blinking red lights on it just screaming _look at me! _to everyone.

"We were just talking a little and I was trying to explain myself but he kind of found a way to shut me up.

They all giggled again. "Okay, we'll have to be careful with your hair and dresses until that…bruise heals. Make sure that you don't flip your hair when we style it to cover up the mark or else everyone will be able to see it."

I nodded and with that they tugged me into my dress and started making minor adjustments to the fabric where it was needed. It was a day dress in the lovely shade of baby blue. It had a sweetheart neckline, however, so it wouldn't cover up the mark on my skin.

They then went to style my hair with a ton of pins on one side, forcing the rest of my hair to the side with the hickey. My hair was just long enough to cover the mark and it was thick enough so that no one would really notice it unless they looked closely. At least the mark would be covered for the day and I wouldn't need to worry about it too much since my hair masked it and I couldn't change my hairstyle even if I tried without taking all the pins out.

I thanked and said goodbye to my maids for the morning as I made my way down the stairs for breakfast, my heels clicking and clacking on the steps.

The morning was peaceful and everyone was chatting happily. We'd all become much closer since the group had become so much smaller. I'd learned a lot about the girls sitting around me and found that I'd come to know them all pretty well. After this was all over, I would definitely be calling them or writing to them to see how their lives would be.

Maxon caught my eye a few times throughout the meal and would smile my way or snicker a little.

I just rolled my eyes at him and continued my hushed conversation with Elise and Natalie. Natalie was nice and well spoken though beyond that I really didn't know too much about her. She preferred to be quiet and listen rather than speak. Elise was nice as well but I just had a small sense that she somehow resented me for something. It was probably just a weird feeling though since she'd never done anything rude or unkind to me.

King Clarkson stood halfway through the meal and spoke. "Ladies, the lovely Queen has been overwhelmed lately. So, I have had packets sent to your rooms with assignments for all of you. Each packet is unique to each of you and I expect you all to excel with your assignments. They are due by Monday so I suggest that you start on them as soon as possible. Please, enjoy the rest of your day girls. I will see you all for dinner."

With that, the king strode out of the room. Maxon gaped at his father for a moment before smoothing his expression so that it became unreadable. He was obviously as shocked by King Clarkson's announcement as the rest of us were. Even the Queen seemed a little surprised.

"Well ladies, thank you for joining us for breakfast but I'm sure you all want to get started on your projects." The Queen smiled at us as she said this but it seemed a little forced. She was putting it kindly but everyone knew that she basically meant _get the hell out so that I can talk privately with my son_. Not that any of us commented. We all just nodded, rose from our seats and headed back to our separate rooms.

Kriss tried to get everyone talking, but no one was really in the mood for it and quietly ignored her as she went on excitedly about what it could possibly be that we would be working on.

I tiptoed away from the others as quickly as I could and hurried up to my room. I found a packet on my desk with my name elegantly written on the front. I wondered what I would be working on.

I opened the packet and began to read.

I dropped the paper as if it had burned me. My assignment–my _special _assignment–was to organize military spending and suggest where to send troops as well as reorganize their daily workouts so that they would be more rigorous if I found it necessary.

King Clarkson had specifically said that each packet would be "unique" for each of us. He couldn't possibly know…could he?

Had Maxon told him about my past?

_No, Maxon wouldn't do something like this. He promised that he wouldn't tell anyone. It's just a coincidence. The King probably just handed off random assignments to each of us. It's nothing special. He doesn't know anything about you._

I kept repeating it in my head, but deep down I didn't believe it. I'd have to talk to Maxon about it, find out what was going on if I could.

With a sigh, I got to work as I picked up the packet from the ground. Dad had taught me all of this so it was pretty easy for me to work on. It had been called "extra" credit when he would assign me something like this. I knew that I would do well on this project, but it also made me edgy how this all seemed to fit with exactly how much I knew about the military.

I decided to skip lunch just so that I could work in my room instead, hoping to find an error on my calculations for the budget the military had.

I didn't find any error. Since there weren't any mistakes, that meant that there was over ten thousand dollars unaccounted for in the military budget. It was as if someone had magically taken the money out, made it vanish without a way to track it. I tried to trace it, see if it had been transferred to a different account or program, but I couldn't. The money had simply disappeared with no written record of where it had gone.

Eventually, I shrugged it off and simply made a note of the missing money that I would put in my final report once I finished everything else in the packet.

I made a suggestion to put more soldiers in the poor provinces. They had more frequent attacks from the rebels and the most crime committed–even if the differences were minimal it would make sense to send some extra soldiers there to help lower the numbers to a more normal level. I also suggested taking soldiers out of the better off provinces so that they could either be transferred to a poor province or sent to fight in the war with New Asia.

I chewed on my pen cap as I worked, that missing money really bothered me now that I'd almost finished. Where could all of it have possibly gone? It didn't make any sense for that amount of money to simply disappear.

"Lady America?" Lucy asked quietly.

I turned to her and smiled, suppressing a yawn. "Something wrong?"

"No, but you'll be late for dinner if you don't go downstairs and since you didn't eat lunch I don't think it would be wise of you to skip dinner as well."

"Oh, thanks for reminding me." I gave her another smile and pushed away from my desk to show her that I would go downstairs to eat.

The earlier talking at breakfast was all but nonexistent in the room now. Maxon and King Clarkson were the only ones who spoke; their conversation was hushed but seemed rather important as they both seemed angry about something. The only sound was of silverware clicking against plates and the soft swallows of everyone in the room.

I caught Maxon's eye once he and his father stopped talking and tugged my ear, trying to convey that it was more of a demand than a request. I really needed to talk to him about my assignment so that I could find out what was going on.

He turned to his mother but tugged his ear as well.

I relaxed a little in my seat. At least if I talked to Maxon I would finally get some of the answers that I needed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. In regards to some of the reviews, you'll find out what King Clarkson's plan is in Chapter 11. I don't want to ruin the surprise so for now, have fun guessing what it'll be and yes, rebels will be somewhat involved but they won't really be playing a major role in most chapters. Anyway, hope you guys like this new chapter!**

I sent my maids away early so that Maxon and I would be completely alone when we began talking. I hadn't even let them take off my dress or help me get the pins out of my hair. I didn't want to risk anyone overhearing this particular conversation.

As soon as Maxon knocked on the door, I opened it and dragged him inside. I shut it and locked it. I wasn't taking any risks right now. I'd even gone so far as to close my balcony doors and all the windows in the room.

Maxon noted my seriousness and got straight down to business. "What's on your mind?"

I rubbed my forehead. I hated to ask Maxon this, but it was necessary for me to completely understand why I'd been given the assignment that I had been. "Did you tell your father about my family?" I asked as calmly as I could manage.

Maxon shook his head. "No. I would never do that. What's going on, America? What aren't you telling me?"

I dragged him over to my desk and made him sit down. After he was situated, I plopped the packet right in front of him on the desk. "My project is military based. Why would I be working on anything like this, Maxon? I thought that military stuff was the King's responsibility, not the Queen's."

Maxon sighed heavily as he started scanning through some of the papers. "I have no idea why you even have these papers. They're new, the rest of the girls have been given papers from at least ten years ago. And you're right. I don't understand why my father would assign this to you." He flipped through the pages and raised his brows at my notes. "There's ten thousand dollars missing?"

I nodded and pointed out where I discovered the missing money and then explained how I didn't see any cash transfers or anything else to explain where the money had went.

Maxon seemed surprised that I'd noticed something that even he had overlooked. As it turned out, Maxon had been working on these same papers just the other day with his father.

"All things considered, you did a remarkable job. I didn't catch the missing money and neither did my father. I wonder where all that money went though. He seemed deep in thought as he continued to go through all of my notes, examining each page carefully.

I sighed and waited for him to finish with the packet. When he finally did finish, I took the packet from him and placed it back into the drawer in my desk that it had been stored in. I still had to write the final report and I was sure it would take up most of tomorrow to write it up.

"So, do you have any idea why I was assigned this?" I asked after clearing my throat, tears threatening to form. _Don't you dare cry, America._

Maxon shook his head. "I don't know, but I'll try to find out as soon as I can. It'll take some time since I can't just outright ask my dad, but I'll try to figure this out. It's unusual to say in the least."

I nodded and went over to my mirror so that I could start pulling the pins out of my hair one at a time. "No kidding, I wonder if the king–or whoever arranged this–just got mixed up with the papers or if this was purposely assigned to me. Of course, if it was on purpose someone would have to have told them about my past."

"America," Maxon growled, "I didn't tell anyone anything."

I sighed. "I know, Maxon. I trust you but this is making me really edgy. It just doesn't make any sense to me why I would be given this."

He came up behind me and pulled my hands to my side. At first I was confused, but then he put his own hands in my hair and started removing the pins for me. "I'll let you know as soon as I figure it out."

I nodded and giggled when he scolded me. I tried to help with then pins but he swatted my hands away, saying that he knew what he was doing. I rolled my eyes, right. With every pin that he pulled out, he would push another one forward so that it was digging into my skin a little uncomfortably. I didn't say anything though as he continued to work.

Once he finished, he smoothed out my hair so that it framed my face in heavy waves, his eyes seeming far off in the mirror as though deep in thought.

I turned around to look at him, trying to understand exactly what was going on between us as well as what he was thinking about.

Maxon kept his hands on my hair, running his fingers through it gently so that it smoothed out completely.

A piece fell forward and covered my eye and Maxon smiled before tucking it behind my ear. He gently tugged on my ear and his smile widened.

I returned the gesture and grinned at him. "Thanks." I went to move past him, but somewhat tripped and had to use Maxon to help steady myself.

Maxon had other ideas, letting me gently fall back so that eventually the only thing supporting me was his arms.

I blushed and tried to stand, but couldn't move from the position I was in. I would be a liar if I said that his hand at the small of my back didn't make my heart skip a beat as I stared into his eyes. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"It's okay, I know you can't help falling for me." he snickered.

I laughed. "As if, your Highness. Don't think so highly of yourself."

"Oh just admit it, you love me desperately."

I grinned as I started tugging him down. "That, my prince, would be undeniably true."

I could feel his smile as our lips finally met and his arms tightened around me possessively, clutching me to him.

I kissed him for a second before pulling back. I smiled at his somewhat confused expression. "Wouldn't want a repeat of last night, would we?" I giggled.

He chuckled and started nibbling at my throat playfully. "_I _wouldn't mind it at all." Then, he glanced at the clock and sighed, pulling me upright. "But, I must go. Yet another exciting meeting."

I giggled at his fake enthusiasm. "Promise to think of me tonight?"

"I always do. It's not really an option, actually."

I giggled once more and gave him a quick kiss before taking a few steps back. "Good night, Maxon."

"Good night, Lady America. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast." He took my hand and kissed it, grinning as he walked out of the room.

I sighed as I went to my closet so that I could get out of my dress.

I didn't know exactly what I'd gotten myself into, but I knew that I liked it…as long as I had Maxon by my side.


	9. Chapter 9

**I just felt like posting this chapter today as well and I know that this chapter is a shorter one, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.**

I finished my report before breakfast and enjoyed the waffles that had been served immensely.

Maxon hadn't looked my way at all during the meal. He seemed preoccupied so I didn't bother him or worry about it too much. Still, usually he would be chatting with his parents and today he just sat silently, pushing his food around with his fork.

What was on his mind?

I headed over to the Women's Room after breakfast and decided on reading a magazine. It wasn't anything too interesting, but just as I was reaching an article regarding the Selection, Queen Amberly asked for me to come over and talk to her.

The other girls stared daggers at me as I walked over and curtsied to the Queen. She nodded and gestured for me to sit across from her, dismissing her maids for a few minutes so that we could talk a little more privately.

I got comfortable in the chair and smiled at her, waiting for her to speak first.

"Hello, Lady America."

"Your Majesty."

She smiled at me. "How are you today?"

I had to admit, I was a little shocked at such a casual question coming from the Queen. "I'm doing very well, thank you. How are you?"

"I'm very relaxed; it's nice not to have as much work to do lately. It's very…peaceful. How's your project coming along?"

I gave her a small smile and blushed. "I finished it this morning."

She seemed shock, the evidence written on her face. "You've finished the entire thing already?"

I nodded, my blush deepening from her astounded expression. "Yes. I found the material rather interesting and once I started working I found it a little hard to pull myself away from the material I was given."

"Well then, I'm sure you did an amazing job. Usually when you're interested in a subject, it shows."

I didn't know how to respond to that, so I remained silent.

"Lady America, do you care for my son?"

Ah, this was the real reason she called me over. I nodded. "Yes, Queen Amberly. I love him. And I know that I've made a lot of mistakes, mistakes that I will always regret but am glad to have learned from, but I still want to prove myself worthy of him."

"Worthy of him?"

"Prince Maxon is an amazing man. He is very kind and considerate of others. I know he will be an amazing king and husband and will be able to give this country exactly what it needs. He's everything any girl could want and while at first I had preconceived ideas of how he was when I first came here, I've come to realize just how incredible he really is."

Queen Amberly nodded. "Thank you, Lady America. That's good to know. You can return to your seat."

I curtsied as I stood and she nodded to me kindly before calling over Celeste. I went to sit next to Kriss and Elise.

"Hey, do you guys know where Natalie is?" I hadn't seen Natalie all morning.

Elise shrugged. "She was sent home last night after dinner; Maxon just kind of randomly told her she was eliminated. She said he told her that she was an 'amazing person' but that he just didn't feel 'connected' to her in any way beyond friendship. She actually took it pretty well."

"So, we're down to the final four?" Kriss asked.

"It seems so."

"Do you think Maxon will propose to one of us soon?" Elise asked with a dreamy sigh, happy just by thinking about it.

"Well, my mom said that it usually goes down to three before the Selection finally ends. She says it helps with ratings and adds suspense. One of us will probably have to go before he finally proposes." Kriss explained with a slight smile.

I nodded in agreement with her. "I wonder who will be next."

"I hope that it's Celeste. She's been here too long as it is." Elise said, a frown on her face as she cast a quick glance in Celeste's direction.

Kriss and I laughed but nodded, agreeing with her.

Celeste came over to our group and we all went silent and looked at her expectantly. "Kriss, Queen Amberly wants to talk to you."

Kriss rose and smoothes out her dress before walking toward the Queen with a smile on her face. She took her seat and soon they were talking, too low for any of us to overhear what was being said.

Elise stopped talking to me and went to read a book while Celeste began watching some show on television about a poor boy who was helplessly in love with some rich girl.

I sighed and decided to go to my room and practice on my piano for a while to help clear my mind.

My maids were cleaning when I got there and I smiled at each of them and went straight for my piano. I usually didn't play since I didn't want to get in their way, but I just wanted to clear my mind and simply focus on the notes of a song for a little while.

I began to play one of my dad's favorite songs and, after only a moment's hesitation, began to sing as well.

Mary began humming along to my voice and Lucy began to sing with me. I eventually stopped singing entirely, letting Lucy sing by herself. She had a good voice. If she had a little practice, she would have a very smooth singing voice.

Mary laughed joyously as she forced Anne to begin dancing with her in the middle of the room. Anne argued about how it "simply wasn't proper" for only a few seconds before finally giving in, dancing and laughing as well.

I grinned. These girls were my best friends and I'd be damned if anything happened to them.


	10. Chapter 10

**One reviewer comented about posting some chapters from Maxon's point of view. I was planning on doing this once I finished this story as bonus content. I'm not sure if I should make the point of views switch every couple of chapters or if I should finish America's story and post a whole new one from Maxon's point of view (for this fanfic) or if I should post Maxon's point of view on a few chapters as bonus content (as I had been planning on). Anyway, let me know what you guys think.**

**Updates will probably be much slower. A member of my family has recently passed and I'm still trying to work my way through it. Still, I know that you guys are probably very unhappy that I haven't posted recently so here's Chapter 10…**

I went to the Women's room after breakfast. My maids had once again managed to cover the small bruise on my neck except this time my hair didn't cover it, my dress did. They had worked almost all day yesterday just to finish it so that I'd be able to wear it for the day and I was extremely grateful that they'd put so much time and effort just so that I wouldn't be embarrassed or made fun of.

When I went in, I noticed that the Queen wasn't inside–as she usually was since our group had become smaller–and Kriss was almost bouncing with joy in her seat.

I walked over and joined Kriss on the couch, smiling at her. We were alone for the time being so we could talk without any interruptions. "Hey Kriss. You seem happy today."

She giggled, her grin widening. "I'm very happy!" She paused, as if contemplating something then leaned in so that we were closer together. "Can you keep a secret, America?"

I nodded, wondering what she was so excited about.

"Well, last night Maxon came into my room. And, God I shouldn't tell anyone this but I just can't hold it in. Maxon said that he loved me!" She gave an excited shriek and fidgeted in her seat, the smile never leaving her face.

I smiled at her despite my inner despair at what she'd just revealed. It rolled around in my stomach like bitter acid and made me want to puke. How could Maxon do that to me? He'd told me that he'd loved me and yet he was telling Kriss the exact same thing?

Still, I put on a bright smile for Kriss. "Congratulations, Kriss. You two seem really good together."

She nodded eagerly, agreeing. I didn't miss the small gleam of triumph in her eye. She'd wanted me to know what Maxon had told her so that she could watch me crumble. She was ecstatic that I'd fallen out of Maxon's favor and that she had taken my place.

I smiled at her before I grabbed the remote and turned it on, deciding to pretend to watch some show so that I could try and sort out my thoughts. I made sure to smile and laugh at the right parts of the show so that Kriss wouldn't know what was really going through my head.

I needed to talk to Maxon about this tonight. Maybe he really did love Kriss. Maybe I just wasn't good enough for him, good enough to become the Princess of Illea.

I went eagerly to lunch and as soon as I everyone began to eat, I caught Maxon's attention and tugged my ear.

He seemed a little hesitant but tugged his ear as well.

With that, I went back to eating despite the fact that I didn't have much of an appetite any more. I cleared off my plate entirely though–as I normally would have–and then left.

I sat in my room for a short while before deciding to go to my piano. I let my fingers hover over the keys for only a moment before I started playing whatever song came to mind. I played with quiet resolve, simply letting my fingers do the work and glide smoothly over the keys, just letting each song roll out. One after the other.

I didn't even stop when a maid came in to collect my packet; I just jerked my head toward the desk when she asked where it was. She found it and left without another word.

I finally quit when dinner rolled around. I told my maids I wasn't hungry though so we all ended up playing a small game of cards on the floor while I waited for Maxon to come. I knew that my maids thought something was wrong but I was glad that they didn't question me about it.

Mary had won the first game and she was setting up for another when a knock echoed through the room. They started to clean up the game quickly, knowing that they would leave soon.

I stood and opened it, allowing Maxon to come in. I forced a smile as I looked to my maids. "If you girls don't mind, I would like some privacy while I talk to Prince Maxon. I'll ring when we're done, okay? It shouldn't take long."

They all curtsied and left, devoid of their usually excitement when in Maxon's presence. They'd probably caught the agitation in my voice and were trying to leave as quickly as they could. Once the door closed, I turned to Maxon while the smile immediately disappeared from my face.

"Do you love Kriss?" I demanded.

Maxon looked stunned and didn't say anything, simply staring at me with the same expression.

"Answer me for Christ's sake!"

Maxon sighed and rubbed his forehead. "America, is this something you really want to talk about right now? I told you that I love you didn't I?"

I chuckled and crossed my arms over my chest. "Yes, and you also told Kriss the same thing! I get that you can love two people, Maxon. I know that _that_ is possible. But I want to know who you're _in_ love with. I need to know."

He shook his head and sighed again. "I can't tell you."

"You can't tell me. Yeah, right. Okay, Maxon. Do you want to know what I can't explain to you right now? The feeling of my heart being ripped out of my chest knowing that you've been lying to me! You're killing me Maxon because I love you and now I find out that you've told Kriss that you love her! I can't explain how betrayed and absolutely crushed I feel right now because I'm beginning to doubt that you have feelings at all." I choked back a sob.

He reached out for me, looking as though I'd stabbed him. "America," he began.

I shook my head and stepped away. "Get out."

"What?"

"I said get out! Get out of my room right now. I can't even stand to look at you. When the man that I know and love comes back, then you can talk to me. At least _he_ actually cared about my feelings. Until the man I love can explain all of this to me though just stay the hell away from me."

Maxon growled and began walking toward me.

"What part of this don't you understand? I said get the hell out of my room…and unless you do within the next five seconds then I will force you to."

"You'd really do that to me?" he demands angrily.

I nod. "To you, yes. To the real Maxon who I love, no. But he's not here right now, is he?"

He paused, either shocked that I'd threatened him or that I just basically told him that I didn't see the man that I loved in him anymore. He glared at me for a long few seconds, then turned and stomped out of the room.

I didn't bother ringing the bell so that my maids could help me. I simply tore off the dress, to heartbroken and angry to care about ruining the careful work of my maids. It was ruined and I'd never be able to wear it again but I couldn't bring myself to care. I slipped on a nightgown and cried myself to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry. Things have just been crazy. A few reviewers asked what happened to my relative, cancer. I'll leave it at that since I can't even find myself strong enough to type it out. Thanks for all the support though, guys. Your reviews leave me smiling like crazy sometimes and it's helping me a little to get through this time. Thank you to all of you amazing people who review! :)**

**Since I didn't really get much feedback on the Maxon chapters, I'm going to post it as bonus content once I finish this story. If you'd like me to rethink this, I need to know! For now, I think it's best to just stick with my decision though. Let me know what you guys are thinking.**

**And yes, this is the chapter where you find about King Clarkson…don't hate me! It will get better later in the story, I promise! Don't give up on this story after reading this chapter, but you know that I couldn't just let everything be perfect for America and Maxon. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and remember…it will get better!**

A loud alarm woke me up. Adrenaline started running through my veins with each beat of my heart as my body prepared itself for a fight. I slipped on some shoes and grabbed my robe–which I'd started keeping beside my bed for quicker access–before rocketing out of the door.

A guard grabbed my arm and began pulling me in a direction that I wasn't meant to go.

I yank my arm out of his grip. "I'm supposed to go that way." I growled, pointing over my shoulder to make my point clear.

"No," he grabbed my arm again and started walking, tugging me roughly along with him. "King Clarkson requested that you be brought to a specific room, Lady America."

I froze. What did King Clarkson want with me?

The guard's grip was too strong for me to break this time so I simply followed. I refused to kill the guard, or knock him out, since he wasn't intending to hurt me or anyone else. He was just doing his job and there was no way for me to stop him without injuring him.

He dragged me all throughout the palace before coming to a stop and opening a secret room with a press of his hand against the wall. He shoved me inside the hole in the wall and as soon as he did, the doors shut.

It was pitch black inside now and I couldn't see a thing. I felt along the wall so that I could make my way down the stairs without tripping too much. After several minutes of nearly falling on my butt, I finally saw a light. I rushed toward it as quickly as I could, the stairs finally ending as I entered a small dimly lit room.

It looked like a servant's safe room, a simple bed and utilities in the room. There was water but no food set aside in the corner. As well as a door near the back which, I noticed, had a dead bolt secured firmly to it.

I looked around and my eyes finally landed on King Clarkson.

I stiffened. The guard had told me that the King had wanted me in a special room but I never would've guessed that he would actually be in the room.

I curtsied as was necessary but the king scoffed so I straightened and stared at him just as hard as he was staring at me. The ice in his eyes was somewhat frightening but I wouldn't back down, keeping my gaze steady and even with his.

"I want to make a deal, America."

I narrowed my gaze and loosened my robe so that I could do something if he tried anything stupid. I would drop the robe and fight if I had to. I knew that the King beat Maxon, but I doubted he'd ever been in an actual fight. I had no doubt in my mind that I could beat him if it became necessary.

He noticed something in my eyes and his gaze narrowed. "Don't even think about it." He tapped his foot to his left and I froze for a second time. Right by his feet was a whip.

I crossed my arms over my chest and met his eyes firmly. "What do you want?"

"I want you."

"For what?" I asked, not allowing him to see the fear that threatened to overwhelm me.

"I want you to assist me with my army. I know of your fathers training and your report on our army has revealed things that even I didn't notice. Right now, we are weak. I need someone who can inspire as well as cause fear in the men who guard the palace and the soldiers who are going to be transferred to New Asia. If you accept this offer, you will be given residence here at the palace along with a position of power. You will also be the first female in the army for centuries."

"Why would I want to lead an army?" I asked.

He grinned. "I thought you might say that. Do you love your family, America?"

I didn't say anything but there was no stopping the fury that flooded through my body. I couldn't mask the rage and the King took notice, chuckling softly.

"If you don't accept my offer…Well it would be a shame for a group of 'rebels' to attack your province, wouldn't it? I've heard that they are targeting the families of the Selected. They like to leave quiet a mess behind as well."

I lunged forward so that we were toe to toe. I didn't blink or back off as his hard gaze met mine. He was determined and I knew there was no way I would be able to get out of this. "If you even think about hurting my family then you won't live long enough to regret it."

He laughed. "There would be nothing you could do to stop me, you ignorant stupid girl."

My fists clenched at my sides. "If I choose to accept your _offer_, I want a contract that ensures my family's safety as well as financial security for the rest of their lives–including the lives of any children that any of them may have."

He nodded, as though he'd suspected I'd demand as much. "Of course."

My shoulders slumped and I bowed my head, finally ending our staring contest by backing down. "Then I guess I don't have a choice in the matter. I'll do whatever you want as long as you can ensure that my family will never be harmed–by anyone. If they get killed–hell if one piece of hair is plucked off their freaking heads without consent–then the deal will be off and I will do everything in my power to kill you. Understand that?"

He nodded. "So, we have a deal?" He held out his hand.

I shook his and gripped as tightly as I could manage. "We have a deal as long as you hold up your end of the bargain."

He grinned. "Good. Now take off the nightgown and turn around."

I froze once more. "What?" I hissed angrily.

"It is necessary for each one of my personal workers to go through a whipping. To ensure that you know the punishment you'll face if you are ever disobedient.

I growled but did as he commanded, even taking off my bra so that he wouldn't try to tear it. I walked about five steps away and then turned and kneeled on the floor, my back to him. I put my hands on my knees and braced myself for the pain of the lashes about to come.

I felt each sting of the whip, unbearably harder than any lashes my father had ever given me. It was a living hell, each strike bringing fresh waves of agony through my body. It was literally like living in hell, my back burned with a fiery wrath of the King. I couldn't do anything to stop him. I just had to stay in the same position and take each lash.

I didn't dare cry out. I was done being weak. I wouldn't cry again, never.

When I really thought about all the things that had ever made me cry, I realized something. I'd rather deal with the physical pain of a whipping than the emotional pain of having my heart broken.

_God, Maxon. I'm sorry for that stupid fight. So, so sorry._

I thought of my family, knowing that once this was over I wouldn't ever see them again because the King undoubtedly had something up his sleeve.

I sat there for what felt like hours until finally the blows stopped coming. I just shuddered, my back bleeding and raw. The skin on my back that had been left untouched by my father would have new scars on it once my wounds healed. The cool air only made the agonizing pain in my back seem more intense as it throbbed along with the beat of my heart.

"Good job." King Clarkson threw a black box at me, one I was all too familiar with. "Patch yourself up. As of right now, you are dead to your family, friends, and everyone else but me. Tomorrow, I will collect you and take you to get your hair cut so that if someone sees you within the palace that might recognize you, you will look different. You will be required to wear a uniform that I select every day and you will wear a hat every day to help hide your face. You will not speak to anyone that you know within the palace unless it is absolutely necessary and you will avoid them at all costs if possible. Tomorrow, we'll select a new name for you since America Singer died in a rebel attack on the palace."

With that, he laid the whip down and I heard a door open then close before I was finally left completely alone.

I grabbed the black box, careful with my movements so as not to agitate my wounds further and got to work treating myself as best I could.

Tomorrow, America Singer would be announced dead.

Tomorrow, my family wouldn't know I was alive.

Tomorrow, I would become a completely different person.


	12. Chapter 12

**I felt like posting one more today for you guys since it's been so long since I updated. Remember, the story will get better eventually–it'll just take a few chapters to get there. Anyway, enjoy!**

I stood silently by the wall, a hat pulled down firmly on my head to cover most of my face. With my new hairstyle and the outfit the King had put me in–loose black jeans and a white v-neck–no one would recognize me.

It had been a few days since the King had whipped me and most of my cuts had finally healed over with the assistance of the gel I'd applied several times a day. I didn't dare to go to the doctor for help, he'd seen me before and I wouldn't let him figure out that I was alive. If anyone knew, everyone I'd ever loved would be brutally murdered by the King. He'd actually explained to me just how he'd do it so that I wouldn't attempt to do anything "childish" today.

Today was America Singer's funeral. I stood stock still as I watched my family weep over me because they all thought I was dead.

The King had fabricated a story that had spread like a wildfire throughout Illea. He'd told a story of how I'd saved his life by sacrificing my own and that in doing so my body became so mutilated that the casket had to remain shut. Everyone called America Singer a hero, a small legend for her sacrifice–one that was never really made.

I was the only one aside from the King who knew that there wasn't a body in the casket and that his life had never been in any danger. However, his story did serve two purposes. It killed off who I use to be and gave him a reason to fire a few men so that I could step up and take control.

I surveyed the room as the priest continued on about how my sacrifice was that of a noble warrior. I didn't really pay attention since none of it was real.

Maxon held Kriss in his arms, but didn't shed any tears during the ceremony. He just held the girl in his arms and patted her shoulder as comfortingly as he could. I still remembered the day that I'd given him that advice. It seemed like lifetimes ago now.

It was hard to stand still as May and Gerad broke down, both of them landing in a sobbing mess on the floor. I wanted so badly to comfort them; they were suffering unimaginable pain because of me, because of something that wasn't even true.

_I broke my promise to May_. I realize that I had told her I'd be safe, that I wouldn't die. It was kind of ironic, but in no way was it funny. I'd made a promise to her and I'd king of broken it. I wasn't really dead, but she thought I was and that was enough.

I watched in silence as Maxon handed them my letters, managing to pull away from Kriss so that he could go to my family.

I'd convinced King Clarkson to let me write them and deposit them in my room so that I could tell everyone that I loved them one last time–even Kota. I had made them seem as if they were ordinary letters that I'd send home every once in a while, but I made sure each letter said "I love you" at least twice. I needed them to know that I loved them, despite all the things I may have said or done that pointed otherwise. I'd taken a few punches for the argument with the King but he eventually allowed me to write them when he realized I wouldn't back down from it.

I bit my lip to contain my tears as my father took them from Maxon, looking as if someone had just stabbed them when he saw my handwriting on the outside that addressed who each letter would go to. Then, he began screaming at Maxon about how it was all his fault, that his little girl was dead because of him. Maxon didn't flinch, but he did whisper something in my dad's ear that caused him to collapse on the floor next to May and Gerad, sobbing uncontrollably as Mom attempted to comfort all of them through her own tears. It was useless and eventually my entire family was on the floor, crying. James was the only one who was somewhat functional but even he had tears in his eyes.

God, if only I could comfort them. But I knew that if I did they would all be killed. I refused to risk that. I was giving them their lives in exchange for their sorrow in my make-believe death.

Soon, the room began to clear out. King Clarkson had demanded that the funeral be aired on national television and ever important employee attended. Everyone throughout the country and possibly elsewhere now knew that America Singer was dead.

I watched as Maxon stepped out of the room with Kriss under his arm as she cried into her shoulder. I didn't feel a shred of sympathy toward the girl. We hadn't even known each other too well and she was bawling even harder than May was. I get that death is depressing, but we hadn't really been all that close during my days as America.

I remained in the room and watched as my family all sat on the floor by the empty casket, not one of them without tears in their eyes and most of them making the heart wrenching noises that one does when they cry. James still had tears running down his cheeks, but he was doing his best to try and comfort my family. I was glad he was going to be there for them right now, he'd help them get back on their feet when they left.

I swallowed roughly and clenched my hands into fists as the King gave me a knowing smile as he left. I would kill that asshole one day. That would be my purpose until I finally dropped dead.

"Captain Jessica?" an officer asked quietly on my right.

I turned to him and nodded. I'd made a habit of speaking as little as possible. Everything about me but my voice and my body had changed.

Every time I looked in the mirror or listened to myself speak, I would be reminded of my old life I'd once had. The life that I had lost and would give anything in the world to have back. I'd even gone so far as to have everything and anything reflective taken out of my room. Sometimes even walking through the hallways of the palace was painful because if I looked anywhere but at the floor, I would see my reflection and see the girl who had lost everything and see the sorrow buried deep in her eyes. I didn't want to be reminded of everything that I had lost.

"Captain, you are needed in the King's study. He needs your input on a war plan for New Asia. He said it was urgent."

_I'm sure that bastard did. More like he just doesn't want me to have time with my family–even if I can only look at them and not speak._

I nodded though and didn't let any of the words I really wanted to say slip out. "I'll go soon." I turned to face him completely. "Do me a favor; get Officer Leger in here with the Singer family. He was a friend of their daughter's and I'm sure he'd like to offer his condolences."

"Captain–"

"That is an order, not a request. Leave."

He didn't look happy but went to get Aspen nonetheless. After all, I had power over every single soldier in the palace, though I was still below a few advisors of the King. I'd work my way up soon so that I would have complete control…soon. The King had given me the power I required, as promised, but he said that I'd have to work my way up if I wanted any more control. "A test of your abilities" is what he'd told me when he'd said that I needed to claw my way up and I'd complained a little. He insisted that I go through daily physical training so that I could become more powerful. The training sessions were mediocre at best, I'd come up with better exercises soon. Not that I was complaining about working out, it actually was relaxing. At least I could pretend the punching bags were the King's face. Yeah, a real stress reliever.

While I was lost in thought, Aspen trudged through the door. Heavy black bags were under his red eyes and as he made his way over to my family it was apparent that he was crying. His shoulder were slumped in defeat and his eyes–which before had been bright and filled with joy and playfulness–were bleak and without light. He was still undeniably handsome, but most of the happiness that had once resided within him now seemed completely gone.

My mom looked at him and immediately pulled him into the family huddle on the floor. He started crying loudly with the rest of them, his tears bringing a fresh wave of agony over the others as they all began crying once more.

I looked over each of them. I would never know Kenna's child, my little niece or nephew. I wouldn't grow close to her husband or get to know him. Their child would hear the story of their aunt one day I hoped–even if the story was mostly false, at least concerning my supposed death. Maybe they'd choose to tell their child about me, or maybe it would be too painful for them to discuss.

I'd never see May or Gerad really grow up. I'd never see them marry or see any of their children. I'd never know if Gerad would find his passion or if he'd keep playing ball and studying bugs all his life.

I'd never see my first love ever again.

I'd never see my parents again.

I left the room, remembering my family huddled on the floor together and ingraining it into my memory. It'd be one of the last I ever had of them.

I entered the King's study and looked at the papers that he told me to, pointing out areas of weakness and adjusting budgets. It was all easy work, but he considered it "urgent"–yeah, urgent to get me away from all the people that I loved.

"How was your day, Jessica?" He asked knowingly, mockingly.

I simply shook my head and pointed to another paper, bringing his attention to the lack of three hundred dollars that was supposed to be there but wasn't.

My name is Jessica. I did not have a last name. I had no childhood. I had no parents or siblings, no family. I worked for the King of Illea. I would be punished for any disobedience.

My name is Jessica and I was going to kill the King. One day.


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter is much longer than most of my other ones and it's mostly playing catch-up because there is a time lapse; still I hope you enjoy it! Oh and thanks for all the reviews, I love reading them guys! All you reviewers are A-mazing :)**

_**Three Years Later…**_

"Come on Jeremy." I growled angrily as I attacked.

The poor boy in front of me managed to block most of my attacks but never managed to throw a punch of his own. He stumbles back as I kick his chest but at least he doesn't fall.

I sighed and stood up straight, sliding smoothly out of my fighting stance. I crossed my arms over my chest in disappointment and glared at the young man who had yet to make any real progress. I didn't need to say anything for him to understand that I wasn't happy.

"Sorry, General." He rubbed his side as though it pained him greatly but managed to remain upright, tall and proud.

Long ago, I'd climbed the job positions in the army. I was now head of the military operations, linguist to the royal family, commander of my own elite team for special operations concerning the royal family, and a bunch of other stuff that I couldn't be bothered to remember. Basically, I'd taken complete control of every soldier in Illea. I kept my title limited to general just because it was simple enough for the men to remember…and because I kind of liked the way it sounded.

At first, I hadn't gained much respect simply because I was a woman. But after I beat the living shit out of some of the "top" soldiers in the palace, they learned to give me the respect I deserved. Hell, I'd heard rumors one time saying that I was a god of some sort. Even though they were stupid rumors, they were still a little flattering. It was nice to know that they'd learned to respect my abilities.

I now made sure to instill a healthy level of fear in the men I worked with – though most of them were already scared of me. It was a good level of fear which I used to my advantage rather frequently. Most of the time the soldiers I trained wouldn't argue about having "to go through all the crap" that I put them through when they were scared.

"Train harder. You won't make it in New Asia otherwise."

He nodded to me and sent the next man in line up. He had black hair and green eyes.

He reminded me of Aspen despite the fact that I knew Aspen was dead. He'd died in the war after he'd been transferred to New Asia–before I'd gained control, I wouldn't have sent him there if I'd had control.

I made sure to sent Aspen's family a little bit of money each month, never titling it so that they couldn't return it–his family was just as proud as he was and they wouldn't accept it if they could return it. They were probably struggling, especially since Aspen was now gone and couldn't provide for them. Not that I would ever really know since I would never be able to return to my home.

At first, I'd been crushed by the news about Aspen. He'd been my first love and my best friend and he had died just before I'd managed to take charge. Still, I'd learned to move on. He'd want me to; even though there were still moments I felt the pain of his loss as if it was fresh. I never let anyone know how much I was hurting though. I hadn't cried for over three years and I didn't plan on starting any time soon.

I sighed and turned to the man in front of me and then nod to him–merely standing there and waiting for him to attack. As a general rule, I let all the men I fought with take the first hit. The male ego was such a delicate thing after all and he would probably be deeply embarrassed if he didn't get at least one of his hits in.

He didn't waste any time and sprinted forward. He punched me in the stomach, hoping for me to curl forward and stumble–as most people would do. I didn't. I merely returned the gesture with more strength.

He flinched away and took a step back. It was enough.

I swept his legs out from under him and was about to pounce when he rolled away. At least he was quick on his feet and was smart enough to move rather than simply sit there. A small smile tugged at my lips despite my reluctance, at least this one had progressed a little bit.

He got to his feet and charged for me, his fist shooting out this time. I grabbed his wrist and spun him around before throwing him down onto the mats.

He groaned and clutched his arm to his chest even as he stood and prepared to fight again, ready to push through the pain.

I shook my head and he relaxed his stance. I went over to him after a second and took his shoulder in my hand, feeling it for a moment. It had become dislocated. "Might want to hold your breath." I muttered and wrenched it back into its socket.

He grunted but was then silent.

"Sit down. Drink." I said and gestured to the cooler so he'd get that I was serious.

He nodded, understanding that he would have to sit out for the rest of the session for today.

I turned to the rest of the men in front of me. "Spar in pairs."

They quickly paired off, but Jeremy was left without a partner so I pulled him over to some mats and began sparring with him, being gentle and correcting the mistakes he made. He took in everything I said eagerly. He was a good soldier, he just needed to practice his skills and really dedicate himself to learning.

I nodded after a few rounds and he stepped back with a nod of his own.

I looked at the clock above the exit and noted the time. I could call class a little early for once. They'd worked hard today after all. "Dismissed." I called out to the room.

None of them hesitated and began to gather their things so that they could relax for the afternoon.

The people of the palace had finally become accustomed to my preference to speak few words. If they didn't or complained about how I never spoke, I wouldn't speak to them at all.

I was only required to speak more than one sentence at a time when I was assisting the royal family or their foreign visitors.

I had to do something with my free time so I'd decided to learn languages. I now knew Spanish, English, French, German, Italian, Russian, and Bulgarian. The past three years had given me plenty of time to master each language and become rather fluent in each.

Once the room had finally cleared out, I took off my sparring gloves and looked at my scarred hands. It felt strange to have my hands bare for once and it was sort of a shock to look at them again. I shook my head…the scars would always be there and it was easier to stretch without glove on.

Most of the men I trained didn't bother with stretching afterward and if they tried, then they didn't do it properly so I didn't force any of them to do it. None of them realized just how tight your muscles can get after a workout. You had to stretch before and after if you wanted better results. I'd learned the importance of stretching after I ripped a muscle in one of my lessons while I sparred with a veteran as a demonstration.

Once I finished stretching, I pulled on my special gloves. They had been made just for me so that the scarring on my hands wouldn't show; the material of my semi-gloves was firm and smooth like leather but much thinner. It covered my palms and knuckles but not my fingers. I'd become so accustomed to the material that it felt strange to have them off. I'd started wearing them when I noticed just how brutally scarred my hands were from my years of fighting. I didn't want anyone to see them–not only because they were ugly but because my mother use to comment on my beautiful hands when I would play the piano for her at a young age.

"General Jessica, the king requests your presence immediately." A man called out in a voice that I knew all too well.

I swallowed thickly but nodded. "Fine." I said just loud enough for him to hear.

I fixed my hat so that he wouldn't see my face and followed Maxon out of the room.

He'd chosen Kriss and they'd been married for a little over two years now.

Kriss had a miscarriage a few months ago. Their first child didn't make it and both of them had been too devastated to try again. I'd heard from a few maids that they were thinking about it though.

At first, I'd been really hurt. Devastated was more like it. He'd proposed to Kriss the day after my "funeral" and they'd managed to get married pretty quickly. I'd been confused in the beginning, wondering how he could move on so quickly. After a while, I'd simply come to accept the fact that he'd lied to me when he said he loved me. He'd said the same thing to Kriss during the Selection after all. He'd probably intended to marry her from the very beginning.

The only thing that confused me about him was that he had kept his promise to me. Slowly but surely, the caste system was being destroyed. Eights no longer existed and all of them had been shipped to schools so that they could receive some form of an education so that they could try and get jobs. The only ones who remained homeless now were those who had been labeled as traitors.

I just didn't get why he would bother destroying the caste system if I was "dead". It didn't make any sense since I figured he would only do it because I was around and demanded it of him. Maybe he felt like he owed me something…I just really wasn't sure.

Still, I was happy that he'd actually taken steps to destroy the caste system–they were small steps but it was still progress.

Maxon was used to my silence and didn't speak as he led me through the halls. It gave me a chance to study him for once since I'd rarely seen him over the past few years.

He'd changed over the time, losing all of his boyish features and becoming more of a man. He'd also grown a few inches, coming closer to six feet rather than his previous height of five-eight. I felt very small next to him since I was at least five inches shorter but I knew I was undoubtedly stronger than him.

He seemed happy with his life now, too. I would see him and Kriss walking through the palace sometimes, holding hands and whispering to one another. She seemed much happier than he did though but that was probably just because she didn't have to deal with all the stresses that Maxon did yet.

Maxon had yet to be crowned king, but he'd taken on many of the responsibilities of a king. His father was preparing him to take over the throne. His coronation was likely to take place sometime within the next few months though the King had yet to acknowledge the imminent event.

I myself had tried to help with some of Maxon's stress, offering myself in place of Maxon if he made a decision that the King did not like. After all these years, I still had feelings for him and I was trying to protect him from his father.

My back was scarred beyond repair anyway and I'd become accustomed to the bite of the lash against my skin. It still hurt like hell, but it was more tolerable than it had been when I'd first been put into this arrangement.

We entered the King's office and the King looked up from his desk and smiled at me, a slightly knowing smile that Maxon wouldn't notice.

I bowed to him–I hadn't curtsied since I had started working for him. I felt more in control when I bowed and it didn't put me out of balance like it did whenever I curtsied.

"You requested me?"

King Clarkson nodded as Maxon went to stand beside him. "Our friends from Russia will be coming tomorrow. They will arrive early in the morning so I want you in the ballroom by six in the appropriate attire. Understood?"

I nodded. The Russians didn't know much English and the King didn't speak Russian so I would most likely be acting as a translator for the morning. I'd have to make arrangements for someone to take care of my training sessions with the soldiers – I wouldn't let them off easy just because I had other responsibilities for one day. They'd still be grateful that I sent a replacement rather than showing up myself.

"Anything else?"

The king shook his head and waved me off.

I bowed once more, then turned on my heel and left the room. To my surprise, Maxon followed me out. After walking a short while with him following me, I sighed.

"Is there something I can do for you, Prince Maxon?"

He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably as I stared at him. "Yes, actually. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind giving me some private lessons."

I stopped and looked at him, narrowing my eyes in slight suspicion. Did he really expect me to go through with this? "Why?"

"Do I need a reason?" he asked, obviously irritated that I hadn't just said yes.

I just nodded and crossed my arms, waiting.

He sighed in defeat. "I just need to learn how to defend myself, how to fight back. The rebels have become much more persistent lately and I need to be able to fight. Well, I already know how to fight but–"

"No, you do not."

"How would you know?"

I shrugged and waved for him to follow me, he didn't disappoint. I entered the training room and stood near the middle. "Hit me." I demanded once I turned to him, keeping my hands flat by my sides.

"Why?"

"You'll understand. Don't stop until I say. Act as if this is a real fight."

Not needing any more encouragement, he hit me. As was customary, I did nothing to defend myself and let him have the first shot so he wouldn't be too disappointed.

Each of his next strikes landed on air as I merely stepped around them or ducked out of the way. He didn't bother trying to kick me so I didn't have to worry about protecting my legs too much.

As the "fight" continued, Maxon grew frustrated and started trying harder to land a hit on me.

This time, I blocked his hits rather than stepping around them. After a while, I grew bored and pushed him on the chest when I had an opening, watching as he fell to the floor.

I stood over him, watching him pant as sweat ran down his forehead. "Your patterns are easy to detect and you couldn't hurt a puppy with that kind of a punch. You don't know what you're doing, Prince Maxon. And it is rather offensive that you assume that I cannot protect your family. It's what my life is dedicated to."

He glared at me from the floor. I held out a hand to help him up, but he swatted it away and stood on his own. He stared at me for a long moment before sighing and hanging his head, upset because he thought I wouldn't teach him.

"I will teach you, but it will be the hardest thing you've ever done in your life. You must dedicate many hours each day to this if you want me to train you and you will most likely pass out from exhaustion on the floor for the first few weeks, not including the first. After that, you'll manage to crawl to your bed, barely. The pain will be constant; you will be bruised and sometimes bloodied. Is that what you want?" I demanded his attention, forcing him to understand that I wasn't lying when I told him it would be extremely difficult if he chose to do this. I really hoped he would just back out.

Maxon just smirked at me. "When do we start?"

"Tomorrow. You will arrive at five sharp. If you are even one second late, I will not train you. Understand?"

He nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh, and one last thing?"

He turned and raised a brow in question.

"King Clarkson is not to find out about this and while you are here you will be considered a soldier, not a prince. I will show you no mercy while we train and you will not have the authority to order me around during the hours that we are in this room."

"Of course, Jessica. I wouldn't expect anything less." With that, he finally left. I didn't miss the smile on his face. I guaranteed that by tomorrow he wouldn't be smiling at all.

I breathed out a sigh, my body pent up with frustration. Why did I agree to train him? When the King found out–and he would eventually find out–my punishment would be fierce.

Still, I couldn't help but smile as I walked back to my room. It remained on my face until I finally fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**One reviewer asked about this still being a Maxon and America story and I just want to assure you all that it will be! I have big plans for this story and I love Maxon and America being together. Don't worry, soon they will be! Just be patient with me and please continue to review, your reviews give me the inspiration to keep writing! Also, if you have something in mind that you really want to see, please tell me so I can try to incorporate it into the story, I'm always willing to take some advice so let me know.**

I woke up early the next morning and dressed as the King had demanded. I wore a simple dark blue dress, nothing special that would require help to put on. It surely wouldn't offend the Russians as I'd worn it to several meetings with them before.

I smoothed it out and sighed as I slipped on my sunglasses, their color so dark that no one would be able to see my eyes. I was just grateful that I wouldn't have to wear a hat for the morning. Usually, the hat would be a mandatory part of my outfit but during our first meeting with the Russian princess commented that it was considered a little rude so I wore sunglasses instead–saying that I had sensitive eyes so that she wouldn't complain again.

I sighed once more and washed my hands in the bathroom before filing my nails so that they looked well taken care of for once. Another foreign guest had commented on it so I made sure to file them before each meeting despite the fact that I really couldn't care less about how my nails looked.

I left my hair down; it was kept short as per the Kings demand, but it hung just past my shoulders right now. I'd probably have to have it cut soon. It was nice to leave my hair down for once but feeling it brush against my shoulders and back felt totally alien and strange.

All the Russians in the royal family kept their hair long and I felt the need to show that my hair had grown slightly longer since their last visit. Besides, meetings were one of the few occasions when I was allowed to leave it down.

I slipped into a pair of heels that matched the color of my dress before I started making my way to the dining room. It was where the palace greeted every royal guest that came to visit and the King always refused when I suggested we move it to a slightly more private, smaller area. He'd said it was a need to show power and command as well as show off a little at how wealthy Illea was.

I thought it was a ludicrous statement but didn't argue with him on the point. Once the King made a decision, he couldn't be swayed from it.

I bowed to the royals before standing behind the King's chair–as it had become my spot during these types of meetings.

The Russians entered and I smiled before greeting them in their native tongue and directing them all to have a seat.

The women of the Russian royal family hugged me while the men kissed my hand in greeting before they took their seats. With the greetings over, I got down to business. I stared at the King so that he would take the hint and tell me how he wanted to start the discussion.

"Ask about their side on the war with New Asia and if their position still remains the same in our war efforts."

After I translated, the conversation seemed to blur by as I spoke to both sides. I hardly paid attention to what they were talking about during meetings but snapped back to attention when the Russian princess stood abruptly from her chair and began cursing.

I asked what had upset her and she just gave me a small smile, replying that he monthly cycle had just started and that she needed a bathroom immediately.

I bowed to the King. "Excuse me. I must escort the princess to a restroom."

I didn't wait for a response, just gently tugged on the princess's arm and led her to the bathroom that suddenly seemed very far away.

Once she took care of her business, I waited for her to wash her hands. I was impatient to end the meeting so I could get back to training my classes and finishing some paperwork that I had procrastinated completing but I didn't show any sign of it as I leaned against the wall in silence.

"He does not treat you kindly, Jessica." She said in Russian with a small glance over to me as she began to dry her hands.

I offered her a small smile. "His son," I replied, "will be a much better king. He is kind and has compassion in his heart. When he becomes king, I have no doubt that our relationship shall prosper much more than it already has, Your Highness."

She looked at me strangely for a minute before nodding. "I look forward to the prince's coronation, then. He does seem rather wise for his young age."

The formalness of the princess wasn't something I was used to, but at the same time it was a little refreshing to talk to someone in a sophisticated manner. I smiled as I led her back to the meeting, the rest of it passing rather uneventfully.

I breathed a sigh of relief when it finally drew to a close. I apologized to the Russians for not being able to accompany them to their rooms, but promised to catch up with them later before I hurried toward my training room.

I gaped at what I saw when I opened the door.

All of the men were casually sitting around, chatting and laughing. Near the front of the room, a stereo played a song and the man I had assigned to teach the men some rope-tying skills was tied up right by the stereo. He met my eyes helplessly and then glared at the soldiers who were oblivious to my presence.

I made my way to the front of the room–none of the men noticed as they were all too preoccupied with their own conversations. I reached the stereo and broke it with a firm kick.

When the music stopped and they heard the sound of the plastic breaking, every soldier looked up. The panicked looks on their faces did nothing to amuse me and I still wasn't impressed as they got into line as they normally did during the beginning of class.

I went over to the weapons rack and plucked one of my favorite knives. I cut the instructors bonds and shoved him toward the door once he was on his feet. I would reassign him later as he was obviously unable to control soldiers who had mediocre training at the best.

I pulled my glasses off and threw them across the room so that each of the men could see the anger in my eyes. "What exactly were all of you doing?" I demanded, not shouting but ever soldier flinched at the bites in my words. None of them dared to speak as I walked calmly closer to them.

I chuckled. "You think this will help you survive? It won't! I don't have to train you; I don't have to waste my time on men who don't care for their own lives! Any day, one of you could be sent to New Asia to fight in the war. One day, _all_ of you will be sent to New Asia to fight. And once you get there, this training could save your life! Sitting down and chatting with friends isn't going to help you survive."

I moved my gaze down the line of men, staring at each of them evenly. "Tomorrow, the training will be doubled and I will not be lenient on anyone. Is that understood?"

"Yes, General!" They all shouted back at me, the fear evident in their eyes.

"Good. Now, get the hell out of here. I can't even look at any of you right now."

They all obliged, practically sprinting for the exit. I sighed and rubbed my temples. God, I just didn't understand how they could do something like this. It was as if they thought New Asia was just a rumor, not something real that they would all have to face soon.

I sighed again and walked out as well. I wanted to get out of my dress and heels. It was rather uncomfortable since I wasn't use to it.

The rest of the day flew by and by the time that five came around; I was sitting calmly in the center of the room waiting for Maxon to arrive in my normal training uniform–a white t-shirt, black sweats, and a black hat. He had thirty second left.

The count was down to five when I stood, preparing to leave.

Maxon burst through the doors, slightly out of breath as if he'd been running. He'd made it just in time. I was surprised to say in the least, especially since he was still in a business suit.

"Sorry, a meeting lasted longer than I'd intended. Am I still on time?"

I nodded and walked over to my office, a small room in the corner of the rather large training room.

I'd had my office added because I needed to put a desk somewhere and I couldn't fit one in the small room that the King had put me in. I actually spent a lot of time in the training room–probably more than I spent in my own room, sleeping. I'd spent hours organizing everything in both my office and in the actual training room so that everything was perfectly in order and exactly where I wanted it.

I grabbed some sweats and a blue shirt from a bin in the corner and walked back out to Maxon, throwing them at him.

"What this?" he asked, slightly confused.

"Clothes. Now change."

He looked a little hesitant so I turned around, giving him a little privacy. I tapped my fingers against my arm impatiently and started to softly hum when indecent thoughts tried to come to the surface.

_Come on, you can't _not _imagine what he would look like without clothes. You've already seen his chest and it looked amazing, besides what could one little peek hurt?_

I shut up the voice inside my head and bit my lip roughly so that I could focus on the slightly irritating pain.

"Done."

I turned around and narrowed my eyes at him. "Next time, I expect you to be five minutes early and in proper clothes when you get here. I will not give you spares tomorrow. Now, follow me."

I led Maxon over to the mats I reserved for beginners only. They were large and soft, offering all the room needed to stretch and fall over if mistakes were made.

"Today we'll just be going through some basic stretches. I expect you to practice these whenever you possibly can. It will help with your training next week."

Maxon snorted. "This is ridiculous. I'm not going to learn how to fight by stretching."

I rolled my eyes; he was just like all the other men I'd taught over the years. However, since I was teaching him specifically, I was going to make sure that he was trained the right way. "Listen, until you can move your muscles in all the necessary motions for an advanced fight, you will be completely useless. We need to get your flexible before you'll be able to fight. Besides, if we were to dive right into training for a fight you wouldn't be able to move. I'm relatively sure you'd like to be able to stand up tomorrow."

With that, I demonstrated the first position I wanted him to do–rather simple but important to loosen up the leg muscles. Not many realized just how important our legs were, they not only determined our speed but they also determined our balance. Strong legs were an important factor to have as a warrior.

Maxon attempted to mimic my stance, but was terribly off center. I helped him get a little closer to the correct position, but he wasn't loosened up enough to get it entirely right without pulling one of his muscles.

I sighed as I helped him into the second position thirty seconds later. These lessons with Maxon would probably take a lot longer than I thought.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews and support guys. I really love everything that you guys say in your reviews. I've pre-written the next few chapters so updates should be relatively fast but still might take a couple days in between–such as life. Anyway, enjoy :)**

I smiled at Maxon as he quickly completed all the stretches, now flexible enough to do the splits and perform the stretches without pause or hesitation. It had been six days since we'd first started his training. He'd made significant progress for such a short period of time especially considering he had many other obligations to fill.

I helped him stand when he finished and he gave me a questioning look. "Today we'll begin your real training since you can finally move."

I walked over to the glove wrack and gestured for him to follow. I wouldn't need my gloves but he certainly would. For once, my hands were completely bare–my special gloves had ripped and I had to wait a day for them to be replaced. "Find a proper pair. Too loose or too tight and you'll regret it. Pick a pair that seems to mold itself to your hands."

Maxon nodded and spent a solid five minutes picking out a pair for himself before joining me near the middle of the room.

I put my hands behind me head and took in a breath before blowing it out slowly, preparing myself. "Okay, punch me as hard as you can."

Maxon looked confused so I gave him an encouraging nod to continue. He didn't hesitate after that and punched me solidly.

I didn't flinch or jerk away, but the punch had held some strength behind it.

I nodded and offered him a small smile. "Good strength, bad technique."

I walked beside him and took his fist in my hand, ignoring the slight tingles running up my arms from the skin-to-skin contact. "Now, you have decent strength so I want your thumb outside of your fist. Once we really start working out, you'll be even stronger and you don't want to break your thumb every time you punch someone."

Maxon raised a brow, causing me to pause. "Is that even possible?"

"Yeah," I laughed lightly, "happened to me twice when I wasn't paying attention. Damn finger cast was a pain in my butt for weeks."

He looked at me doubtfully so I merely shrugged. "Ask King Clarkson about it, he was the one who called me a 'bumbling idiot' for breaking it." I let him go and showed him my thumb. "See how it bends? It's different than it is on my other hand because I broke it so it can't move the same way. It gets kind of annoying sometimes."

I shook my head. "Back to the lesson now." I guided his arm along to show him a basic punch. The more complex maneuvers would have to wait for later. "Now try by yourself."

He nodded and swung. I helped him readjust a few times before he finally got it right and I nodded.

"Jessica, why are you teaching me how to punch first? I thought we'd be going over some defensive maneuvers first." Maxon asked, slightly confused.

I sighed. "You've got a lot of questions today. But I decided to teach you how to punch first because I know you've had a basic education on self defense…and you probably would have complained if I didn't teach you something a little more exciting first."

I grabbed his arm and led him over to the punching bag and told him to practice. After a few minor adjustments and comments, I watched him in silence. So far, so good. I watched for only a few minutes before nodding and walking over to a bag of my own. Usually, this would be my personal training time but since I'd agreed to give Maxon lessons I hadn't been able to take out any of my anger and it was building up.

I breathed steadily, calming myself and allowing my muscles to completely relax. Then, I began to take out all of my frustration on the helpless bag. I pounded into it fiercely, letting my emotions completely overrun me so that later I'd be able to lock them all away.

_May, Gerad, Mom, Dad, Kenna, Kota. Aspen. Maxon._

_King Clarkson._

I began punching more violently, going so far to even add some kicks in as I pictured the King's face before me.

That bastard had taken everything away from me. My family, my friends, my first love… even Maxon. God damn sick bastard. I'd kill him one day for taking it all. I'd given up my life because he had insisted on it. He had beaten me several times, all for nothing. _I'll freaking kill him one day._

"Jessica!" Maxon's voice seemed panicked as he called out to me.

Panting heavily, I stopped moving and glanced at him. He was staring at me, open mouthed and concerned.

I sighed and looked down at my knuckles. They were bleeding yet again, the skin completely torn off and blood dribbling down to the floor in steady waves. I would need to patch them up again.

"Go do some chin ups for a little bit. I'll get back to working with you in a second."

I walked to my office, leaving Maxon behind. From under my desk I pulled out my tiny emergency black box. I'd been using the black boxes too much over the years…way too much.

I unlocked the box with the key I always had around my neck and pulled out the antibacterial gel. I spread the gel gently on my knuckles, hissing from the burn it left behind.

I looked up when a soft squeak sounded through the room to find Maxon standing in the doorframe.

"I told you to do chin ups." I muttered as I turned back to my hands, still managing to keep an eye on him.

He shrugged and came over, taking my hands gently in his as he kneeled in front of me. I sucked in a small breath at the contact. "What are you doing?"

Maxon simply shook his head and started to spread the gel for me. "Let me do it. I know it's hard to wrap gauze on yourself sometimes." He offered me a small smile as he continued to care for my bloodied hands.

I sighed but let him continue anyway, it was actually kind of nice to just have someone take care of me for once. I didn't make a sound as he began to wrap up my hands in a roll of gauze.

"Want to tell me why you hit that thing until you bled?" he asked softly.

"It helps with the pain." I whisper but then clamp my mouth shut. I can't believe I just told him that.

Maxon nods, a flash of some emotion crossing his face before it disappeared. "What kind?"

I merely shook my head; I wasn't going to share my problems with him. At one point in the past, I would have gladly talked to him about it but times had changed and our relationship was completely different now–even if I wished every day that it could go back to the way it was three years ago.

"I think I understand." Maxon whispered, almost as if he was afraid to tell me. "Sometimes it's better to feel physical pain as opposed to emotional. It helps you forget about the stuff eating at you from the inside for a little while. Sometimes it's not even a conscious decision, you just do it in hopes that you'll eventually forget or that the pain will go away."

I stared at him, amazed that he could understand and put into words what I never could. What made him understand though? What was eating at him?

"What's your pain?" I found myself asking just as quietly.

_Stop asking questions, stupid! You're his teacher and a body guard to his family, not his friend!_

He smiled sadly. "I lost someone important to me a while ago, just before you came to the palace I think. I always think about our last words to each other. We argued…and I regret it more than anything else in the world. I wish I could've told her what actually happened so that she would've understood…I wish I could've told her how I felt one last time." He sighed but then gave me a soft smile. "What about you?"

I owed him somewhat of an explanation now. I sighed and thought for only a second before responding, keeping my explanation a little vague. "Many reasons. I lost someone I loved and my family. I lost everything important to me. That's why I'm here."

Once he finished, I stood and so did he. I was done talking about the past; he'd probably try to ask questions that I wouldn't be able to answer. "Thanks. Now, chin ups."

He chuckled but went to do as he was told without another word on our previous subject.

"Count of thirty."

Maxon glowered at me, no doubt hating that I was increasing the number of chin ups by five again.

Still, he did them all with quick efficiency. He dropped from the bar, a light sweat on his brow, and I smiled. "Now try five with one hand, do both sides."

He glared at me but did as he was told, struggling because he hadn't done them with only one hand before. He grunted each time that he lifted himself up, sweat breaking out in earnest across his body as he slowly pulled himself up each time.

When he finished he was still glowering at me. "Can you even do that?"

I shrugged and grabbed the bar with one hand, easily pulling myself up. I did ten just to prove my point before dropping to the ground. "Run. Ten second head start."

"To where?" he asked, seeming exasperated.

"Around the room. Seven."

Maxon began to run and I counted down out loud. Normally, I wouldn't give anyone a head start but he was probably tired and it would give me a bit more of a challenge. I began running once I reached zero, catching up to him rather quickly.

I taunted him as we ran; I even went so far as to run backwards for a short while, still managing to stay in front of him while I did.

He began sweating like crazy as he pushed himself to go faster so that he could pass my, his face a mask of determination. He pumped his legs and soon was about one step ahead of me.

I just laughed, turned back around, and jogged slightly in front of him.

We kept running for a good twenty minutes before I finally told him to stop.

Maxon panted heavily, his hands on his knees as he sucked in air.

I waited a minute to give him some recovery time and then smiled a little. "Seventy five sit ups. You have two minutes."

Maxon looked at me as if I'd lost his minds but dropped down and began nonetheless.

Once he finished I made him do pushups and begin a combination move that I'd come up with for my men that especially targeted the abdominal and leg muscles.

When he finished, he sat on the floor with his head hanging down. Sweat dripped down his forehead and his shirt was completely soaked as he breathed deeply to calm his heart rate.

I went over to the coolers in the corner of the room and handed him a bottle of water. I rubbed his back gently when he retched after taking a small sip.

I knew I shouldn't have made him do all of it, but he hadn't passed out so I let him continue on. And maybe it was a little punishment for not doing what I said when I told him to–even if I was grateful that he'd wrapped up my hands for me.

"What…was…that?" Maxon managed to gasp out between breaths.

I smiled at him as I continued to rub his back. "The warm up."

He groaned and flopped back onto the ground, still panting. "You mean I'll have to go through that every day?"

I laughed but nodded. "All things considered you did–"

The alarm rang and I froze. Shit.

I hauled Maxon to his feet and rushed out of the room. "Stay close to me." I demanded over the blaring noise of the alarms, falling into a mode that I was comfortable with and knew well.

I needed to join my team as soon as possible but I had to get Maxon to safety first.

"Kriss." He said, trying to turn around.

I pulled on him harder and tightened my grip so that he couldn't get away. "I'll find her afterward, you need to get to the safe room or Queen Amberly will be worried."

He sighed in defeat and let me drag him to a wall that I knew would lead him to the royal family's hiding spot. Thank God the Russians had left yesterday. I shoved him through the door when it opened. I turned and spotted a few men running our way and pressed the button to shut the door.

I sighed. I wished like hell that I had some weapons–especially since I was stupid enough not to grab any while I'd been in the training room which would now be locked shut until the alarm stopped. I'd just have to fight on my own though, without any weapons. I'd done it before but it was probably ten times harder when compared to how it would have been if I'd had a gun or a sword.

I ran toward the men, meeting them halfway as I shot straight into the chest of the first one I saw.


	16. Chapter 16

**Don't hate me, but the next couple of chapters won't have much of Maxon in them. I promise that something you guys will probably **_**really **_**like will happen soon but I'm not going to give too much away. So for now just be a little patient please…**

I lay on top of the man that I'd jumped onto and twisted his neck before he had the chance to attack. I pulled a knife from his belt and turned to his three friends. One was about to aim a gun, the safety on it already pulled back.

Just as he aimed, I pulled one of the other men in front of me and the bullet hit him squarely in between the eyes. Blood covered my face but right now I was simply grateful that it wasn't my own.

_Two down, two to go. Come on, you can do this._

The other men ended rather quickly as I jabbed at them a few times so that they'd flinch away. I'd cut their throats open as soon as I had an opening.

Once I finished, I shook my head and began running for the armory – I was going to need weapons for this fight as this group was obviously a group of Southerners and would kill anyone. The room was empty when I got there but my gear was still hanging on the wall, seemingly lonely when in this rather large room.

I suited up as quickly as possible, my suit a simple black that covered my entire body from the neck down. It was made of a slim, stretchy material so that our mobility wouldn't be restrained but it was also strong enough to prevent any light cuts if someone didn't press the blade down hard enough. It held many weapon holsters so I was easily able to equip my sword, gun, throwing knives, and daggers. I picked up my walkie talkie after I was ready to go. "Anyone online? Give me your position. Over."

I waited a second before Justice's voice finally came over the small device that I held in my hand. "Front hallway number two. There are a lot of rebels here and they're trying to get through us. Over."

I rolled my eyes. What did he expect? For the rebels to just sit there and politely ask them to move? I shook my head to clear my thoughts as I began running. "Is Princess Kriss safe? Over."

There was a small amount of silence. "Princess Kriss's safety has been confirmed. Over."

Thank God. At least that was one less thing I'd have to worry about during the fight.

I reached the hallway that Justice had directed me to with my sword already drawn. I didn't want to use my gun unless I absolutely had to; the risk of hitting someone who wasn't an enemy was just too great of a risk. I assessed the situation quickly before I joined the complete and utter chaos near the front of the palace.

My men and I made up an elite team, designed for the sole purpose of protecting the royal family. They were the best soldiers that the palace had to offer and were compensated generously for their services. I'd trained all of them personally until I'd deemed them good enough so I knew they were reliable. Hell, on more than one occasion one of them had saved my life.

Justice smiled when he spotted me but didn't get distracted as he fought the two men in front of him. His gaze didn't waver from their eyes, he knew that their eyes would move before their bodies did and he would be able to gauge how they would attack with that knowledge.

I smiled back at him quickly as I began slicing, not really paying attention to their faces as they fell to the ground–I only focused on their eyes so that they would be the only thing to haunt my nightmares rather than their whole face.

Within ten minutes, we'd taken care of the one group and moved on to find the next, making our way closer to where the secret doors to the royal family's safe room would be. So far, no rebel had ever found a way to open them but there was a first time for everything and I wouldn't be taking any chances.

We fought together every time that we came across any rebels, killing them because they were simply a threat. We couldn't just knock them out. They were dangerous alive and it wasn't a chance that any of us would take. The royal family's safety always came first; our morals and emotions came second. They were safer with the rebels dead. It was simple.

I leaned against the wall with a sigh when the all clear was sounded. We had fought for well over three hours before we'd been able to drive them off. I clutched a stab wound that marred the side of my body. It would undoubtedly scar once it healed – another to add to my rather large collection.

Edmund placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a look. He would be retiring soon since he was getting close to the age limit to serve in the military. He had lost his wife during child birth so he'd joined my team. He was one of my best friends and he'd been working with me since I'd formed my team. He'd served as an officer for several years before that. He smiled gently. "Well, we win yet again."

I give him a small smile as well and push the hair out of my face. My hat was still on top of my head but my hair had become a total rat's nest during the fight. I took my hat off and fixed my hair quickly, at least it would keep it out of my face until I could brush it. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. Come on guys, time to go get the royal family out of their prison yet again."

I began leading the way toward the closest door. I was somewhat surprised when I first started working in the palace after I was told to let them out as soon as the palace was cleared out. During the Selection, they had cleaned before they let us out. The royal family didn't have that same luxury, but they were use to the gore of the attacks by now.

I slide my key into the wall after I spotted the small slit for it and twisted. The wall slid away to show an endless amount of darkened stairs. "Okay, Justice and Lucifer stay and guard. The rest of you can come with me." I began trudging down the stairs, not even needing to look because I knew that they would do as I said.

When I finally reached the bottom I knocked on the door carefully. We'd developed a special way to let the soldiers inside the safe room know that it was a friend rather than a rebel trying to get in.

A guard opened the door slightly before finally swinging it wider when he saw us.

I walked inside with the members of my team behind me.

Everyone's eyes landed on me when I stopped a few feet away from the table they were all sitting at. "All clear. This time was a little more brutal so don't be surprised by the amount of carnage."

King Clarkson glanced up from the papers in front of him. "How many dead?"

I shrugged. "We haven't finished counting yet. Last I heard somewhere close to fifty." I glanced at my side and put firmer pressure on my wound as the pain began to intensify slightly. "Anyway, you guys can go upstairs but I recommend staying away from the front of the palace. There was a lot of fighting up there earlier."

The king nodded and they all stood so that they could leave. I turned back to my men. "All right, let's get going. We've got to–"

A hand rested on my shoulder and I whipped around quickly.

Maxon shook his head at me and pulled my hand away from my stomach. "How is it that you always manage to get hurt?" he teased. Then he took my arm. "Come on, you guys need to get patched up real quick."

"Why?" I asked, confused. Maxon had never done this before.

He blushed slightly. "Because," he explained after a minute, "I know you won't go to the infirmary until the palace is cleaned up. And besides, you're all bleeding pretty badly. Come on, it'll only take like two minutes."

I sighed and pulled away from Maxon. "Look, that's really nice of you but we can't."

"Why not?"

"Because that's emergency supplies. They're not supposed to be used unless it's an emergency. We'll get patched up soon enough anyway."

Maxon frowned but nodded. "Fine then."

I leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "But thank you for caring."

With that, I turned on my heel and left the room with my men following dutifully behind me.


	17. Chapter 17

**No Maxon in this one :( Still, I hope you guys enjoy it. I promise that there will be WAY more Maxon in the next chapter! Also, regarding some of the reviews I received: I have BIG plans for Kriss, Maxon, and America…let's just say that something terrible is going to happen and that it will lead to something that I hope you guys will love!**

We finished cleaning up the mess pretty quickly. The bodies were disposed of in a crematorium that had been set up about a mile away from the palace. At first, I'd considered the idea of it barbaric but I soon realized just how necessary it was. The soldiers who fought and were presentable would be sent home but the rebels and the men whose bodies had been too brutally beaten were simply sent to the crematorium. It wasn't barbaric, simply necessary. Even if it wasn't something I completely approved of.

After the bodies had finally been disposed of and most of the damage cleaned up, my team and I went to the infirmary so that we could all get patched up.

Unfortunately, I had to get stitches for the cut on my stomach. I wouldn't let the doctor do it though and instead sat on a bed with a curtain surrounding me while I did it myself. I probably wouldn't do as good of a job but I couldn't let anyone see me. I hated when I came to the infirmary just because it was a big risk for me. If anyone recognized me, the King would make me suffer.

Once I finished, my side was sore and raw but closed. In a few weeks, I'd be able to take the stitches out. I pulled back the curtain and waited outside the doors for the rest of my team to come out. It had become somewhat of a routine when any of us was in the infirmary–the whole team would wait outside the doors until the last man came out.

I looked at a clock hanging on a nearby wall. I hadn't gotten any sleep but it was already close to five in the morning. My class would start in about an hour and there was no way I would let them off the hook after what had happened a short time ago with the last instructor I'd sent to teach them. I needed to be there to watch them but there was no way I'd be able to go through the drills with them today.

I sighed and raked a hand through my hair.

Soon enough, everyone was out of the infirmary and staring at me expectantly.

"You guys go ahead and get some sleep. We'll have our meeting later today. I think it's all right to say that none of us would be very useful when we're this exhausted."

They all smiled at me gratefully and scampered off as quickly as possible.

"Justice, can I ask you something real quick?"

Justice turned back to me with a small smile. "Sure. What's up?"

"Are you too tired to help me with my morning class?" I asked a little hesitantly.

He just shook his head, his black hair swinging back and forth with the motion since it was a little long. "No. I can totally help you out. Besides, I'm not in as bad of a shape as you are right now. You had to get stitches, right?"

I shrugged. "I'm fine. I just need someone there with me to keep me awake and to help scare the crap out of the crappy group of men I was given this time."

He chuckled. "All of them just like me when I was starting out?"

I laughed along with him but nodded. "Exactly like you when you were starting out." I described the incident where I'd walked in on all of them listening to music with the instructor tied up in the front of the room and Justice howled with laughter.

He wiped a few tears from his eyes. "God, I totally wish I'd been there to see your face! Or better yet the way they looked when you caught them!"

I smiled. "Yeah, it was priceless. Now come on, can't keep them waiting for too long." I started walking to the training room, not waiting for him to agree.

Justice rolled his eyes but followed me happily. "So, Jess. It's been a while since I last saw you. How've you been?"

"Okay, I guess. The King's just had me running around a lot. I'll have to talk to him so that I can find some time to train with you guys again. It's a bit depressing to always win."

Justice rolled his eyes. "The King can go right ahead and suck my–"

"Hey! What did I tell you about saying crap like that?"

"You didn't tell me shit! You just beat the crap out of me until I learned not to curse too much around you." He faked an upset pout but couldn't keep it on his face and smiled after a minute.

"You know that if I hadn't you never would've been given the determination to join the team."

"Yes, you gave me the motivation to learn how to beat you. And I finally was able to."

I rolled my eyes. "That was only one time. I was on my period that week and I also had stitches on my arm so I ended up hitting you like a sissy. You know you can't beat me without an advantage."

"Oh really? What about that time that I–" he went silent as soon as we entered the training room.

All of the men were already in line and ready for the day. They seemed surprised by Justice's presence but none of them dared to say anything about it.

Justice's face suddenly held a scowl, his entire frame shifting so that he looked more intimidating. He'd helped my classes before and he did this each time so that it would scare them into obedience. Most of the time it actually worked.

I told them to start their warm up and they did rather quickly. Justice volunteered to run with them and I gladly sat down near the middle of the room so that I wouldn't get in the way.

It was actually kind of funny. Justice taunted them even more than I did and they all seemed far more determined to get in front of him. I wasn't sure if it was because I was watching all of them now or if it was because Justice was a man. Either way, I didn't really care. They were each trying their best and that was all I could ask for when they trained.

Justice went through the whole warm up with them and finished with a thin layer of sweat on his skin. He wasn't breathing heavily but the rest of the men took a little longer to recover, some with their hands on their knees.

"All right. Spar for a little while. Justice and I might come around and pull one of you aside. Listen to Justice as if he were me. If he tells me he receives and disrespect from any of you, I will make you regret it. Now, begin." I told them.

They quickly paired off and began to spar easily. Justice and I would pull aside and pair and fight with them, giving them pointers on how they should do one thing or another.

By the time the session ended, I was about ready to pass out.

Justice was in a similar state so I didn't ask him to stay and he eagerly left to go lay down in his room.

I grabbed a nearby maid and told her to inform the King I would be sleeping for the rest of the day so that he knew where to find me if he needed me.

The maid nodded and ran off once I let her go.

I stumbled into my room, barely making it to my bed before I passed out from the exhaustion.


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, there's a lot more Maxon in this chapter so I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

It had been four months since the beginning of Maxon's training. During that time, Maxon had really dedicated himself to the work. His body now didn't have a slab of excess fat on it, just well toned muscles. He was faster and far more flexible than he'd been before. All around, physically, Maxon had just become better. A better version of his previous self.

After the first few lessons, Maxon had decided that he wouldn't wear his shirt during them. He said that he'd simply sweat through it anyway. At first, I'd been _really _uncomfortable about it. I mean, how was I supposed to teach him when all I could see was his muscles flex and move with each step? I still had trouble teaching him sometimes but I never let it show. He wouldn't ever see the effect he had on me.

I let out a small _oof _as he attacked, a firm kick planted to my stomach. I didn't flinch too much but damn that kick was hard. And to think that four months ago I probably just would've laughed at his attempt to kick me.

I grabbed his leg before he could pull it away and twisted it a little just so that the pain would force him off-balance. Normally, I would've twisted a lot harder but I didn't want Maxon to get seriously injured so I remained a little gentle with him.

When I released him, I noticed his ever so slight limp and smiled. He was in for it now that I had an advantage.

I faked left and threw a right hook, causing Maxon to stumble back. I took the small opening I had and leapt onto him. I tried to pin him but he was strong and managed to roll us over so that he ended up on top. I couldn't stay in this position or he'd pin me down.

I wrapped my legs around his torso and rolled back so that I sat on top of him. I held his throat firmly–not enough so that he couldn't breathe, but enough so that I could prove my point. Maxon chuckled at this and laid his hands flat on the floor in submission as we both breathed heavily.

I noticed our position just then and blushed fiercely. I was straddling him and our hips were aligned perfectly as if in the middle of a passionate encounter. It really didn't help that he didn't have a shirt on and my mind betrayed me with the dirty thoughts that began to run through it. I shook the thoughts away; I shouldn't think that type of stuff.

I let up on his throat and practically jumped off of him. I wiped my hair away from my eyes and then offered my hand to help him up. He accepted my help and I pulled him to his feet. "Great job. Your progress has been amazing so far. A couple more weeks and I doubt I'll be able to beat you in a fair fight."

"So I'll win?" he asked hopefully.

I laughed and shook my head. "It'll take extremely rare circumstances for me to let you win. Most likely it'll just come to a draw."

Maxon nodded. "Okay. So, what did I do wrong?"

"You don't want to let your opponent have an opening. If I'd wanted to, I could have broken your leg with the grip I had on it. If you're going to kick someone, kick really quickly so that they can't grab you or better yet kick either low or high enough so that they can't grab you. Only kick someone like you kicked me if you're desperate or if you practice so much that you learn how to kick just right."

"How do you kick just right then?"

I sighed. "If you kick someone hard enough on their chest, right over their heart"–I traced the area over his chest to punctuate my point–"you can stop their heart. It is really hard to do and even then only works a few times out of hundreds but if you have enough force behind it and kick at just the right time, their hearts will stop. It works better and you have a better chance of getting the desired result if their hearts are beating faster."

Maxon nodded. "You've done this to someone before."

I sighed but didn't bother to deny it since it was true. "A couple of times. And sometimes it doesn't work. I've got scars because of attempts that didn't work. You have to be extremely careful if you ever plan to attempt it–and I pray that you will never have to."

Maxon nodded again. "What is it like…when you kill someone?"

I rubbed the back of my neck, trying to find the words. "It's awful. You know that the person in front of you most likely has a family and when you kill them, you imagine what it would be like if someone killed a member of your own family for no real reason. It's an utterly terrifying experience, one that you pray will end so that you never have to do it again. You have to watch as the light fades from their eyes and each time it's like a small part of you is killed alongside them. The only comfort is that you get to keep the people you love safe. Even then, some men can't handle it and go insane or kill themselves. It's not glorifying like most people think, it's awful."

Maxon stared in shock so I offered him a small smile. "That's only for killing people though. In a non deadly fight the high of battle is something that you can learn to live off of. It's an amazing experience to have if you don't have anything weighing down on your mind."

Maxon shudders and take a deep breath. "How do you kill people repetitively if you feel so horrible about it each time?"

"It's just what I'm good at." I swallow, but the lie still sounds pretty convincing. "Why don't you get going? We'll call it early today, I'm feeling kind of tired and I'm sure that you have some things you want to think about."

Maxon smiled and happily took off his sparring gloves, returning them to the wrack. "All right. See you tomorrow then."

I waited until he left to let out a small breath that I'd been holding. I sighed and then began to stretch out a little. I debated taking my hat off then shrugged and threw it to the ground. It was nice to be without it for once. I could get in trouble if someone saw me but no one ever came in here this late.

I was sweaty and the confines of my shirt were bothering of me as well. After a moment's consideration, I shrugged to myself. _Screw it._

I took off my shirt and sighed in relief, it was nice to feel the cool air on my skin. Now that Maxon had gotten better in a fight, I was actually starting to sweat during my lessons with him.

I started to get up from my stretches when I heard a gasp. I quickly stood and turned, ready for a fight. I froze when I saw Maxon standing there and his gaze quickly snapped up to my face, recognition in his eyes.

He ran over to me before I could move and turned me around. His fingers traced over my scars lightly and I flinched away from his touch as the light sting of pain followed.

"Still sensitive, huh? And my father's been whipping you. God, America. What's going on?"

I turned around to face him and opened my mouth to try and find an excuse but he held up a hand.

"I _know_ it's you so don't even bother to deny it."

I shut my eyes and mentally cursed myself for my stupid mistake. Then a thought popped into my head and I kissed him, crushing my mouth to his. I pulled him to me roughly and whispered his name before sealing my lips over his.

To my astonishment, he kissed me back with just as much fervor. His arms latched around me so that I couldn't escape and he quickly took control of the kiss, no gentleness in it as desperation clawed at both of us.

I relaxed in his grip for a few minutes, just enjoying the sensation of his lips on mine. They were soft but firm as his tongue stroked over mine and I moaned from the feeling. He tasted just as I remembered, it was an unnamable taste and the best way I could describe it was simply just Maxon. It was his taste and it was only his, there were no words to describe how he tasted.

I shuddered with regret before I punched him solidly in the face as hard as I could. His body fell to the floor with a thump and I breathed out a sigh. God, I hoped he believed the load of crap that I was about to feed him when he woke up.

Quickly, I restored my appearance to the way I looked when we were training and rushed to the bathroom to grab a cup of cold water. Hopefully, he'd believe me.

_You say that and yet you don't want him to just so that he'll kiss you again._

I shut down my thoughts and dumped the cup's contents onto Maxon's head after I'd knelt down next to him.

He groaned and his eyes opened. I pretended to sigh in immense relief. "I'm so sorry Prince Maxon. I didn't mean to hit you so hard. Don't move yet, you'll make yourself dizzy."

"America?" he asked.

I cocked my head to the side in mock confusion. "No, my name's Jessica. God, I must've hit you harder than I thought."

I checked the side of his head and found it to be all right. He'd probably just have a headache because I hit him but I doubted that there would be any permanent damage.

"Why don't we sit you up so that you can drink some water?" I helped him sit up slowly and leaned him against a wall.

I went to my office and returned to him with a pill and a bottle of water in hand. "Take the pill and drink a little bit."

He did both, downing nearly half the bottle before he stopped drinking. "What happened?" he asked, appearing confused.

I frowned a little. "What do you remember?"

"We sparred. You told me to leave early. I came back and your shirt and hat off. America…"

I laughed and shook my head. "I think you just had one hell of a dream. We were talking while we sparred and I just didn't pay attention. When you came at me, I got a little too rough and accidentally knocked you out. I'm sorry. We should probably just get you up to your bed."

"Are you sure? I could've sworn it was real."

I laughed again. "With all due respect, Your Majesty, I prefer to keep my shirt and hat on during training."

He sighed and stood on his own. "I suppose you're right. I should probably get to bed so that I can get rid of this terrible headache I now seem to have." He teased me with a slightly questioning tone, as if he didn't believe my lies.

"Sorry about that again, Prince Maxon. You can take tomorrow off so that you can recover. You'll probably wake up with a really bad headache in the morning."

He shook his head. "No way. I'll be here tomorrow whether you like it or not."

I sighed but nodded. "Fine, just don't push yourself too much tomorrow. I hit you pretty hard."

He nodded and walked toward the door with the bottle of water in his hand. I caught the attention of the maid and told her to make sure that he got to his room.

She agreed and scampered off after him.

I leaned against the wall in the training room and blew a sigh. "Close call."

"Indeed it was." A familiar voice growled angrily.

I turned to look at King Clarkson and winced. Shit.

"My _office_. Now."

I got up, already dreading what was to come.

Once I reached his torture room, I disposed of my shirt and kneeled by the wall, bracing my hands against it for support.

I was silent as the lash began to bite into my skin. He wouldn't stop until I counted to sixty, one number for each lash.

"One."


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, first chapter from Maxon's point of view. I got this idea from a reviewer, aarcher3, and decided that I liked it. It was a little strange to write this from Maxon's perspective and now that I've actually written it out I just feel like it isn't good enough for some reason, like it's missing something…Well, I hope you guys enjoy it anyway.**

**Maxon's POV**

I let the maid drag me to my room even if it wasn't necessary. She was just trying to be helpful after all and I had no doubt in my mind that Jessica had ordered her to do it.

Okay, so maybe I was allowing it only because I knew Jessica had ordered her to do it. I didn't understand my feelings for my teacher–which were far from the ordinary emotions a student would feel for a teacher. It was like I was falling in love with her. I'd come to depend on hearing her voice every day. Hell, even waiting until our afternoon lessons each day was torture.

I knew I shouldn't have feelings for her, I was married to Kriss. Ever since we'd been married though, she kept randomly disappearing. Sometimes I even made it to our bedroom before she did. It was just strange and she seemed far more distant as of late. It was as if she was sneaking off the palace grounds. What made it worse was that she refused to tell me where she'd gone; she always just said she was "busy" with one thing or another. Our basically non-existent relationship was extremely strained, especially since she had managed to become pregnant but hadn't been able to give birth. The miscarriage had been tough on our relationship and now he constant disappearances only added to that strain.

The maid helped me to get settled on my bed, refusing to leave until I lay down on top of the sheets at the very least.

Once the door had shut behind her, I sat up and put my hands on my temples, rubbing gently to relieve the pressure that had built there. I had one hell of a headache.

After I'd woken up, I'd been so sure that my dream had been real. I'd walked in to find my America standing in the middle of the training room, scars lining her back so much that it simply looked like one very large scar.

Even with the scarring, she had looked beautiful. With her wild red hair and those bright grey eyes that I'd come to love so much before she'd died. I missed those eyes so damn much.

Everything had seemed so real in the dream; even her scent had seemed real. She smelled of wood and flowers–sort of like a meadow. Three years ago, I had relied on that smell to get me through each day.

I considered the dream and shuddered with remembrance as I rubbed my bottom lip. Her kiss had been just as I remembered, sweet and gentle but stirring feelings in the put of my stomach that spread like a wildfire throughout the rest of my body. Her lips had been so soft and her taste…

Her taste was still in my mouth. It was barely there but I could recognize the faint taste of her on my tongue.

"But that can't be possible," I whispered to my empty room, "not unless–"

I stood. There was no way that had been a dream. Everything seemed too real and if I could still taste her then it only affirmed the fact that I had been awake when we'd kissed.

Jessica was America.

The revelation was astounding and as I thought about it, it began to make perfect sense. That first lesson, when she'd hummed. I'd recognized that sweet melody because she'd played it on her piano for me before. It explained why I shivered every time that she touched me, why my skin would crackle like lightning had struck it every time her eyes met mine.

It explained why I'd felt like I was falling in love with my teacher.

God, everything made sense now! I didn't understand how I'd been too blind to see it before.

I shot out of my room and ran back to the training room but she wasn't there. Where on Earth could she be?

I checked her room as well as a few other places around the palace that I knew she was usually at, but my search proved unsuccessful. I couldn't find her.

I rushed to my father's office to talk to him in case he had sent her out on a mission of some sort but he wasn't there either.

Strange.

I couldn't find my father or America…

Oh God no.

I ran as fast as I could, faster than I'd ever run before to a room that I hadn't visited in almost three years.

I opened the door and froze.

America's bloody back was visible, fresh cuts layered upon the many scars that were now barely seen due to all the red liquid. She was shuddering in pain and had just called out a number. Fifty six.

He'd whipped her fifty six times in just this one encounter.

My gaze moved to my father who held a whip in his hand as he stared at me in shock. My hands curled into fists as anger flooded through me.

Pure white hot rage clouded my vision as I approached him. I took the whip from his hand and flung it to the far side of the room.

I shoved him back roughly, causing him to stagger and fall to the floor. I squatted down next to him. "Don't you dare, ever touch her again. I will kill you for it." My voice was a low growl, matching the emotions roiling throughout me with the bite that each word had as I spoke.

He chuckled manically. "Like you would kill your own father."

I punched him once more, barely able to restrain myself so that I didn't permanently damage him. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and shook him roughly. "I would because you aren't my father. No father would ever do something like this to anyone; a father would be able to show compassion for life. You don't have any of that, you are cruel and empty. I hate you with every fiber in my soul and I would be all too willing to let you experience some of the pain that you have caused others."

The King's eyes widened as he gulped, the fear evident in his eyes for only a moment before it was replaced by a slightly crazy gaze.

I meant every word that I'd said. I'd told him of my plans to marry America and he'd taken her away from me. And to top it all off, he was beating her.

I was still completely in love with America and I'd be damned if I saw her get hurt again. She didn't deserve to experience the pain he'd inflicted on her.

He slapped me roughly, causing my head to jerk to the side and my thoughts to flood away. The slap didn't hurt that much but it reminded me of all the times he had hit me in the past, causing a new wave of fury to come to my body.

I just shook my head and punched him yet again and kept doing so until he fell unconscious on the floor.

Not many knew it, but the King suffered from severe paranoia and frequent panic attacks. The doctors would just think he'd hurt himself in another one of his hallucinations. They weren't sure exactly what was wrong with him, but they said it was a mental illness commonly found among soldiers who had been in battle for too long. It drove most men to insanity and it seemed it was slowly beginning to do the same to the King.

I turned to America afterward only to find her slumped down on the floor. She looked exhausted and her back was bleeding. From the puddle below her on the floor, she'd lost a lot of blood from being whipped.

I ran over to her and kneeled down beside her, not giving a damn about the blood that seeped through the material of my pants and began to coat my skin. I took her hand gently in mine, trying not to startle her too much. "America."

Her head jerked up and she looked at me desperately, her usually bright grey eyes subdued and bleak on her face. I gently cupped her face in my hands, fearful to do anything that might cause her pain. I knew from experience that any movement could agitate the wounds on her back, especially since they were fresh.

It broke my heart to see the woman I loved, the woman who seemed so strong and unbreakable, lying on the floor in pain with a defeated expression on her face. Her whole body radiated just how much agony she was in from her wounds. Her eyes seemed confused and distressed as she stared at me, unable to look away because I was holding her face.

"America," I said as gently as possible, "can you walk to your room or do you need me to carry you?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, we're back into America's POV. Let me know if you guys are interested in another chapter from Maxon's perspective and I'll see what I can do. Thank you for all the support on this story, you guys push me to continue on with this story even through some tough sessions of writers block, you're all amazing! Here's chapter 20.**

* * *

**America's POV**

"America, can you walk to your room or do you need me to carry you?"

I froze when Maxon asked me that. The haze of pain had finally lifted enough so that I could just make out his words.

I was even more terrified–if that was even possible–because now Maxon knew who I was and there was no way I'd be able to convince him he was having a dream again. No, there was no way for me to get out of this one.

The King was going to kill me when he woke up. I'd barely survived the amount of lashes he had given me this time. Next time, he'd probably raise it to one hundred lashes.

Maxon sighed after I didn't answer him and picked me up gently in his arms before calmly walking out of the room. His face didn't betray any of his emotions aside from a slight amount of sadness.

I whimpered as he walked and his grip tightened slightly. My whole body was on fire, the pain indescribable from my new wounds. Maxon's arms–which were touching my back because he was carrying me–were rubbing against my cuts as he carried me. I didn't blame him, he was being very gentle and walking very slow but the pain was too immense for me to withhold the whimpers that wanted to turn into screams.

"I'm sorry, America. We'll be at the infirmary soon."

"No. Not the infirmary." I gritted my teeth to hold back a scream. God, I wasn't certain if I'd be able to survive this. "My room. I have a kit under my bed. Justice can help if I need it."

"America–"

"No arguing, Maxon." I hissed out and squeezed my eyes tightly shut as a fresh stab of pain seemed to run through my open back.

I heard him sigh but I knew he wouldn't take me to the infirmary since I'd asked–he was just kind in that way. I kept my eyes shut as he walked us to my room, refusing to let him see any of the pain that was probably evident in my eyes–or the happiness that he'd came into that room and had saved me.

Finally, I heard him open a door and I managed to open my eyes, risking a look to confirm that it was my room.

Thankfully, Maxon had listened and we were in complete privacy in my room–the King had wanted to put sound equipment and cameras in here, but I tore them all out each time that he attempted to put them in.

Maxon shut the door with a small kick and we were alone. "Put me down on my feet." I demanded. I needed to get the kit from under my bed and start working on my back.

Maxon merely shook his head and placed me on my bed, flat on my stomach so that my wounds were exposed to the cool air in my room. "Don't move. I'll take care of you as best I can. You're in no condition to try and fix up yourself."

I rolled my eyes at him but remained still. It was sweet that he wanted to take care of me but at the same time I knew I would be capable of taking care of myself. I'd done it countless times before and this time was no different.

Maxon reached under my bed and pulled out the black box that I kept there, right over a secret door on the floor which led to the royal family's safe room.

He didn't have to bother ripping my shirt away once he opened the box since I'd already stripped it off. I always took it off whenever the King beat me.

Gently, he began to apply a gel to my skin.

I hissed from the fresh burning sensation that accompanied that application of the gel and bit my lip roughly so that no sound would escape my lips.

"I'm sorry, America." Maxon whispered as he continued to work.

I looked at him and focused on his face. He was definitely mad – that much was clearly shown in his eyes–but there was also a sadness in his expression that caused my heart to ache a little in my chest. "For what? You didn't do anything to me, Maxon."

I bit my pillow when he began applying the gel to the center of my back, slowly working upward to where the cuts ran the deepest into my skin. I slowly unlatched my jaw from my pillow after I was sure I'd be able to control myself.

"For this. For everything. God, I'm just sorry for everything."

"What, are you implying that this is somehow your fault? It's not like you were the one who decided to hit me." I managed to grit out.

Maxon sighed. "Maybe not, but through my King Clarkson found out about you. I didn't know it at the time, but there are cameras all over the palace. When I made you tell me about your past, my father found out about it. I'm assuming you didn't sign up for this willingly or told him about your past in any way so I'm willing to bet that he forced you into this. I'm sorry because you were forced into doing something that you never wanted to do…because of me." Maxon paused to put more gel on his hands. "Can you tell me how this happened, America?"

I sighed. "Do I have a choice?"

Maxon nodded vehemently. "Of course you do. I'm not going to strip you of your ability to choose like my father would, America. I don't want to be that kind of a person. It's just that I would prefer it if you told me so that I could understand what's going on."

I nodded and took a minute to sort out my thoughts and then I told Maxon everything. Everything from the night of our argument up until now. I expressed how I felt about anything and Maxon listened to everything, only interrupting me twice with questions about what I'd experienced. He applied the gel the whole time, gently rubbing it into my back.

When I finished, Maxon wrapped gauze around my stomach as he processed what I'd told him. When I was finally wrapped up, he sighed. "Everything that you've told me is horrible, America. I'm sorry that you had to go through all of that because of my mistake. It's all my damn fault."

He looked at me, holding my gaze with his steadily so that he was laid bare and so I could see each emotion that was buried underneath the brown depths of his eyes. "I can't believe–well, actually, I can believe–that the King would do that to you. I just can't believe that in all these years I never once stopped to think that you would be alive." Tears began to stream down his cheeks and when he spoke again; his voice was a harsh whisper. "I thought you were dead."

I wiped a tear away and offered him a small smile. "It's not entirely your fault, you know. I wanted to tell you about my past because I trusted you at the time, Maxon. I got myself into this situation. And as you can see, I'm still very much alive."

He just shook his head. "I can't wrap my head around everything that you've been through. When I thought you were dead…" More tears began running down his cheeks as he broke off from his sentence.

I sighed and then looked right at him. "Maxon, why are you so upset by this?"

He frowned at me, obviously upset. "What do you mean why am I upset? I thought you were dead! And now you're alive and I married Kriss when I'd been planning on proposing to you."

I gasped at his admission. "What? But…you told Kriss you loved her. Why would you propose to me?"

Maxon shook his head. "My father forced me to tell her that, he said it make the Selection seem more interesting to the audience. He threatened me with a beating when I argued with him and I caved. It was the biggest mistake of my life–I told you as much during our lessons. Anyway, when you questioned me about it that night I was too cowardly to admit the reason that I'd told Kriss that I loved her. I didn't want you to know even if by not telling you it ended up hurting you. God, that was a huge mistake. I should've just talked things out with you rather than walking out."

I sighed and took his hand, waiting for him to look at me. When he finally met my eyes, I smiled at him. "You have no idea what that means to me, Maxon. I thought that you didn't care because you didn't even look sad during the funeral. I thought that you didn't care and it crushed me. I thought that you'd lied about your feelings for me when I saw just how…expressionless you were."

He squeezed my hand tightly. "No, America. I love you and when I thought you were dead…I was broken. God, I was severely depressed for a long time. I didn't even talk to Kriss until the wedding. I just couldn't stop thinking about how you should've been the one by my side. It killed me when I had to end the Selection and propose to her because I only wanted you."

I bit my lip. "I'm sorry, Maxon."

"How about we both stop apologizing, America?" He chuckled. "I've missed saying your name."

"Well, it's nice to not have to address you so formally for once." I giggled, a small part of my old self beginning to return now that Maxon was around.

"I'm surprised you've managed it for the past three years." He chuckled again. It wasn't his silly laugh but a deep, rumbling sound instead.

I cleared my throat after a minute. "Okay, so what about your father? He'll kill my family unless we do something about it."

Maxon sighed. "I'll take care of it. He's been having pretty severe hallucinations lately so I'll be able to convince both him and the doctors that he was just having another one about beating you and in the process hurt himself. I'll make sure that he doesn't hurt your family. In fact, I should probably go get the King off of the floor and then call your family to check in on them. If he wakes up early…"

I nodded. "Go, I'll see you later."

Maxon offered me a shy smile as he stood. "Okay. I'll come back and check up on you later."

I shook my head. "I'll see you tomorrow during our lessons. I just need some rest. Justice can help me patch myself up in the morning so that I'll be able to move around again."

"But–"

"No buts." I said sternly. "I'll see you tomorrow at five."

Maxon shook his head but there was a small smile on his face. "That's my America." He chuckled and began to walk to the door so that he could take care of the King.

"Maxon?"

He paused at the door. "Yes, America?"

"It's not your fault."

He just shook his head again and closed the door behind him.

I sighed as I relaxed into my bed. After three years, I'd finally blown my cover. Maxon knew who I was now and nothing would be able to change it. It was dangerous as the King would most likely soon find out about it.

But at the same time, for the first time in three years I didn't really give a damn about what the King thought.

I fell asleep with Maxon's voice echoing through my head, repeating the same thing again and again.

_That's my America._


	21. Chapter 21

**100 reviews? Damn, you guys are awesome. For that, how does two new chapters sound? It's not as awesome as all of you are, but it's the least I can do. You can blame all the updates on pure boredom and aggravation that none of the fanfictions that I've been following have been updated lately, it's killing me!**

**Anyway, this chapter is a little boring, but it's important. It'll get better really soon, I promise!**

* * *

I woke the next morning in pain, but pushed it aside. Normally, I would want to just take a day or two to recover but I couldn't let that happen today. I had to be in my classes and I wouldn't let Maxon come to my room again–it was too dangerous since the King could easily watch the camera feed and see everything that we did.

I stretched out a little bit, careful to not reopen any of the cuts on my back. They would heal eventually, just as all my other ones had. I got dressed for the day quickly–opting for a pair of my looser jeans and a baggy t-shirt for the day. I'd look like a bit of a bum but I was dressing for practicality, not for appearances.

As soon as I walked into the training room, I knew something was wrong. I looked over the entire room but nothing was out of place. Everything was in the exact same place as it was yesterday but…something was different.

It was when I entered my office that I realized exactly what it was. A gently hum that was barely noticeable resonated in the room, seeming to charge the air. I searched my entire office and narrowed my eyes when I finally found the device. A sound recorder. That bastard of a king was recording everything that I said to anyone. Shit.

I walked away from the recorder. No doubt the King had demanded this to be set up and I had no doubt that when I returned to my room, it would be wired as well. He probably thought I'd only be able to identify cameras because since I'd torn them down several times before when he'd attempted to put them inside of the training room. There was no way I could let him know that I knew about the sound recorders. He'd just put them in another place and another until I wouldn't be able to find them. God damn suspicious old bastard.

I went through all of my classes as usual–though I didn't participate as much as I usually did–and spoke even less than what was considered normal for me. The time seemed to crawl by and I was brutal in each of my classes. In less than a week all of the men I trained would be dispatched to assist in the war efforts. Normally, I wasn't allowed to train men as long as I had been with this new group but the King had agreed that we needed better soldiers in the field and had given me a few months to train them. I just hoped like hell they'd be ready for New Asia.

When the time came around to Maxon's lesson, I came up with the perfect lesson to teach him.

He walked in with a small smile and I was on him, covering his mouth before he could so much as say hello. I raised a finger to my lips in the universal sign to be quiet.

He nodded and I removed my hand from his face.

"All right, today we'll be practicing hand signals. Pay attention. You need to be ready for New Asia soon and I refuse to let you fall behind. These special lessons will be canceled unless you totally devote yourself. If you don't then I'll kick you out and you can try your best to survive New Asia on your own."

Maxon seemed confused but he didn't comment on my words. Thank God.

I walked us over to the middle of the room and sat us down across from each other so that I could look directly at him and still have a view of the door in case anyone decided to peek inside. I pressed two fingers to my forehead. "New information found."

He repeated the gesture and nodded for me to continue.

I made us stay and practice the gestures longer than I normally would with a class. Maxon had to remember the gestures I taught him so that I could talk to him silently if the need arose.

I nodded when we finally finished. "All right. I'll give you a packet with the signals so that you can study them. I want you to memorize as many of these signals as you can within two days. Oh, and start learning sign language as well. It'll help you immensely if you get in a situation where you can't talk to a teammate. After you've learned the signals and sign language, I'll test you. If you pass, we'll move on to other forms of communication such as with a number of blinks."

Maxon nodded and though he still seemed confused about my directive to not talk he remained silent through it all.

He followed me into my office where I grabbed a packet for the signals and also one for basic sign language, putting an extra sheet of paper on top. I wrote what I needed him to know so that he wouldn't do anything stupid.

_Maxon, our voiced are being recorded in here right now. Don't say my name and don't come to my room because it'll probably be wired too. Speak as little as possible when you're in here. Burn this._

I handed the papers to him and he nodded after he read the note. He gave me a quick one-armed hug and mouthed "I'm sorry" before he left.

I sighed as I sat back in my chair, beginning to work on a few papers that the King had sent me for the day. I signed several of them and circled errors in others, writing notes in the margins so that the errors would be fixed.

Once I finished, I went to my room and searched it from top to bottom. There was a recorder in the bathroom, taped under the sink, and another right underneath my bed. There was even one in my closet.

I sighed as I leaned against the wall by my door. This wasn't good. I needed to talk to Maxon but there wasn't any way for me to do that without the King knowing about it.

I had to figure out a way to talk to him quickly though, Maxon needed to know what was going on and I needed to get an update on my situation with the King as well. I hoped that he'd been able to convince the King that whipping me was only a hallucination.

I thought about it for a minute and then grinned. Maxon would absolutely hate me in a few days but it was one of the few ways that we'd be able to talk. It was the best option I could think of.

Within three days, I would put all of my classes on hold and put Maxon and a few other prospective recruits through a few tests. My team needed a new member again since Edmund would be retiring from his military career in about four months.

Maxon was going to despise me when I forced him to go through all of the tests.


	22. Chapter 22

**Next few chapters should be full of amazingness, just wait for it! Even I'm excited for what I have planned, it's going to be epic :)**

I grinned at all of the men who'd volunteered to go through their own personal hell–and Maxon. My team and I stood in front of them all in tight formation with me at the head of the group.

After a few minutes of watching each man fidget uncomfortably, I took a step forward. "Good morning, gentlemen. Now, as I understand it, you're all here because you want to make the team and protect the royal family at all costs. If any of you here are not willing to put your life on the line–to die–for a royal, then leave immediately as I won't have anything less on my team.

A few men quickly left the room and I nodded, it wasn't an unusual occurrence when I recruited men onto my team. I was just grateful that they'd been honest with themselves and with everyone else in the room. When it came down to it, my team's job was rather simple. Die before any of the royal family does. Our job was to protect them no matter the cost. I explained this to every man in the room and gauged their reactions. Some were scared, some excited, and some determined. No one else left. A good group of about ten men stood before me, ready for their tests.

"All right then. Just to warm you guys up a bit, we'll start off with a ten mile run. Justice"–I gestured to him and he nodded so that the men would know whom I was referring to–"will be leading everyone. I will run behind you and give you a three second head start. Anyone who falls behind can simply leave because you won't make it through the rest of what I have planned. Now go!"

They didn't hesitate and began to run. I told Lucifer to take my place at the back for a little while as I grabbed Maxon's arm and held him back.

Lucifer nodded and disappeared with the rest of the team.

Maxon opened his mouth to speak but I shook my head and counted to three before dragging him forward and pulling him into a run.

He remained by my side as I began to jog quickly so that we wouldn't fall too far behind.

As we ran, I updated him on what had happened and warned him about how to act around the King. I could finally talk to him without fear of being overheard since we were outside the palace. There was no way the King could wire the entire palace grounds completely and it wouldn't make any sense to have recorders set up outside anyway.

Maxon seemed a little baffled by what I told him but nodded and agreed nonetheless. "I just can't believe he would go to that much of an extreme. I thought I'd convinced him…"

I shrugged as much as I could while running as the group of men quickly came into view. "I'm not that surprised. He hasn't trusted me since the day I started my job."

Maxon just shook his head and we began to run faster as he told me about how everything had gone just as he had planned but that he hadn't been able to get a call through to talk to my family yet. He'd sent some soldiers out this morning to check on them.

I thanked him before we caught up with the men. I laughed loudly to alert them of our presence. "Not good enough guys! My grandmother can move faster than you and she's dead! Let's go!"

They began running slightly faster as I continued to taunt them. I didn't allow myself to ever pass any of them. I never did. The run was only intended to tire them out so that I could see if they could still perform while under extreme conditions–such as exhaustion.

I grinned at them when we finally entered the gym once more. None of them fell to the ground but most were breathing heavily with their hands on their knees. This time we had a decent group of me. The first time I'd done something like this, none of them had been able to continue. That's when I decided to start my classes. The men at the palace had to be prepared for anything.

I motions to my team and they stepped forward. Most of them men in the palace were frightened of me, but sometimes a man's deep shout was enough to make them pee themselves. Besides, my team had one year complained about how I "couldn't take all the fun away" so I just let them handle the qualifying fights. I would watch and judge who I would fight. After that, I'd decide who I wanted on the team. But first they had to warm up a little bit more.

The team ordered for them to stretch, run one lap around the gym, do twenty pull ups, sixty sit ups, forty pushups, and complete all of it within thirty minutes.

I waited patiently, watching all of them as they set out to complete the tasks they'd been given. All of them seemed determine to see this through.

Once they finished, the fights began. Each of my team members fought, switching off so that all of them could get a little action as the recruits were called up one by one.

I carefully observed each fight, determining who I wanted to see more of and who wouldn't make it. To my surprise, Maxon actually did pretty good. He managed to pin Lucifer to the floor before Lucifer kneed him in the gut and threw him off. If Maxon had been just a normal soldier, I probably would have wanted him to be on the team.

I waited for all of the fights to finish and then nodded, standing up and clasping my hands together. "Good job to all of you. I haven't seen a better group of dedicated soldiers in a long time. All of you should be proud of what you've accomplished today. Now, I'm going to point and those of you who I point to will step forward."

I pointed at all the men I didn't want and told them to get out as politely as I could manage. They grumbled unhappily but did as I'd commanded and left without an audible word of complaint. They'd get over it eventually.

I then gestured for the first on left in the line to step forward–only four men were left, including Maxon.

So, I fought. Each of the fights went a little differently than the last but all of them had the same end result. Each of them ended up pinned to the floor.

I stood in front of them once I'd finished as they stood before me in line. I thought back to each of the fights as I surveyed each man. I'd decided who I wanted and I discussed it quietly with my team. They all agreed.

I went over to a man with blond hair and dark blue eyes. "You've got a lot of promise. With a little training, you'll be good enough to join the team. I want you to start coming here every day at one and we will train until four. Do you want to be a part of my team?"

The man nodded eagerly.

I turn to the rest of the men. "Wait outside the doors please. I will talk to you all in a minute."

They nodded and once they were out of the room, I took off my hat and stared directly into the man's eyes. "You will go through unimaginable pain if you accept this. Every day, yours life will be a living hell. If you want to be on this team, you will go through all of it gladly and willingly. Do you understand?"

He nods once more. "Yes."

I sigh. "Good." I turn to Justice and he nods, going to my office so that he can retrieve our symbol for the new recruits. My whole team–myself included–had our symbol tattooed onto our bodies. It was a choice we all made one day and it was something I was proud to have. The symbol was tattooed on the back of our necks so that we could hide it if the need arose.

I turn back to the blond man. "We will put you through the initiation, you must make several promises and you must swear on your life that you will follow the oaths that you are about to take. If you cannot, then we will not allow you to join the team."

"Okay."

Justice returns and hands me a bracelet, our symbol etched into the metal it was made up of. It was a rather small symbol but the black lines came together in an intricate pattern that was somewhat hard to follow but beautiful from a distance.

I held the bracelet firmly in my hand. "Will you die for the life of the royal family?"

"Yes." He responds, his voice firm and strong to show his resolve to go through with this.

"Will you always be loyal to this team and to all of Illea?"

"Yes."

"Do you promise to remain with this team until you can no longer serve?"

"Yes."

"Swear upon your life to follow the oaths that you have just made."

"I swear on my life to die for the royal family, to be loyal to this team and this country, and to serve until I am no longer able to. If I should break this oath, I will forever rot in hell and be given a death worthy of high treason."

The last sentence wasn't necessary, but it was a nice touch and I would hold him to it later.

I held out the bracelet and secured it to his wrist–he would wear it until he could get our tattoo. "Welcome to the team."

He grinned and I gestured for him to join the other men so that the team could get acquainted with him. They all enveloped the rookie and began asking him questions about one thing or the other.

I smile and walk out of the double doors that the rest of the men had left through after putting my hat back on. "I'm sorry to say that none of you made it. If we are looking for another team member in the near future, I'll be sure to contact all of you though. Thank you for trying out."

The soldiers all nodded and quickly left, leaving me and Maxon standing outside the hallway.

"Is there something that you need, Prince Maxon?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and opened his mouth, but the alarm cut him off.

More specifically, the rebel alarm. God, nothing could ever just be simple, could it?


	23. Chapter 23

**Warning: There is some strong(er) language in this chapter. It's only a few words but I don't usually use them and some readers may find the language slightly intense. Do not read if you can't handle it…**

**Things are finally starting to pick up in the story, you're all going to find out a lot soon! I can't wait to finally type what I have already written down! It's going to be awesome :) ****This chapter is going to switch from Maxon's point of view (as his POV was requested by a reviewer for this chapter) to America's at one point. This chapter is also a bit longer than usual. I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Maxon's POV**

America's face dropped as soon as the rebel alarm went off. The open, trusting look she'd had on her face when I'd talked to her was replaced with a cold, cut off look that I assumed she wore whenever she was on the job.

My own heart began to race. The rebels were becoming more and more insistent lately, trying to get inside the palace and steal whatever it was they were looking for.

America grabbed my arm and pulled me along with her, her grip as hard as steel. We entered the gym and the rest of her team–new member included–were in a tense formation.

"Emergency formation everyone!" she shouts to them. She turns to a man who I assume is the newest member of the team. "Just do what we do and try to stay out of the way. Act as backup and protect the Prince, let us handle everything else unless it's absolutely necessary."

He nodded to her and stood next to me, his whole body radiating tension.

America and her team surround me so that I was in the middle of their group, completely protected on all sides. A small part of me was annoyed but I knew that she was just doing her job.

"We need to get Prince Maxon to safety. Keep it tight, there's a safe room entrance relatively close.

A man who I'd seen before–his name started with a J or something–shook his head. "No, it's on the second floor."

America glares at the man and he shrinks away from her slightly. Her eyes were cold and hard as she stared at him. And, if I had to admit it, that look was a little sexy. "Just follow me and keep him safe. No arguments."

We make our way slowly through the palace, stopping at each hallway so that America could check them before allowing the rest of us to move into it.

We stop at one hallway and America peeks around the corner, pulling back almost immediately. America signals with her hand for us to back off as her group forces me back a few steps. She motions for two men to come with her and they all disappear down the hallway.

I tap my foot nervously. What if America got hurt? With her luck, she probably would. I really hoped that she wouldn't but I didn't know about the situation she was in. What if there were fifty men around the corner? What if they all had guns and were heavily armed?

I took a step forward, but one of the men–the one who'd basically been assigned as my babysitter–stopped me with a firm hand on my chest. "Prince Maxon, stay back. It's not safe yet." he warned.

I sighed in irritation and began counting. At twenty, I would shove these men out of the way and check on America.

"Leaving!" I hear her shout but I still couldn't see her.

What was going on?

There's a crash and the something shatters, the loud noise echoing through the hallways.

There are several grunts, all male. At least America wasn't hurt. She could handle it, she _would_ handle it.

She screamed.

My eyes widened and I shoved the rest of the men out of the way, not caring about the danger.

They shout at me from behind but I ignore it and continue on into the hallway.

America has a sword in her belly, blood seeping through her clothes as she gasps and tries to fight off the man.

I growl and tackle him, careful to avoid the sword and to pull his hand when we fell so that it wouldn't cause more damage to America. I spot a dead man nearby and pluck the sword from his hand.

The man beneath me begins to fight back as he sees what I grab, punching me as best he can while I have him pinned.

I punch him firmly and he stops for a second, stunned. I don't stop.

I get a firm grip on the sword in my hand and slice it over his neck. He begins to gurgle as I jump off of him.

Another man is coming up right at me, in my path to America who was trying to pull the sword out of her stomach.

He tackles me and this time I allow us to fall. I don't let him get on top though; if he overpowered me then I'd be dead in less than a second. I couldn't let that happen. I had to help America.

_Never let them get the upper hand; you fight until your last breath whenever it's between you and them. You _cannot _hesitate in a fight. That's what will kill you. Now move Maxon! _America's voice rang clear as a bell inside my head. Her lessons were starting to pay off.

I wrapped my legs around the man's waist as we continued to roll and got the upper hand, sitting on top of him with the sword in my grip.

I began to slice downward, hoping for an easy hit.

He grabs my wrist before the sword can make contact with any part of his skin.

A growl erupts from deep in my throat. All I can see it America with that sword in her belly as I punch him as hard as I can. It's enough.

His grip loosens and I stab him a few times, each stroke intended to kill, before hopping off of him and allowing him to bleed out onto the floor.

I turn and another man is coming up behind America, a gun starting to be pulled out of his belt as he stalked toward her.

I narrow my eyes at him and launch my body at him, colliding with him but dropping my weapon along the way.

_Shit._

He smiles when he sees my face and begins to pin me down. I do the only thing I can think off and head-butt him. Pain erupts in my forehead but because I'd been expecting it I'm quick to recover. The man on top of me howls in pain and flinches.

I slide out from underneath him and aim a kick toward his head, not withholding any of the strength that seemed to be running thickly through my veins.

His neck gives a sickening crack as it twists to the side in an unnatural way. His body falls to the floor and he doesn't move again.

I shudder but don't allow myself to feel anything as I turn to America. She was finally alone. There were still about four more rebels down the hall but her men were taking care of them.

I jogged over to her. "Are you hurt badly?"

She rolled her eyes but shook her head nonetheless. "You didn't have to go all ape-shit on those guys, Maxon. I could've handled them." She remarks. "And you disobeyed orders. Go back to the team so that they can guard your ass."

I shook my head. "No way."

She rolled her eyes yet again and grabbed my wrist. She dragged me to the corner and shoved me toward her team. "If he gets away again then you will all be off of this team. I told you to keep him safe and yet you stand here while he fights. We'll be having a _long _talk about this later." She growls angrily before disappearing into the hallway once more.

Five minutes later and they all returned from the hallway. I spotted the spot on America's shirt where she'd been cut, it was bleeding badly.

I took my shirt off and handed it to her.

She opened her mouth to protest but I just shook my head. "Argue and I'll go running around the palace screaming 'here I am' to every rebel in here."

America glared at me but I didn't back down. She was bleeding and needed something to tie it off. I was _so _not letting her use her own shirt, I wasn't going to let anyone see her topless. Not in a million years if I could help it.

She sighed after a second and tied the shirt around her. Then, she began leading us once more to whatever destination she had in mind.

She took us to her room. What the hell? There was a passage to the safe room in here?

She had two of her men push her bed out of the way and kicked the black box that held medical supplies in it to the side. She lifted a carpet out of the way and sure enough there was a small hatch on the ground. America lifted it up and darkness greeted us underneath the hatch.

America backed away and grabbed the black box before sitting on her bed and opening it.

She pulled off my shirt and handed it to me before taking off her own.

_God freaking damn it!_

She began to treat herself even as she barked out orders. "Rookie, I want you to take Prince Maxon down there and make sure he gets to the safe room. If they ask why you're down there with them just say that I sent you and you'll be fine. I don't want you in the fight this time and Prince Maxon's safety must be confirmed. Be careful going down, there are a lot of twists and turns and it's really dark. Make sure you don't slip or anything. Do _not_ let Prince Maxon come back up. Knock him out if you have to."

The man she was speaking to nodded and grabbed my arm, shoving me down the hole in the ground. "Jessica!" I shouted, knowing I couldn't use her real name here. "Jessica!"

I couldn't leave America. She was already injured and she could be hurt much worse if I wasn't there to protect her. She could bleed out for Christ's sake. The wound she had was deep and if she dropped in the middle of a fight, she'd be dead.

_God, don't even think that. She has to live._

The man who'd been assigned to watch me closed the hatch and we were surrounded by darkness. He grabbed my arm once more and began dragging me forward.

I tried to fight him with every step, but it was useless.

Reality began to set in after that and I realized that I'd killed not one but _three_ men. All of them probably had families, people who would miss them now that they were gone. And I'd been the one to end their lives.

I shuddered as I thought about it and America's words began whispering in my head once more. She had been right about death, it was horrible to kill someone and the guilt was so thick that I could actually taste it.

I shook my head. For now, I'd just have to get to the safe room–since the man leading me obviously wasn't planning on letting me go back to America. I'd have to worry about my feelings later.

* * *

**America's POV**

Once the hatch closed, I let out a sigh of relief. Maxon was safe. That was all that really mattered at this point.

I wrapped gauze around my body once I finally finished applying the gel to my wound. It was a deep cut and I'd already lost a lot of blood from it. I was beginning to feel the effects of loosing so much but I knew that I had to fight on so I pushed the dizziness and exhaustion away.

Justice helped me finish it off as much as he could and stared only at the bandage rather than at the skin I'd revealed by taking my shirt off. He'd seen much more before–fighting tended to tear clothes a _lot_–but I still appreciated that he wasn't gawking at me openly.

I stood when I was finally patched up and put my shirt back on–it was torn but it covered up my skin a bit and it would offer a thin layer of protection if a rebel tried to hit me. It wasn't much but it was better than nothing. "I'm going to be slower because of this." I said as I stared evenly at my team. "This freaking hurts like a mother and I've lost a lot of blood already. You guys are probably going to do a lot more fighting than I will today so watch each other's back and make sure that no one gets hurt.

"I need two of you to stay here and make sure no one followed us. If a rebel figures it out and gets into the safe room then the King will have all our butts on a silver platter in the morning. Lucifer and Justice come with me. You two stay here and make sure no one gets in. You know what to do if anything goes downhill. We'll see you later."

I pulled the two men with me as I left the room, leaving no chance for argument from Edmund or Oliver.

We set out and checked all the doors to the safe room, making sure they were securely shut before joining in the fight at the front hallways of the palace. There was always a lot of fighting near the front and we needed to drive them all back or kill them before we could secure the palace.

I killed several men as quickly as I could, not really noticing their faces like I had when I first started out. I'd learned to focus only on their eyes–which moved a millisecond before their bodies did and gave away their intentions–so that only they would haunt my nightmares.

My thoughts distract me and once again a man buries a sword deep in my belly, causing fire to erupt inside of me. His cut was right next to the other one and ripped some of the gauze I'd wrapped around myself.

This time, I flinched away before I could stop myself. I stare at the man in front of me for a moment and cringe when he pulls his sword out of my body. He had brown hair and eyes and had rather plain features. He looked like a teenager, if not younger, his features were still somewhat babyish.

I was going to be killed by a kid. He had tears in his eyes as he lifts his sword for a final blow. I fall back, the dizziness and exhaustion finally overwhelming my overworked body.

"Jessica!" someone cries. I can't tell who it is though and shut my eyes.

I was just too tired to fight off the blackness that enveloped me as soon as I began to welcome it.

There was nothing anymore. No aches or pains, no sight or smell. Just pure peace and quiet.

"Jessica!" something shouted through the black haze. "No!"


	24. Chapter 24

**This ends in a BIG cliffhanger. Hope you guys like it ;)**

* * *

Something disgusting wafted up my nose and I cringed away, my eyes bugging open. I sat up with a gasp, bonking heads with someone. I groaned and lay back down. God damn I hurt absolutely everywhere.

I looked to my right and immediately slapped Justice as hard as I could.

"Hey!" he protested.

I glared at him. "You're lucky I can't reach further down, soldier. Why do you always put that disgusting crap under my nose whenever I'm unconscious? I asked you not to do it but you just can't help yourself, can you?"

He grinned at me. "Wakes you up every time though, doesn't it?"

I shook my head at him. "It's _gross_! It smells like a dead freaking cat and barf at the same time." I mutter the last part and wipe a hand down my face.

I sat up slowly so that I wouldn't get dizzy and looked around the room. I was in the infirmary once more. I notice that I have at least twenty people surrounding me including a bunch of doctors.

My team immediately pushed through everyone else and wrapped me in hugs. I winced each time but bit my lip and managed to hug all of them back. They were acting as if I'd just died or something.

I look to the doctors on my left and notice a cart by my bed, two paddles held in one of the doctor's hands as they stared at me in shock.

I scoffed as I looked at them. "Your stupid paddles ain't got nothing on the stink of whatever the hell Justice has in that bottle. That crap could wake up the dead." I turn back to my team. "Did my heart stop or something?"

Justice shook his head. "Nope. They were worried that it might but once I shoved the bottle under your nose, you woke up and your hearts beating normally yet again. Now, what do you remember?"

"That little kid stabbing the crap out of me." I shudder. "Hurt like hell." I turn to the other members of my team. "You three better start running before I get my butt out of this bed so I can kick all of your asses to New Asia! I told you to–" I stopped because they were already out the doors and I snickered. Once I got my hands on them, they'd _so_ be regretting letting Maxon get past them. They should have known better.

"Well–" Justice began but was cut off.

"I need all of you out right now. She's alive as you can see and now she needs medical attention. Now, scat!" a male doctor shouted, making shooing motions with his hands.

I held onto Justice's arm when he stood. "Take care of my classes. And tell my five o'clock that I won't make it but that I'm okay."

He nods and leaves without another word, leaving me and the doctor alone.

I lie back when he directs me to and he tries to give me blood but I refuse. He warns me that I won't be able to sleep for a few hours and I just nod.

I lean back against the pillows and relax for a few minutes. I was going to be stuck here for a while. I was just thankful that the doctor that had once treated me as America hadn't treated me once more as Jessica.

My luck just had to be shitty though.

The same doctor came to my bed just then, closing the curtain around us. His eyes widen when they meet mine.

This was _so_ not good.

He ordered the nurse who was watching me–to make sure I didn't sleep–to leave us alone. She did as she was told and I glared at her until the curtain closed behind her figure, leaving me alone with the doctor.

He sat next to the bed and shook his head at me. "I see that the King has done it yet again."

"What do you mean by that?" I ask, slightly confused but also having a guess at what he was going to say.

"King Clarkson faked your death, America." he whispered as he leaned closer, careful to not let anyone overhear us.

"I-I…"

He chuckled. "Don't worry; your secret is safe with me. It's a miracle that I didn't notice it for this long." He met my eyes and gave me a grim smile. "I want to talk to you about something rather important before I check on your health, if that's all right with you."

I sigh but nod. There was no point in trying to pretend to be oblivious about the situation. He obviously knew what was going on so I'd just have to trust him.

"Now, I've seen several men in your place before and I really hope that you'll be the first one to actually listen to my advice. Reveal who you are, go and see your family. It's not worth pretending to be someone you aren't for the rest of your life. Especially since each day there's a chance you won't ever see the people you love again."

"But–"

"I know that he threatened to kill them should you reveal yourself. But trust me when I say that living your life without those that you love will be the biggest regret of your life if you wait too long."

I bit my lip. "How do you know?" I asked quietly, my voice a hoarse whisper from the emotion that was beginning to clog my throat at the thought of seeing my family again.

"Because," he replied just as quietly, "it happened to me. My family is dead and I lived years without them when I should've been there every day to tell them how much I loved them. Instead, I'm stuck here with no family and no real identity." He took my hand in his and gently began to stroke his thumb over my knuckles–thankfully still covered by my gloves.

He sighed as he looked at me. "He's going to kill them all anyway, you know. At first, it'll seem like an accident but soon they'll all be dead. Every time that you upset him, he will kill one of them. Eventually, he'll kill your whole family so that you'll be left with nowhere to go. Nowhere and no one to turn to."

I sighed. "Thank you for telling me all of this. I'll definitely think about what you've told me but it's just…I don't think I can risk it."

He chuckled, as if he'd expected as much. "Just try not to make my mistakes. Now, let's get you checked up."

With that, he began looking over my entire body. He told me to turn over and I froze.

He offered me a kind, knowing smile. "I have them, too. There's no need to be embarrassed about your scars." He turned around and pulled down his shirt a little, displaying the evidence of scars on his back.

I nodded and flipped just as he'd instructed me. "Please just don't touch them unless you absolutely have to. They're sensitive most of the time."

He shakes his head when he sees the damage done to my back. "I wish I'd known sooner. I have some gel that might help with your sensitivity and scarring. If you'd like I can give you some."

I nodded. "I'd appreciate that."

He offered me another smile and then lets me flip back over and readjust my clothing. "Now, I just need to know a few things and if all goes well then we can get you out of here by tomorrow."

I nod eagerly but when there's a loud crash we both tense up. I begin to stand, leaning on the bed for support when I finally did. I prepared myself for an attack when the curtains were pulled back and Justice runs in, stopping right in front of me.

He gasps for breath and shoots me a panicked look.

I push away from the bed and shake him gently. "Breathe, soldier. Deep breaths. Get yourself under control."

He takes in a breath and regains control of himself, his body relaxing slightly with each deep breath. It was a technique I'd taught all the men when they were panicking or when they felt like they couldn't breathe.

"Okay. Now, what's going on?"

Justice shakes his head. "Princess Kriss has gone missing."


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm glad that most of you liked the cliffhanger for the last chapter. And sorry for not updating yesterday but I just got busy and couldn't find the time. Anyway, here's Chapter 25. **

* * *

I spread out the papers before me, looking over the maps and reports. "Okay, so we know that she's most likely in this general area." I pointed out our area of interest to the west of the palace. "They disabled her tracker before we got an exact location but I want planes over this area right now. If they see anything suspicious, I want an immediate report and at least twenty soldiers sent to search the area. Once suspicious areas are searched, we'll decide where we'll be going so that we can check it out ourselves."

Justices, Edmund, Lucifer, Hiccup, and Jason–the rookie–all nodded along with my plan.

"Well?" I snapped at the men surrounding me who would deliver the messages to the necessary people. "Make it happen!"

They all managed to squeak out a "yes ma'am" before running out of the doors. I rubbed my forehead and sighed. How had this happened?

Edmund placed a hand gently on my shoulder and squeezed. "It'll be okay. We'll find her soon."

I nodded but I didn't really believe the words. I'd find Kriss; I just wasn't sure what kind of a state I'd find her in–alive, dead, or nearly dead. I was hoping at least for the latter. The King would kill me if she died.

"I just don't get how this could happen." I shook my head in wonder. "The only people who know of the trackers are the royal family and us, as well as a few other trusted advisors and such. It is a well-kept secret and I doubt the rebels just suddenly noticed it. Those things are well hidden so…"

"So, she must have taken it off herself?" Jason asks.

I nod. "Unless they somehow found out about it–which I highly doubt–then she took it off willingly. There were at least two trackers on her so I somehow doubt that they managed to get both off of her without her consent."

"Are you suggesting that she went with them willingly?" Justice asks, sounding thoughtful as he considered the possibilities.

"It's a possibility. I'm thinking that she took it off because they pointed a gun to her head and she was scared–which would be really stupid of her if that did happen. I don't really know what to think about this whole situation."

I yawned as I went to my laptop to check my e-mail–a private network that the King had set up for the important people in the palace to communicate. There wasn't anything new yet.

Edmund squeezed my shoulder again which caused me to turn to him, giving him my full attention so that he could tell me what he obviously wanted to.

"You need to get some sleep. You got out of the infirmary before it was recommended that you leave and I know you're exhausted. Stitches are a pain and I'm sure you're worn out and sore. Just sleep for a little while, we'll make sure to wake you up if anything interesting happens."

I open my mouth to protest but the rest of the team agrees with Edmund and they shove me into a makeshift bed–cough, a couple of blankets on the floor, cough–which I had set up in the corner.

"Fine," I huffed as I settled down, "but only for a few hours. And if anything happens, you wake me up immediately."

They all nod and I lay down on the blankets, it wasn't exactly comfortable but it would do for now.

"Good, because if anything happens and I don't know about it when I wake up, I'll chop off all of your balls and force feed them to you."

Jason laughed, thinking it was a joke, but the rest of the men just nodded with a little fear in their eyes. They knew I didn't bluff–as I'd proven when Justice had joined the team. He'd had a nasty mouth and after a while I got really sick of it. I'd told him that the next time he cursed; I would wash his mouth out with soap and make him swallow some of it. I had to wash out his mouth three times before he finally got the message and stopped.

I closed my eyes and drifted off.

* * *

It felt like on seconds had passed when I was suddenly thrown onto the cold, hard floor.

I gasped as I clutched my stomach, my stitched area screaming in pain. That had freaking hurt. I look up into the face I'd been avoiding all day.

I sighed and look over to my men, waving them out of the room.

"How could this happen?" The King snapped angrily once we were alone.

I rubbed my forehead, pinching the skin a little as a headache started pounding around inside my skull. I stood after a minute so that we were eye-to-eye. "I don't know. I'm doing my best to find her, Your Highness."

"Because sleeping is so productive!"

"Listen," I snap at him, "I needed the rest. I put my team in charge while I got some sleep. I trust them with my life so that means by default that you do as well. I told them to wake me up if they received any news and obviously they haven't. I'll find her soon, but this stuff takes time and I need you to show a little patience with this."

I looked over to the clock, it read as five in the morning. I groaned quietly, I'd only gotten about an hour's worth of sleep.

"You stupid child!" he shouted. "I'll–"

"With all due respect, Your Highness, I won't be able to work if I can't move. Punish me for this later, but right now I have a lot that I need to figure out if I'm going to bring Kriss back."

He glared at me. "This conversation is not over. If you don't find her by tomorrow, you'll regret ever being born."

I rolled my eyes when his back was turned and told my men to come back inside as soon as the King pushed the door open and left. They all shuffled into the room and looked at me as if they were sorry.

I waved the situation off. "Any news?"

Lucifer shook his head. "No. None at all."

I nodded and rubbed my temples. "Can one of you get me a coffee, please? I have a massive headache right now."

Justice left to get my coffee while the rest of them helped me look over my papers. In truth, very little had been discovered. The only news was that there was none. Kriss hadn't been seen anywhere and neither had the rebels.

Justice returned with a mug of coffee and handed it to me just as the phone rang.

"Talk." I snapped as soon as I picked it up.

"We're tailing a group of three men. They look like rebels and they are talking about a 'new royal toy'. How do we proceed?"

I shot up from my chair and began pacing. "What's your location?"

He told me and I nodded. It was less than an hour away by car and less than twenty minutes by air. "Follow them, do not engage. Turn on your trackers so that we can locate you once we get there. Do not lose the tail and turn your radios to station four. We'll communicate with you through that channel when we land. Jessica, out."

I clicked the phone off and quickly chugged down my coffee. "Suit up, guys. We're going to be flying today."


	26. Chapter 26

**Warning: some strong language is used in this chapter (and most likely the next few as well but I'll always inform you in the author's note about it). Read at your own risk :)**

**God, I feel awful about this chapter and after you read it, you'll know why–don't hate me for this! I hope you guys will like this chapter but I have a feeling that most of you are going to end up hating it…**

**And let me just say it: WOW, over 20 reviews in one day. I got a lot from a guest: S (thank you for all the reviews today S, they made me smile) but I really appreciate each and every one that I receive from all of you! Everyone who reviews, favorites, or follows me or my story just makes my day. All of you are totally awesome! Thank you guys for all the continued support!**

* * *

I glanced at the tracker one last time; we would be able to reach the soldiers on the ground from where we were now.

I nodded to my men and they all jumped out in quick succession–we'd left Jason behind since he hadn't been trained properly yet–before I jumped out of the plane myself.

My stomach flipped with intense anticipation and nervousness of soaring through the air at such high speeds. I loved skydiving–I'd done it many times before for other missions and it always managed to give me a thrill–but I also hated it.

The adrenaline pumping through my veins was indescribable, my heart racing as the ground came closer and closer. The air whipping on my face hurt but it was a familiar pain and only added to the sensation of falling without anything to hold you back. There was just your body and the wind as it soared past you. But the gut-wrenching terror was constantly there, a nagging fear that something would go wrong in the back of my mind.

When it was right, I pulled the line and was immediately jerked back, my speed slowing immensely in less than two seconds. Floating down was cool too, but free-falling for that short period of time was the best part of the whole experience.

I followed the line of men and we all landed relatively close to each other. Silently, we all began removing our harnesses. Once I was free of the restrictive equipment, I pulled out my gun but kept it lowered with the safety on.

I checked the small tracking device I'd brought with me and looked at where we were compared to where we needed to be. We were less than half a mile away.

I nodded to my team and they returned the gesture, acknowledging that they were ready to go. I gave them all the signal and we began to run, all of them falling into a single line behind me.

We ran in absolute silence, each of us watching our footing so that no noise would be made. We were especially careful when we got closer to our targets.

I slowed slightly and glanced at the tracker. They hadn't moved in a while.

Slowing down to a silent walk, I approached the soldiers who were hiding behind some trees while looking out into a small clearing. I approached one of them and put my hand over his mouth so that he wouldn't scream and gave him the signal to shut it. The rest of the team did the same thing to the other soldiers.

Once they realized we weren't rebels, they all relaxed and nodded. Simultaneously, we all released them. I went to the head of the group–as he was marked by a patch on his suit over his chest. "Report."

"There's a hatch in the ground about ten feet away that leads underground. They mentioned a royal 'visitor' but we did not actually see the objective. I deemed it too dangerous to go underground without some backup as I'm assuming that there will be a lot of men down there."

I nodded. "Good job. I need at least two of your men to stay up here so that when we retrieve the objective, we'll be able to hand her off. We need someone to guard the entrance anyway so that no one comes after us. The rest of your men can come but you all will do exactly what I say exactly when I say it. Understood?"

He nodded silently and pointed at two men who knew what he wanted and didn't appear do happy about it but nodded back nonetheless. They would stay above ground to guard the entrance and pick up Kriss when we got out of there so that they could take her to safety.

I gestured for all of the other men to follow me before moving in the direction that the man had indicated. I quickly found the hatch but pulled it open very slowly, careful so that it wouldn't squeak.

Once it was open, I hopped down into the black hole with a soft _thud_ and rolled to help absorb the shock of the impact. I was in a series of complex, rugged tunnels lit by lanterns which hung on the walls.

I leaned against the wall and waited until everyone else had made it down before I kneeled and looked carefully at the dirt floor. There was no sign of a struggle so they'd probably taken Kriss through a different entrance.

I sighed and looked to Edmund–he was the best tracker of the group so I let him take the lead after gesturing him forward. If anyone could find Kriss, it would be him.

He led us along several dark hallways and stopped at a door – unguarded with a key hanging beside it. He let us inside and gave the signal to spread out and look around once the door opened.

The hallway that we stepped into was full of cells. It was cold, damp, and much darker inside the hallway that ended after about twenty feet or so.

I begin to look through all the cells, finding multiple dead bodies but none of them were familiar so I simply moved on and kept looking.

I froze when I spotted a familiar figure. It was familiar in the fact that it was a she. And that she was my sister. I knew without a doubt that it was May inside that cell, her red hair and body structure familiar but also alien at the same time.

I frantically gestured Edmund to me and snatched the keys from his hand once he came over. I opened the cell and threw them back at him so that they could keep searching.

I sprinted into the cell and kneeled next to May. I gently tilted her face and pressed my fingers to her neck. Her heart beat strong and steady beneath my fingers. I breathed out a sigh of relief–thank freaking God she was alive.

I shook her gently, mindful of the injuries that I could see were all over her body. My heart thumped wildly in my chest at the sight of her. Despite the fact that she was bloody and battered, I was excited to see her again.

She groaned and opened her eyes. "A-America?"

"May, everything's going to be all right. Can you stand?" I whisper urgently, switching into my business mode once more in the hopes that I'd be able to get her out alive.

She nods and I help her up. "America, how are you alive?"

"I'll explain later. Now shut up and save your energy. We're still in danger here."

She nods yet again and leans on me heavily as I drag her forward and out of the cell.

The rest of the men look at me weirdly as I walk out with my half-unconscious sister leaning on me. "Did you guys find her?" I whisper just loud enough so that they can hear.

Justice shook his head. "No. She might be somewhere else though, I'm sure that they have more prison cells all throughout this place. Do you want to keep looking?"

I thought it over for a minute but finally nodded. "Yes. We'll keep looking for twenty more minutes. If we can't find her by then we'll get out of here. Let's move. Edmund, do what you've got to do."

Edmund nodded and once again tried tracking Kriss.

As we walked, May whimpered lightly and I tried my best to comfort her while telling her to be quiet. She was probably in a lot of pain right now but I just couldn't afford to take her above ground yet. I had to keep looking for Kriss and I doubted any of the soldiers would be able to make it back safely. For now, she'd just have to grit her teeth and deal with it. I'd get her out of here soon. And once she was safe, I'd kill the King for not informing me of her capture.

We walked around and eventually, Edmund motioned for us all to stop once more.

"No, that entrance won't work." Kriss's voice snapped at someone, her voice low and threatening in a way that I'd never heard it before.

"What if–"

"I said it won't work, you imbecile!"

They were getting closer.

I gently lowered May to the ground and shushed her when she opened her mouth to protest. I couldn't fight with her in my arms and no matter how much I wanted to be with her so that I could protect her, I'd have to leave her for now.

I motioned to my men to take formation and pushed the less experienced soldiers behind my team as we got ready for a fight. From the sound of the footsteps, there were multiple men coming our way.

I put away my gun–fearing that it would cause too much noise–and pulled out two daggers, there probably wouldn't be enough room for me to use my sword effectively since these tunnels were narrow.

They rounded the corner and froze when they saw us. Kriss wasn't even in chains; she was walking with them willingly.

I growled as I attacked the men, careful to avoid Kriss so that I didn't accidentally hit her–she might be working with the rebels but I somehow doubted the King would be pleased if I brought back her dead body. I would kill her if I had to, but for now I would try my best to avoid it.

I killed three men in quick succession before I froze at the sight before me. Kriss had a gun directed right at me in point-blank range. She would kill me if she pulled the trigger.

I slowly began making my way back, trying to gain some distance but she matched me step for step as we crept away from the fighting. Her eyes glinted in the small amount of light but never wavered from my own gaze.

"You know, you've been a pain in my ass for years, _America_."

I discreetly turn on my radio, making sure that our conversation would be recorded as proof for later. I shrug at her as I turn on the radio to keep her attention on my upper body rather than my hands. "How so?"

"All your stupid little protocols!" she hissed venomously. "During the Selection it was easy to sneak off but since you took over I've been trapped in my damn room far too often!"

Once again, I shrug. I keep my eyes on hers, being careful to see if they shifted even ever so slightly from mine so that I could tell if she was going to shoot. "Why would you want to be here anyway, Kriss? You have everything at the palace, everything and yet you throw it away so that you can live in the _dirt_?"

She scoffs. "It's nothing that you would ever understand."

"Try me."

"I'll try to kill you, probably succeed too. Imagine what I'll tell Maxon when I get back. Poor, poor Jessica gave up her life for mine. He'll feel so sympathetic and I think it's sort of funny considering that's the crap the King fed to the rest of the country about your 'death'."

Her eyes shifter fractionally and I jumped out of the way. The gun fired.

A scream of pure agony echoed through the halls.

I turned and saw May, blood and bullet wounds evident on her body.

I grit my teeth as I realize what had just happened. I'd moved out of the way and had given Kriss a clear shot at May. May was hurt because of me–again.

With an outraged roar, I tackled Kriss to the ground before she could fire again. I pulled the gun from her hands and shot her in the legs three times. She howled in pain, but I wasn't done yet. I kicked her in the ribs a few times, not stopping until there were several audible cracks. I then twisted both of her ankles, probably breaking them from the sound of it when they were twisted.

_Bitch deserves it._

She lay sobbing silently on the floor before I punched her a few times so that she'd lose consciousness. She was bloody and beaten, but not nearly as much as she deserved. However, now wasn't the time for me to kill her. I had to look at May first and fix her up to the best of my ability. She'd have to hold out until I could get her back to the palace so she could receive treatment.

I turned around and kneeled next to her. Her breathing was fast and shallow, her eyes beginning to lose their focus. She was going to die.

I took her hand and tears misted my eyes, but none fell. "May." I managed to whisper.

She smiled at me. "I-I'm so happy to see you a-alive, America." She spits some blood out of her mouth. "H-how?"

"The King forced me to fake my death. I control the army now." I said, not wanting to go further into it.

She nodded as if that made all the sense in the world. "He's an a-asshole. K-kill him for me, p-p-please."

I nodded. "I'll do anything for you May, anything in the world."

"S-sing for me." I looked at her curiously but she just nodded her head again. "I-I know I'm n-not gonna last much longer, America. I w-want to hear y-your voice a-again." She manages to gasp out. It was obvious that she was having difficulty trying to speak and her eyes were filled with unimaginable pain. I could almost see death's claws as it began to rip through her body, slowly taking her piece by piece.

I shudder, knowing she was right. I knew there would be no saving her–it was too late for that. I'd seen too many deaths before to hope that she might make it out alive. She was going to die and there simply was no way around it.

I began to sing a melody that I had for her when she couldn't sleep, when her nightmares would make her sneak into my room and cuddle with me so that I'd protect her from the monsters under her bed or in her closet.

I didn't cry as I sang and I didn't cry when her eyes closed and her shallow breathing suddenly stopped, death finally settling over her entire body.

I curled my hands into fists and bowed my head when I finished the song. May was dead.

My little sister, the one real joy in my world, was dead.

I picked her up in my arms as gently as I could when Justice told me we needed to leave. "Pick up the traitor and knock her out if she wakes up again."

Hiccup picked up Kriss and we all began to run, escaping the underground hell hole.

We make it to the exit without any difficulties and I allow everyone to go up before I did. I slung May's body over my shoulder and began to climb the ladder that led out. Once I stood on the surface, Justice pulled the ladder up and put it somewhere in the woods so that no one would be able to use the exit that we had.

With that, we all began running as quickly as possible after we'd collected the two men we'd left outside to stand guard.

I felt numb inside, there was just nothing. I didn't believe that May was really dead, even if I carried her body with me as we ran. Everything just seemed dull and bleak as we continued to run.

I knew that I had responsibilities though and pulled out a small device that would connect me to the palace. "Urgent transport needed. Objective collected but the situation is dangerous. What is your time out? Over." I demanded a little breathlessly into the device.

"Affirmative. Five minutes out. Tracker on. Keep running in the same direction. Helicopters will be there to provide transport shortly. Over."

I sighed and pushed the men to go fast, knowing that the longer we lingered the higher our chances would be of some rebels attacking us in order to get Kriss back. I assured all of them that the help would arrive soon and they all seemed to run just a little faster after hearing that.

We ran until the familiar chop of helicopter blades filled the air and two helicopters landed swiftly in front of us, descending like hawks from the sky.

We had Kriss loaded on safely within minutes. The men were just starting to get on when bullets began to shower around us.

"Take off now!" I shouted to the man behind the controls of the helicopter with Kriss in it. I urged Edmund inside of it so that he would make sure she didn't attempt to escape the palace.

I put May's body on the ground before I spun around to face the enemy. The chopper swiftly began to lift into the air. It soon disappeared, leaving most of my team and a few soldiers behind.

I began firing rapidly toward the men shooting at us, trying to be precise yet quick about it. I soon emptied all of my clips and threw the gun to the ground because I was out of ammo. I charged at the sixteen rebels who'd survived the gun fight and they did the same. The rest of my team joined me, all of us sticking together to protect each other's backs.

I'd just knocked out the man in front of me before another descended upon me. I used my daggers and slid it firmly across his throat. He fell trying to stop the bleeding at his neck.

I risked a glance at the forest around us and noticed that more men were coming. We wouldn't be able to hold all of them off. I shouted a retreat and ran toward the remaining helicopter. I loaded May onto the chopper just as the last man was getting on. I got myself inside and ordered the pilot to take off.

We just barely made it out.

I picked up May's body and held her in my arms, the warmth of her body quickly fading and turning cold like a corpse. My fists clenched at my sides tightly, my nails cutting through the skin and I felt blood begin to drip slowly down my fingers.

The King and I would be having a little chat about this before I killed him.


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks to all of you who chose to stick around! I'm glad that you haven't quit on me yet :)**

* * *

Pure white hot rage boiled inside of me as I walk through the palace with my little sister in my arms, Edmund following behind me with Kriss in his arms.

Every employee we passed gaped at us as we made our way through the halls, but I gave them no heed as I continued on my trek with single-minded determination. I knew where the King would be.

I kicked the door to his office open. He was surrounded by several business associates and Maxon as well.

"Get out." I snapped.

They were all quick to obey, leaving only Maxon and the King behind. I glared at Maxon but he didn't budge.

"Prince Maxon, leave. I have a rather important matter regarding my contract with the King. It's a private matter."

He didn't move.

I gritted my teeth and moved aside so that he could see Kriss in Edmund's arms. I'd hoped that he would go to her but his eyes only widened slightly. He remained right where he was.

Finally, I shrugged and put May's body on the desk in front of the King before turning back to Edmund. "Leave her body on the floor and wait outside. Do not let anyone else come inside unless you get express permission from me and do not open the door. Out."

Edmund did as I told him and shut the door behind him.

I stalked around the desk and over to the King, gripping him by the throat as I hoisted him up and against the wall.

"We had a deal, you bastard." I hissed, barely able to withhold myself and not kill the pathetic excuse of a man in front of me.

He clawed at his throat uselessly, trying to loosen my grip so that he could breathe. I tightened it instead, knowing that I put a little more pressure I could crush his windpipe.

"If you value your life then you will explain within the next five seconds why I found my little sister inside a rebel base. And don't even think of calling the guards because if you do then I'll kill you long before they even get here."

I released his throat and instead pressed against his shoulder so that he wouldn't be able to escape my grip.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He managed to gasp out as he sucked air into his lungs desperately.

I shook my head. "Wrong answer."

I picked him up and dragged him back over to his desk, shoving his face towards my sister's lifeless one. "Who could this possibly be? Perhaps someone you swore would have protection for the rest of her life? Imagine my surprise when I find my little sister beaten inside of a prison cell in a rebel's underground hideout! Then, when I find Kriss she's walking along like she owns the place and ends up shooting her at close range. Kriss killed my sister. The girl you picked to be your son's wife worked with the rebels and _murdered _her."

I push his face closer to hers. "Does she look protected to you?" I demand angrily, shouting right by his face.

"Jessica…"

I let him go only to punch him squarely in the jaw. He fell to the floor, but I purposely hadn't hit him hard enough of in the correct place for him to black out. No, he needed to be conscious so that he could hear what I needed to tell him.

I squatted down beside him and tugged on his hard after flicking his crown off his head. "I made you a promise the day that we agreed for me to work for you. I gave up my entire life and have upheld my end of the bargain. Yet you can't manage to keep your side of our deal when nothing has changed in your life whatsoever! I will keep my promise." I threatened at a low growl. "Just not today." I banged his head against the floor once more and turned it roughly toward me. "Anything to say?"

"I will have you killed for this, you insolent child."

"No, you won't." Maxon said, his voice quiet but authoritative.

We both glanced at him and kept our eyes on him as he continued. "Everyone knows that your anxiety attacks are worsening. It wouldn't be the first time you hallucinated and caused harm to yourself. You will not tell anyone what has happened in here. I also believe that due to your mental issues that you are becoming an unfit King. My coronation date is going to be set for next week and I will become the new King of Illea."

King Clarkson stared at his son, wide-eyed in shock. "You would do that to me?" He demanded angrily.

"Yes," Maxon said evenly and without hesitation after glancing at me. "You've hurt her enough as it is and I will not allow it to continue. You also picked a rebel to become Queen–and I may have complied but it wasn't ever really my choice to begin with." Maxon looked to me. "Please let him off of the floor."

I could still feel the rage burning fiercely inside of me, but I couldn't kill the King…yet. I smashed his face into the ground one last time and he fell unconscious. I then stood and kicked Kriss's still unconscious form on the floor, just releasing some of the anger that had built up inside of me. A noise was made.

I stared at Maxon.

He just held his arms open to me and I couldn't stop from throwing myself into him.

His arms wrapped around me protectively and we both fell to the floor. He began whispering soft nonsense in my ear as he began to squeeze me against him more firmly. I didn't understand one damn word, but his voice was soft and comforting as I clutched his shirt tightly.

I buried my face and simply breathed in his scent, shuddering. I didn't cry–and for that I was somewhat ashamed–but I did clutch him and trembled as if I was.

After a while, I loosened my grip and began to pull away from him but Maxon simply tightened his grip on me so that I couldn't move away. I stopped fighting him after about five seconds.

"It's all my fault." I whisper into his neck.

Maxon shakes his head. "None of this is your fault, America. Sometimes horrible things just happen."

"No. Kriss had a gun pointed at me. I jumped out of the way before she pulled the trigger and May was behind me and it ended up hitting her instead of me and if I just hadn't of moved then she would still be alive and I just–"

"Shh. Everything's going to be okay." Maxon shushed me softly. "It wasn't your fault, America. It wasn't you who shot that gun, it was Kriss. You didn't decide to kill her; you just acted on instinct so that you could survive."

"But I–"

"No, America." Maxon says firmly.

I manage to turn my head to the side, too emotionally exhausted to keep talking. I caught sight of May's body once more. That brought on a fresh round of desperation, anger, and depression.

All the chaotic emotions swirled around within me like a storm, becoming stronger and stronger with each second that passed. Anger burned in my stomach and threatened to take control of my body so that I would kill the man and woman responsible for the death of my little sister. Desperation tightened my chest, yearning to have May in my arms once more–for her to be alive and laughing with me like we used to as kids. But mostly, depression flooded my body.

I was accustomed to death and faced the reality of this whole situation a lot faster than most would. The numbness that I had felt in the rebel base was gone and realization had finally dawned on me. May was never coming back, I would never see her again and it was possible that the rest of my family had suffered the same fate that she had.

Maxon turned my head away from the desk, speaking softly to me once more about how it wasn't my fault.

It _was_ my fault. All my fault. If I had just moved faster or perhaps if I'd taken her above ground first then she would still be alive. I would have May in my arms right now and we'd talk about how happy we were to see each other.

Instead, her body was lying limply on a desk. I was guilty for her death, I was the reason she was no longer alive.

I pulled my face away from Maxon in complete surprise at what I suddenly felt on my face. I touched my cheeks with my fingertips and realized they were wet. I wiped at the wetness furiously, but Maxon wouldn't allow me to for long.

He pulled my head back into his shoulder and I sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulder, the tears finally flowing after three years of being held back.


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry for not updating lately, but I've just been busy. I'm going to try and finish this story soon though so updates should be coming more often than they have recently. I hope to have this story completed by Wednesday so keep checking for updates :)**

**Oh, and just to clear up a little mistake: Oliver's nickname is Hiccup (that's why there were different names used in the last two chapters). If you want a thorough explanation look for a review I left which will go into detail about the reason for my mistake.**

**Now, on to the story.**

* * *

After my episode with Maxon, I decided that we needed to go to the infirmary. We couldn't just let the King and Kriss sit on the office floor all day. I was sure Kriss would need a lot of attention since I'd probably broken a few of her ribs back at the rebel compound.

Maxon decided to carry his father while I carried Kriss.

We walked in comfortable silence toward the infirmary, neither of us wanting to say anything for fear of breaking the peace that had settled between us.

After this, I would have to grab May's body and bring it to crematorium. I couldn't risk anyone knowing that I knew who she was. I couldn't bury her on palace grounds and there was no way I'd be returning her body to Carolina. She was bloody and her body showed just how much she'd suffered.

I knew that if May could have chosen, she would have wanted to be buried. But I couldn't respect her wishes.

_The dead are past saving, take care of the living._ That was a mantra I'd come to live by. May was dead but I still had to keep my cover, still had to hide anything from my previous life. May needed to be cremated even if she would have wanted something else if she was alive.

We finally reached the infirmary and I settled Kriss onto a bed – doctors immediately started working on her, questioning what had happened.

"She turned into a traitor." I mumbled before I left them so that they could do their work.

I went over to Maxon–who stood beside his father's bed–and managed to smile at the doctor.

He gave me a knowing look after he finished checking the unconscious King on the bed. He shot me a wide grin before turning to Maxon with a serious expression. "Another panic attack?" He glanced at me and smiled, knowing that wasn't the case but playing along with it anyway.

Maxon nodded. "Yes. They're getting more frequent. Perhaps we could start giving him something a little stronger?"

The doctor sighed. "I'll see what I can do but these pills do have some severe side-effects, Your Majesty. I'm worried that if he gets a stronger dose, the pill might have to opposite effect and just worsen his symptoms."

"What do you recommend then?"

He shrugged. "Definitely some bed rest and maybe a different kind of medication along with the ones he is currently taking. I'm not sure how effective it will be but it will be less dangerous than simply upping his current medication."

The doctor turned to me. "If you wouldn't mind, Your Majesty, could you please leave so that I could speak with General Jessica here for a moment?"

Maxon nodded, although appearing confused, and stepped out of hearing range but kept his eyes on us.

I looked to the doctor. "Is something wrong?"

He simply shook his head. "What happened? And don't say 'nothing'. I know the look on your face."

I sighed in defeat, he knew. "My sister." I managed to whisper.

His eyes widened in understanding and he placed a hand on my shoulder sympathetically. "I won't tell anyone but if you need to talk, I'm here for you. I know exactly what you're going through so you don't need to be afraid to tell me anything."

"Do you think that the rest of my family are...?"

He shook his head. "Not yet, but soon because of his…panic attack. He's not forgiving and he will do everything in his power to make you suffer from here on out. You'll need to be really careful about what you do from now on, Jessica."

I nodded. "Is there anything you would suggest that I do?"

He smiled at me. "I already told you. It's just your decision on how you're going to do it. I'd suggest you make your decision soon though. It won't take long before your family begins to suffer."

"What if Maxon became King?" I asked, seeing as how his coronation would probably be next week anyhow.

"They'll still suffer. King Clarkson will still have a lot of influence and control on the country, his power won't just end because his son takes power."

I nodded. "Thank you."

He nodded as well and smiled before turning away so that he would work on another patient.

"Wait, what's your name? I didn't really get the chance to ask you earlier."

He came close to me and leaned in so that his mouth was right by my ear. "Technically, it's Bruce. But you can call me Ronald when no one else is around, America."

I smiled and he gave me a brief hug before rushing off. I then turned to find Maxon but he was already walking toward me.

"What was that all about?" He asked, seeming curious about my conversation with Ronald.

I just shook my head. "I'll explain later if I can. Let's check on Kriss's condition."

He nodded in agreement.

After a short walk through the infirmary, we found her. She had a bandage wrapped around her head and he face sported multiple bruises and cuts that I hadn't noticed earlier.

Her body was covered with a sheet but I knew that she probably had some gauze wrapped around her midsection and most likely something to hold her ankle in the correct position since I'd probably broken it.

I asked a nurse to get the doctor working on her and she quickly scampered off to find one, leaving me and Maxon alone by Kriss's bedside.

"Can you tell me what happened when you found her?" Maxon asked softly.

I sighed. "She was walking with them, talking about entrances – I'm guessing about entrances to the palace. She seemed pretty comfortable with them, Maxon. She was acting like she was in charge of the group she was with."

"Yes, but when you actually attacked what happened?"

I swallowed uncomfortably. "Well after she shot her gun…I attacked her."

"I'm sorry." Maxon whispered, barely audible.

I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or Kriss since he wasn't looking at me so I just remained silent.

"Hello, my name is Gabriella." chirped a doctor as she came to stand beside Maxon and me. "I understand that you have some questions for me?"

"How long until she makes a full recovery?" I asked.

"Well, it's too soon to be certain–"

"Give me an estimate then, I'm not stupid doctor and I know you at least have estimation already. How long?"

She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Several weeks, my guess would be at least eight weeks total. Her ankle and several of her ribs are broken and she also has a moderate concussion. She'll have to remain in bed for a long time in order for her to make a full recovery."

Maxon nodded. "Thank you."

Gabriella smiled at him and left when we didn't ask anything else of her.

"I'm going to gather a few guards to watch her. I'm not giving her any chance to escape. I'll have to set up a rotation as well so I'll probably be gone for a little while. Do you need anything?" I asked Maxon softly.

He shook his head and gave me a small smile. "I'm fine. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

I nodded and left without another word.

Was Maxon upset that I'd hurt Kriss? Would he punish me for what I'd done to her?

_He's not his father! Stop thinking like that, stupid! Maxon wouldn't hurt you._ A voice screamed loud and clear in my head.

I had faith in Maxon but I'd just been hurt too many times to not question his behavior a little bit.

I wasn't sure what he was thinking and for all I knew he could be planning to ship me off to New Asia tomorrow.

I sighed as I left the infirmary, I'd just have to trust him and hope that he wouldn't hurt me in the end.

God, I really hope I'm not misjudging him because he's the only one who might be able to save me now. I'd dug a hole to put myself in with what I'd done to the King and to Kriss. Now all I could do was hope that Maxon would choose to pull me out.


	29. Chapter 29

**WARNING: This chapter may be intense for some readers. I don't recommend this chapter to any kids out there or really anyone who is under 13. Even then, some of you might not be able to handle it. Read this chapter only if you are a mature reader and can handle some dark content. **

**If you choose not to read this, just know that Kriss gets what was coming to her and continue on to the next chapter. You have been warned so read at your own risk.**

* * *

Today was the day.

Even I couldn't have expected what was about to happen but it was going to happen all because the King had ordered for it to.

It had been a little over three days since I'd "rescued" Kriss from the rebel compound. At first, everyone had been ecstatic that I'd rescued the Princess of Illea. However, when they heard of what she'd done they cried out for her death.

Today, they would get their wish.

Kriss was to be hanged in front of the palace, open to anyone who wanted to watch and see a traitor to Illea "get what she deserved" as most people put it.

Maxon had pleaded with King Clarkson to spare her life, to let her simply live out her life in a prison cell or as an Eight on the streets. In the end though, King Clarkson had decided that he could use Kriss's death as a sort of revenge on me and refused to spare her.

The executioner had suddenly come down with a stomach bug and wouldn't be able to perform today. I would take his place instead.

I had no doubt in my mind that the King had set this up as a way to get even with me. To show me that he still had control of what I did and when I did it.

I knew he still had control over me and had shrugged when he told me that I would be the one to kill her. He hadn't seemed too happy at my blatant look of disinterest but had dismissed me after that.

In truth, I was terrified of what I was about to do.

Sure, I'd killed people before–too many to count–but this was different. I killed people when they could fight back, when I knew that it was between them or me. This time, Kriss wouldn't be able to fight back. Instead, I'd fasten a rope around her neck and pull a lever. She'd die because of what I was going to do.

"Jessica," someone barked, jerking me from my thoughts, "are you ready?"

I sighed but nodded and slipped on the executioner's mask so that no one would know it was me who had killed her.

I walked out the front doors of the palace and stood where I was meant to on the ground, waiting for the royal family to come out before I stepped up onto the stage that had been set up.

A large crowd had gathered to watch the event; even women and children were here to watch Kriss's death. Some mothers even had their babies in their arms.

It was almost funny how similar the situation was to when Marley had been caned. The only difference? Instead of a post and a man with a cane, a noose hung innocently in the air with a single hatch on the wood beneath it.

The mummers in the crowd died down and I knew that the royal family had finally came out. I bowed to them all and waited until they began walking up the steps of the stage before following behind them. I stood off to the side and stared in silence as two guards began to drag Kriss's limp form up the steps of the stage.

They led her to the center of the stage and grabbed a fistful of her hair so that the crowd could see her face.

The same man who'd done the talking during Marley's punishment went to the front of the stage and began to address the crowd.

"Citizens of Illea, welcome. Our princess has committed high treason! She has been found to be aiding the rebels in their efforts to kill our beloved royal family. She has betrayed her country in aiding these criminals. For this, her punishment is death! Our King has demanded it due to the audacity of her crimes and it is a punishment which she rightfully deserves!"

The crowd cheered as he stepped back and gestured for me to move forward.

I sighed. This was it.

I walked calmly up to Kriss and put the noose around her neck, tightening it so that it wouldn't have any chance of slipping off.

I stepped back and the guards tied her hands together behind her before stepping away as well.

I made my way over to the lever and put my hands on it, feeling the coolness of the metal even through the gloves that I wore.

The crowd cheered loudly and I stole one last look at Kriss.

Her head hung low, knowing what was about to come. She looked truly and utterly defeated even as she threatened everyone in the audience about how they would all die if they continued to support the "vicious" royal family.

The crowd quieted after a few seconds and I took a deep breath.

It was now or never.

I tightened my grip on the lever and thought of May.

I saw her bloody, battered body. I saw Kriss's evil look as she pulled the trigger on that gun. The satisfied smirk that had been on her face the second before I'd knocked her down. But mostly, I saw May's soft smile and heard her bright, happy laugh.

She had deserved better in life and because of Kriss she would never get it.

With May in my thoughts, I pulled the lever and the hatch popped open.

Kriss fell through it and dangled, struggling against her bindings as she began to suffocate. The color of her face slowly changing as her body became deprived of oxygen.

I kept my gaze on her and waited until she stopped moving, her eyes losing their color as they stared out into nothing and her whole body went limp.

I snapped at the guards as the crowd cheered happily.

The guards went over and pulled her body up, cutting the top of the noose so that they could carry her away. Discretely, out of view of everyone, they sliced a firm line across her throat.

Sometimes people would start breathing after they'd been hanged. We couldn't take that risk with Kriss.

They then picked up her body and started toward the back of the palace, toward the crematorium.

I walked with the royal family back inside the palace as other employees began to usher the crowd away. I pulled Maxon to the side of the hallway as soon as the doors were firmly closed and pulled off my mask.

"How are you holding up?" I asked softly.

He shook his head. "I might not have loved her, but I did care for her. She didn't deserve to die like that, to be hanging there for so long." He managed to whisper hoarsely but I still–barely–made out his words.

"She deserved better." _Not really, but then again I wouldn't want to be killed like she was._

"America, how do you deal with this…this feeling?" Maxon asked softly.

I offered him a small smile. "You don't. The feeling is never, ever going to go away. It'll always be with you but with time you'll be able to move on despite the fact that the feeling that you have right now is never really going to leave. And you have to remember that other people are counting on you, that you have to be strong for them." I sighed. "You also have to remember that there is joy in life. There is happiness and fun and life and something or someone worth living for.

"Sometimes it'll work. Sometimes you'll be able to move past the pain. And sometimes you won't. Sometimes it'll all come crashing down on you and you'll only be able to remember the pain with immense clarity. It's just going to be repetitious for the rest of your life – a cycle of never ending happiness and depression. You just have to find a way to move past it and learn to deal with it…and during the times when that depression grips you, you have to find a way to remember that living is worth it, despite that fact that you might feel like you don't want to go on."

"Does it ever get better? Or are you stuck with the pain forever?" he asked.

"As I said, it never goes away. It will get better eventually. You just have to find that something or someone who's worth living for."

Maxon nodded. "Thank you, America."

"I know what you're going through, Maxon. The first time is always the worst, especially if it's someone you care for." I think back to Aspen and sigh but quickly pushed the thoughts out of my head–Maxon needed me right now. "Everything will be okay." I assure him quietly.

He just shook his head and looked at me, his eyes rimmed with red.

I pull him into my arms, forcing him to sit on the floor with me.

Maxon doesn't fight me as we sit and buries his face into my shoulder, clinging to me as tightly as he could. His tears ran down his cheek and onto my shirt and I rubbed his back comfortingly.

He hugged me to him as he continued to cry and I rested my head on his shoulder as I continued to comfort him. I wasn't use to doing stuff like this, but it was for Maxon.

"Everything will get better, Maxon. I promise."

He just shakes his head and sobs harder into my shoulder.


	30. Chapter 30

I attacked viciously, striking out quicker than ever before. My anger peaked and my movements became more aggressive, rising with my emotions. I kept a train of cold, logical thought however. I couldn't risk getting sloppy.

_Come on! It's not good enough, you can't hit harder so do it!_

The punching bag fell to the floor after several harsh kicks and punches, the old chain snapping under the strain I'd been putting it through for the past half hour. Tomorrow, Maxon would be crowned as King of Illea.

King Clarkson had lost his mind due to the medication that the doctors had given him and now suffered frequent panic attacks and severe hallucinations. He was now a permanent resident in the infirmary so that the doctors could keep an eye on him and make sure that he didn't do anything too irrational–like follow a fairy right out a window.

Originally, I had planned on killing him. Unfortunately, he'd lost his mind first and I couldn't bring myself to do it when I'd had the opportunity during a rebel alarm.

He deserved death, but I wasn't willing to kill someone who couldn't fight back–except for that one time with Kriss. That and I felt sympathy for the Queen who refused to leave his side unless it was absolutely necessary.

I turned to my team. They were all working out on their own, preparing for tomorrow.

"Okay guys, formation!" I shouted and they all quickly fell into the positions we'd set up with their weapons in hand. "Begin." I said softly and we all jumped into action.

For Maxon's coronation we were required to give a demonstration to prove our loyalty to the new King–ending with us kneeled on the floor offering our pledges to him just before he was sworn into becoming King and crowned. It hadn't been done for any of the previous Kings, but none of them had ever had a team like mine protecting them. The board thought it would help demonstrate the unity in the palace to the rest of the nation as well as act as a scare factor to any rebels who could be watching.

We'd been practicing for the past few hours so that no mistakes would be made tomorrow.

When we finished, I turned to the other men and grinned. "Good job. I think we're ready for tomorrow." I turned to Edmund who stood in the corner and he nodded as well. "It's a shame you're retiring, Ed. It would've been fun to see you flip through the air again like the little acrobat you are."

He smiled and shook his head. "I'm getting too old for stuff like that."

"You're forty-two; you're not that old yet."

He offered me a sad smile. "Perhaps, but I want a chance to live my life. Not all of us can spend an eternity fight for others."

I shrugged and grabbed a water bottle from a cooler Edmund had brought for us. I twisted the cap off and chugged the entire thing down. "Okay, you guys go to bed. I've got my special class in a few minutes."

They all nodded and left, knowing that I needed a few minutes alone before my lessons with Maxon.

He's been a little depressed lately, but not too bad. At least, not for his first time of having someone he cared about die. He'd learn to get back on his feet quicker as time went on.

We'd now been doing his lessons for a little over seven months and he was almost as good as I was. He still wanted to keep up the lessons though and I could understand why. Sometimes it was nice to just physically exhaust yourself so that you couldn't think any more–it helped to ease the pain most of the time.

I sat in the center of the room and shut my eyes. He would be here soon but for now I could relax.

I waited a few minutes and heard his footsteps–light enough so that anyone who wasn't paying attention would notice – and chose to stay in the same position. I felt his body heat come closer and lashed out, grabbing him by the shoulders and pinning him to the floor.

"Darn it! How do you always know when I'm in front of you?" he demanded as his head thudded against the floor in defeat.

I offered him a small smile. "When you close your eyes, your other senses become more prominent. Without sight, you can hear much better. I could hear you walking as soon as you got inside the room.

I let him sit up. "Close your eyes."

He seemed confused but didn't argue and shut his eyes.

I jumped and did several back flips until I was near the door. "Keep 'em closed!" I shouted across the room. I pushed the door open before letting it swing shut without leaving the room.

As the door made its swishing noises, I quietly made my way over to Maxon. Eventually, the door stopped swinging and everything was silent. I continued making my way over to Maxon and just as I was about to hit him, he caught me in his arms and pulled me to the floor. He had me pinned in less than three seconds.

We both laughed as he held my arms beside my face.

"See?"

He shook his head. "No, but I definitely listened."

I laughed at that. "You are such a schmuck."

"Your point being..?" he teased with a slight shrug.

I rolled my eyes and flipped our positions before standing. I offered him a hand which he accepted and I hauled him to his feet. "Nervous for tomorrow?" I asked after a moment of silence.

He shook his head. "Not really. I'm ready for this."

"You'll be an amazing king, Maxon."

He blushed and shifted on his feet uncomfortably.

I grinned and then started attacking him.

He saw me coming though and blocked me pretty easily. We fought for several more minutes but then Maxon charged at me and tackled me to the floor.

I couldn't throw him off without seriously hurting him so I just lay there, with him on top of me as we both tried to catch our breaths. This was the first time he'd managed to beat me in a fight.

I relaxed my head and smiled. "Good job, Maxon. You've gotten a lot better."

He just nodded, still breathing heavily.

"Hey, what did I tell you about your breathing?"

He nodded again and his breath quickly evened out after a few deep ones. He then grinned at me. "I beat you." he observed.

"Don't get use to it. I could throw you off but I don't want to damage your face today. You have your coronation tomorrow after all." I pushed him off of me and we both sat on the floor facing each other.

"So," I began. "Umm, what are you going to do for a-a wife?" I asked hesitantly.

He sighed. "Mom suggested that I simply marry some princess to help our relations. It's not like I can go through another Selection or anything."

"Oh." I breathed. It was like a knife to my stomach to know that he would be married again and that I'd have to watch it all happen again. It had been hell the first time and I knew it would be just as bad the second time.

He looked me in the eyes though and must have seen something because he sighed again. "America, I don't–"

I shook my head. "Let's just finish the lesson. I need to sleep and prepare for tomorrow and I'm sure that you'd like to get some rest as well." I smiled as I stood.

He didn't seem happy with that, but stood as well so that we could start.

We began the lesson, starting out with the stretches before moving on to defensive tactics. In the end, we sparred again. After I was bored of fighting with him, I directed him to some weights and went back to the punching bags.

I beat the bag savagely, my previous anger and frustration increased tenfold. Maxon would marry some foreign princess. He would choose another girl and forget about me again. I understood his responsibilities but I couldn't help but feel jealous. I was still in love with Maxon, so desperately in love with him and yet I would never be able to have him.

When I glanced at the clock after what seemed like a few seconds, I realized that about an hour had passed. Our time was almost up.

I sighed and stripped off my gloves. "Okay, Maxon. Time to wrap it up." I turned to look for him and found him very close. Close enough to kiss me just as he'd been that night on the balcony.

My mind betrayed me as it began imagining all the possibilities. I didn't give anything away, however, and merely offered him a small smile. "Your stealth abilities have obviously improved."

He nodded wordlessly and searched my eyes.

When he began leaning forward, I rose up and met him halfway. As soon as our lips made contact, all my control evaporated and I took a step closer to him until we were pressed firmly against each other.

God, it was just as I'd remembered–if not better–than the last time we'd kissed. I ran my fingers through his hair and pressed myself against him, a soft moan escaping my lips.

Maxon's tongue searched my mouth and I sucked on him gently but greedily. After almost four years of desperate yearning, I was finally getting my wish.

Electricity seemed to crack between us as the kiss began to really deepen and I tugged on Maxon's hair. He groaned and then growled in the back of his throat.

I kissed him even more desperately, pulling him down harder against me as his hands found their way to the small of my back so that he could hold me securely to him.

He bit at my bottom lip and then soothed the sting with a soft lick before coaxing me to put my tongue in his mouth so that I could feel the soft sensation of his tongue rubbing along mine.

Just as abruptly as the kiss had started, it ended.

"I just had to do that one last time." he whispered.

He then turned on his heel and rushed out of the room, leaving me shocked and breathless as I stared after the door he'd gone out of.

I cursed under my breath as I began punching at the nearest back.

How dare he. After years of my feelings remaining constant, of torturing myself because I couldn't have Maxon I had allowed myself to just feel rather than think about the situation. Now he thought he could kiss me like even when he was planning on marrying some foreigner! God, my rage reached an all time high and I punched even harder.

After a few hours of taking out my anger, I looked at my knuckles and found them bloody. I quickly wrapped them up in my office, not taking as much time with them as I usually did because I simply didn't have the patience for it.

I rushed out of the training room and into my own. Once I locked the door, I plopped down on the bed and passed out from exhaustion.


	31. Chapter 31

**This is going to be a long author's note that doesn't really concern the story so you can skip all of this if you want.**

**Now, for those of you who are actually reading this I just wanted to say one thing… thank you. You have no idea how much some of your reviews have affected me. It's literally turned my perspective around at times. Most of my life, I've felt second-best at everything. I fell for a guy…hard, and he **_**chose**_** my best friend instead…it really broke my heart at the time because I didn't feel like I was good enough for him after what happened. I don't want you guys to know too much about all the other stuff I've gone through since I'd probably be able to write a thousand word essay on it and you'd be reading this all day but a lot of it's just been tough. There are just all the crazy things that have happened to me and it just all seems to crash down on me at times. And, yes, I know that there are others who are less fortunate than I am and I do appreciate my life, it's just that at times the stress of everything causes me to crack.**

**Sometimes, when all of this stuff just weighs down on me, I just find myself thinking "what's the point of sticking around if no one really cares?" but then you guys manage to pull me through it. All of your amazing comments on how you love the story or whatever else just bring a smile to my face and it just gives me a reason to push through all the crap.**

**I know some of you guys may be thinking "wow, this woman is seriously messed up and needs professional help" right now but it's just sometimes too much to deal with, you know? These moments don't happen too often for me but I just want you all to know that I really appreciate everything…your all amazing and help me with all the crazy crap going on in my life. I love you all for the support you've given me and for all that you've helped me get through.**

**Okay, I just had to get all of that out. Thanks to everyone again–you guys have helped me through so much already and there's no way I can really repay you for that. I'll try my best in a way that I think most of you like…here's chapter 31.**

* * *

Heavy black bags hung under my eyes the next morning. I simply covered them with a bit of makeup so that no one else would see. Of course, there was no way to hide my sad eyes or make the slight swelling around them go down but I could only do so much.

Today was Maxon's coronation.

_Pull it together. You can do this. You just need to focus and make it through today._

I dressed in the outfit we'd all decided on as a team yesterday. My pants were as black as a starless night while my shirt was white–none of the men would wear any–and had a bright golden pin attached to it over my left breast. I was the only one who would be wearing such a pin–the symbol of Illea's royalty.

I pulled my hair up and out of the way so that my tattoo would show as I performed. All of the men had decided to go shirtless so that the audience would get an unobstructed view of them. It was our symbol of unity–one that I had insisted on. I was proud to have it on my skin and I knew that the other men on my team felt the same way. Even if it was only ink on the back of our necks, it brought us together and tied us to each other in a way that no one would ever be able to take unless they decided to cut the skin off the back of our necks–which would be damn near impossible.

I dressed quickly and met the men by the doors where we would enter when our signal came. I hadn't arranged this event so I'd had no hand in the security or the order of things. I would merely perform and pledge my loyalty to Maxon.

I hoped that everything would go over well. I knew that Maxon was ready to become King…even if I was still upset with him for what he'd done during our lesson.

Three knocks sounded on the doors and I smiled at my team just before it opened.

Once it was opened fully I waited two seconds, cleaning my face of any emotion. Then I began flipping through the air, staff held firmly in my hand.

The guys would wait five seconds then come in after me. They all wanted me to make the first impression.

I reached the middle of the aisle and stopped. I tapped my staff on the ground twice and then began twirling it effortlessly through the air. Everyone had their eyes on me.

I spun around on the staff smoothly, my momentum keeping it in place, before I stopped and allowed it to fall to the floor as the rest of my team joined me. They twirled their staffs around me in perfect synchronization, creating an inescapable circle.

They then paired off and began to "spar" as I watched–we'd practiced this whole thing multiple times so it was all calculated and not really an actual sparring session as much as a demonstration of skill. People seemed enchanted by what they saw, and a little frightened, from what they saw and I was glad that I'd organized this correctly.

I spun my staff with one hand and plucked a knife from my belt with the other, twirling it as well.

The men soon fell into line behind me, doing the same thing as I did and we all proceeded to the front of the room where Maxon waited with the priest who would perform the ceremony. When we were about twenty feet away, I quickly slid my knife back into its place and began spinning through the air in a series of complicated maneuvers once more to complete the show.

We all ended up kneeling right in front of Maxon, everyone silent as we finished our demonstration.

I stood while the rest of them remained on the floor, remembering the script I'd been given. "We pledge our loyalty to King Maxon. We promise on this joyous day that we will dedicate our lives to the safety and protection of His Majesty even if it means sacrificing our own. Long live the King." I kneeled as well after my little speech–which I'd changed slightly from the one I'd been given since the other one had been _way_ too long–and only rose after Maxon had finally permitted it.

We stood to his right, off the center of the stage that had been set up for Maxon's coronation.

The priest began the ceremony and I tuned it all out. It was all just a bunch of laws and obligations and oaths that Maxon had to agree to before he was crowned.

I kneeled when the crown was placed on his head–as was mandatory for all non-royals to do at a coronation–but kept a sharp eye on the rest of the room. Something seemed off.

My eyes narrowed on the front row where a woman had a purse that she was nervously shuffling through. She began to retract her hand, holding something.

I saw the glint of the metal and didn't think. There was no time for me to do anything else–no other option.

I threw myself in front of Maxon just as the gunshots rang through the room. I jerked as each shot hit my body. As soon as the shots stopped–Jason holding the girl in a threatening grip with the gun pointed at her skull–I fell to the floor.

I could already feel the blood coming to my mouth, sliding its way up my throat sickeningly. I didn't have much time left if the shots had already damaged me so much.

I relaxed slightly. It seemed like a good way to die. It wasn't like I had much left to live for anyway. Maxon was getting married again. May was dead, Aspen was gone, my family believed I was dead…I had nothing left to live for. Nothing.

In a haze, I saw Maxon kneel down beside me. He shouted something but I couldn't make out the words. I did register the multiple gunshots that rang throughout the room–that sound was devastatingly clear each time.

_BOOM._

Each shot was different and yet the same, always loud and thunderous yet also taking a life, someone special and unique falling each time. Similar…but completely different.

I looked into Maxon's eyes and spotted the tears. He was still saying something to me.

After focusing very hard, I could finally hear what he was saying. "America! America! Oh God no, America. Please. Come on; don't give up on me now. You're _not_ allowed to die!"

I tried to smile at him, to let him know that everything was all right. That I was ready to die.

The darkness came slowly, creeping its way into my body. It wasn't painful, not in the least. In fact, I loved the darkness. It took away all the pain–both physical and emotional. It was releasing me…freeing me. It was nice to finally be freed of the burden that I'd carried for the last four years.

There was one last thing that I heard before the darkness consumed me completely. It was a whisper. Maxon's whisper, sounding desperate and broken as he begged me for something.

I wanted to see him; I didn't like hearing his voice like that.

_BOOM!_

"America!"

The darkness consumed me wholly and I slid gently into the sweetness of oblivion with a long sigh.


	32. Chapter 32

**Wow, guys, just wow. I didn't expect any of you to actually read the authors note I left on the last chapter but thank you to everyone who did and for all the wonderful things you've said in some of your reviews. I can't even begin to explain how amazing they all made me feel. It really is amazing how much you guys seem to care since I haven't really had anyone to care about me before. You guys don't even really know me but you still have shown much more compassion toward me and my writing than anyone else who I know personally.**

**Even though this one's a little shorter than normal, this chapter goes out to all of you amazing people…thank you, for everything.**

* * *

_I was floating, I was free. There was nothing left to hold me down, no pain, no emotion. It was beautiful._

"_Move your ass out of the way!" someone snapped, breaking me out of my reverie._

"_She's going into cardiac arrest! Get the paddles ready!"_

_I managed to pry open my eyes and looked down at the scene folding out before me. There was a red head on a operation table, there were many people surrounding her bed and even more being held back by nurses so that the doctors could work to save her life. Her heart was beating erratically but she lay motionless on the table._

_She was covered in blood everywhere, her whole body seeming was covered in the red liquid._

_The doctors surrounding the woman's body were all trying to accomplish different tasks. Some doctors were pulling bullets out from the holes in her body while others were preparing the paddles that would save her life and some were sticking various syringes into her, injecting their contents before pulling them away._

"_America, God no. Please."_

_I heard Maxon's voice and looked around but then I spotted him in the room. He was right beside the red heads face, whispering in her ear to stay with him._

_I realized with a start that the red head on the table was me. Just that fact alone seemed to open me back up to my body, to the immense pain and fire that threatened to swallow me whole and throw me into a never ending inferno._

_I pulled away from the pain reflexively, clinging to my sweet oblivion._

_My heart stopped, the monitor beside my body flattening out and sounding out one continuous beep._

"_Please, America. Come back to me, please. I love you too damn much for you to leave me. Please, please just come back to me." He whispered, I could hear him clearly, could hear the pure desperation and fear in his voice._

_Doctors pulled him away from my body and the paddles were placed to my chest. My whole body jerked but my heart didn't start again._

"_America!" Maxon screamed, openly sobbing as he watched the doctors work over my body._

_I didn't like hearing him like that. But the oblivion, the darkness, was so sweet and peaceful._

"_She can't die!" he shouted as the guards attempted to restrain him after he broke free from a nurse._

_I let go of the oblivion, flinging myself completely into the torturous flames that I knew would kill me soon._

I jerked up from the table with a gasp and then screamed. God, I was on fire. This was hell. The King's lashings, those were love taps. Being stabbed in the stomach by that little brat, that was tickling my stomach with feathers.

The pain now was indescribable other than hell in its truest form. It was probably even more intense than that. I breathed heavily as the doctors tried to hold me down on the bed.

"It hurts!" I screamed, the pain overwhelming my emotional control as I began to cry.

A doctor came out with a needle and plunged it down into my leg.

I began to relax a little. Whatever it was, I loved it.

A mask was fixed over my face. Cool air brushed against my lips, causing them to tingle ever so slightly.

I took a deep breath and instantly regretted it as the pain multiplied by ten. Instead, I began taking several shallow breaths.

I was being moved, I didn't know where but I could feel myself moving. Where were we going?

I felt a warmth in my hand and looked over. Maxon was holding my hand, running with me to who knew where. I tried to smile at him but couldn't manage and instead moaned in pain.

"Put the dosage up. Her body's use to it!" A doctor shouted once he heard me moan.

Another injection–this time in my arm.

My head lulled to the side, I was so drowsy.

I felt Maxon's hand slip out of mine, heard him shout my name. I couldn't do anything though, I was too tired.

I screamed one last time and then let the darkness have me once more.


	33. Chapter 33

**All the reviews you guys have left have been really inspiring :) you've really helped me get back on my feet again and I really can't thank you enough for that. Really, seriously, just thank you all for being so understanding and supportive.**

**Okay, only a few chapters left. I hope you guys are excited!**

* * *

I woke up to a beeping noise. It was repetitious, constant. My hand was warm and I was covered with a soft sheet.

I pulled the sheet up–shivering from the cold air that rushed in–and observed the damage. My entire torso was wrapped in bandages. I couldn't even see my belly button.

I sighed and let the sheet drop. What had happened?

I look to my right and freeze in shock. Maxon was sitting in a chair beside me, holding my hand. He was asleep, his head resting by my midsection and he was snoring softly.

He looked exhausted, black bags hanging heavily under his eyes. Even though I didn't want to wake him up, I had to. I needed to get out of this room and figure out what had happened.

I shook his shoulder gently and he jerked awake. He looked at our hands and sighed. Then he lifted his head to look at my face and froze. "America?" he whispered, seeming almost afraid to say my name.

"Hey." My voice was scratchy so I cleared it and tried again. "Hey, Maxon."

He grinned and hugged me fiercely before I could even process what was happening. "You're awake!"

I smiled but pushed at him a little. The hug was agitating my wounds–I could feel the stitching that had been done as it tugged uncomfortably at my skin. "Umm, Maxon, can you let go of me please? I'm glad to see you too but I'm kind of in pain right now."

He released me immediately. "I'm sorry. But God it is amazing to see your eyes again."

I blushed and looked around. I was in a metal room; there weren't any visible doors or windows–though there obviously had to be. A single light hung overhead, the only thing illuminating the otherwise dark room.

I sat up slowly, cringing as the small action tugged at my middle. I didn't stop until I was finally erect. I looked around again, trying to find a way out but to no avail. I sighed and gave up. "How can we get some food? I'm starved."

Maxon just shook his head and pressed a button by my bedside. "Someone will be here with some food soon, okay? You really should lie down though, your body is still healing and you don't want to stress your wounds."

I sighed. "Maxon, as soon as the food gets here, I'll just have to sit back up. After I eat, I'll lie back down." I rubbed my forehead, trying to get my bearings. "How long was I out?"

Maxon ran a hand through his hair. "About a month."

I froze. I'd been unconscious for a whole month? How was that even possible?

I thought about it for a minute, trying to remember what had happened before I passed out. It took a while, but I finally remembered.

I remembered the performance my team had put on and jumping in front of Maxon, but after that there was just nothing. "So, a gun did this to me?" I smiled at my lame attempt at a joke.

Maxon didn't think it was funny though and just hesitantly nodded.

"Awesome. Hurt like hell, still does." I paused and then briefly panicked. "Wait, who's been taking care of my lessons? Did anyone else get hurt? Maxon, what happened?"

Maxon chuckled. "It's nice to hear your voice again, America. And it's a long story, we'll talk after you eat."

I sighed but nodded.

We waited in silence until the food came. A nurse carried in a large bowl, adjusting the bed so that I could lean back and relax a little. She set the soup on my lap after checking my wounds, turning to leave without any comment.

"Hey, can I get some pain meds? Whatever crap you're giving me isn't working."

She nodded. "Of course. I'll send your doctor in soon."

"Oh, one more thing. Can you bring in umm…Bruce?" I asked, careful to use his cover name.

The nurse smiled. "He's your doctor. He insisted on taking care of you, America."

With that, she left. I looked to Maxon for an explanation.

"I told you," he chuckled, "it's a long story. Now eat before your soup gets cold." He watched me carefully as I began sipping at my soup–totally bypassing the spoon and merely lifting the lip of the bowl to my mouth.

I nearly gagged on the first sip, nasty infirmary soup. You'd think that the chefs would be able to make something a little more delicious for the people who were in pain. "Talk while I drink this bitter crap. It might prevent me from barfing."

Maxon sighed but nodded in defeat. "Fine. Well, you obviously remember being shot. When you jumped in front of me, I was in shock. I couldn't really comprehend what was going on. I mean, everything was just chaotic. Then I saw you fall and I screamed your name–sorry about that by the way, that's kind of how everyone found out about your identity. Anyway, watching you fall to the ground…" Maxon shook his head.

"It was horrific. And then the fighting started and your team just went ballistic, killing all of them. As you can imagine, that scared the crap out of people and they all tried to run for the doors but couldn't get out since they'd been locked. Soon after it started, we had everything under control but you'd lost consciousness and a ton of blood. We got you to the infirmary but your body was just…done. Your heart stopped."

He swallowed thickly and sighed. "Then you just shot out of the bed, right when the doctors were about to give up. You screamed and they gave you some drugs. They took you into surgery–"

"Wait, surgery?" I demanded.

He nodded.

I downed the rest of the disgusting soup in two swallows and then threw the bowl toward the wall. It broke into a million pieces on impact, the sound echoing through the metal room.

I tugged the sheet off of my body and grabbed my bandaged. Carefully, I began pulling them off.

Maxon's hand clamped over mine. "No, America. You have to leave them on. You've been healing slowly and you could rip your stitches off."

I turned to snap at him when a chuckled rang clearly through the room. "That's why I'm here."

I looked up and gave the man a small smile. "Nice to see you again, Doc."

He rolled his eyes. "I've been seeing far too much of you, America. And you can call me Ronald, Prince Maxon knows about me as well. Now, how about I help you with those?"

I sighed but nodded, accepting his help. He came over and with precise hands began to remove the bandaged on my torso.

When it was finally unwrapped, I gasped.

My middle section was now scarred on the front irreparably. I counted nine new scars, each furiously hideous. I touched one and flinched – they were even more sensitive than the scars on my back. There were also several stitches running along my sides from what looked like a knife cutting into me but that wasn't nearly as bad as the round scars.

I looked away from my new scars and shuddered, angry and sad at the same time. Each emotion battled for dominance and eventually the distress won out, causing me to fight back the tears that now wanted to spill out.

Ronald took my face in his hands and gently turned it so that I had to meet his eyes. "I know, America. I'm sorry."

I shuddered again. "I'm freaking hideous. I have too many scars. Too God damn many."

He shook his head sadly but his eyes glistened with understanding.

Maxon gently pushed the older man aside and took my hands in his. I looked away from him, embarrassed of all things. I didn't want him to see my body. I had too many scars, they'd probably frighten him. Hell, they scared me.

Maxon forced me to look at him with a hand on my cheek. "America, you are _not_ ugly. Each of your scars are beautiful. They show how much you've lived through and each of them tells a story." He kissed my neck where I knew there was a scar from the cut of a knife. "You're absolutely beautiful so don't be ashamed."

I shuddered but then nodded and met his eyes steadily.

He offered me a soft smile. "There you are."

I swallowed and he kissed my forehead.

"Okay, so do you want me to continue telling you what's happened over the past month?" He asked gently, still holding my hands in his.

I sighed but eventually nodded. "Yeah. Talk while Ronald fixes me up."

Maxon stepped back and allowed the doctor to come back to his place. Ronald started gently pressing along my skin while Maxon picked up where he left off.

"You went into surgery and they managed to save your life. They've kept you on rather strong drugs to keep you unconscious while your body healed – and Justice has been taking care of your lessons so there's no need to worry about anything. Anyway, I convinced them to lighten up on the drugs so that you'd wake up and you did." He offered me a small smile.

"While you were still unconscious people panicked. They all knew who you were and once they found out that you were alive…well they didn't know what was going on. I was struggling with coming up with a story when Ronald came to me. He told me how there were more people who'd been treated as you had and I knew a cover up wasn't something that was going to be possible. I met a lot of them and we all went to a press conference. They all told their stories. Afterward, the people were upset. They hated King Clarkson for ruining so many people's lives…he's in a prison cell right now. He still has his doctors and his medicine so he's doing all right and the people are relatively happy–though excited and jumping for any news about how you're doing. So, I've been running the country for about three and a half weeks now without my father's assistance and now that you're awake it seems that everything is settling back to normal."

"So…everyone knows?" I asked.

He nodded.

"What about my family?"

He smiled. "They're all here, waiting to see you again. They've been here since the day after the, umm, incident."

I ran a hand through my hair so that it wouldn't be out of my face and sighed.

Ronald smiled at me and rewrapped my middle. "You're looking good. We can probably have you transferred to your room soon. But you will not be allowed to fight or perform any strenuous activity for at least another month–probably longer. I'll get you some medicine and when I get you back we'll get you moved to your room. For now, just lie back down and relax. I'll be back soon."

Ronald left the room, a door sliding open when he approached the wall. The door closed and both Maxon and I were silent.

"Was anyone else injured?" I asked after a minute.

Maxon shook his head, knowing what I was talking about. "Couple bumps and bruises but nothing serious. Of course, the rebels who attacked are dead but no one else was hurt."

"That's good." I nodded a little. "So…what about you?"

He offered me a weary smile. "What about me?"

"Is there any engagement yet? I thought you were supposed to be married soon."

He blushed and I strangled my laughter so that he knew I was serious. "There isn't an engagement yet…certain things have kept me from it." He rubbed the back of his neck. "We'll talk more about it later, all right?"

I nodded. He was going to get engaged soon. I pretended as if the news didn't bother me but it hurt like a fresh bullet wound to my chest. Still, it was his responsibility and I had to accept that–I had responsibilities just like he did and I knew that it wasn't something he could just walk out of or choose anyone that he wanted. I would just have to realize that things just weren't going to work out between us–even if the thought caused my heart to ache in my chest and gave me the urge to throw caution to the wind and tell him how I felt, how I'd always felt about him. For now, I'd just have to focus on my family.

What was I going to say when I saw them again? What would Gerad look like? Would Kenna and James be there? Would they bring their new son or daughter with them? Would they now have more than one?

I sighed as I leaned back. I'd just have to worry about it later.


	34. Chapter 34

"America." Mom breathed as I stared at my family.

Maxon had left us alone in the dining room so that we could talk. I kind of wish that he hadn't. I had no clue what to say or do now that I was finally alone with them.

I smiled a little at all of them. "Hey, Mom." I whisper. Tears were beginning to choke me up but I pushed them away. "It's really good to see all of you again."

Gerad grinned at me and ran right into my arms.

I laughed as he squeezed me tightly, not bothering to complain about the pain it caused because it was worth it to hold Gerad in my arms again after so many years.

"America." he cried softly.

I rubbed his hair, he needed to cut it soon since it was becoming long and shaggy–but then again, maybe that was what he was going for. "Hey Gerad, I missed you."

He laughed and buried his head in my chest. "I thought you were dead." He sobbed.

I kneeled and both of us fell to the floor together. "I'm sorry. I really didn't want to leave any of you. I just couldn't risk your lives for my happiness; I had to go away for a little while so that we could be together right now."

"Don't ever do it again. I'll dig you out of your grave and kill you myself if you pretend again."

I giggled but nodded at him. "I promise I won't fake my death again without telling you first."

He smiled and pulled away from me briefly. He turned to the rest of our family. "Are you guys just going to stand there or what?"

Suddenly, I'm enveloped in hugs from all around. My middle screams in pain but I tell it to shut the hell up. I was with my family again…it was worth all the pain in the world to feel their arms wrapped around my body.

Everyone had tears in their eyes when we finally broke apart. I gestured for all of them to sit and they did. "God, it's been a long time." I muttered.

They all chuckled.

"So, umm, how have you guys been?"

Dad looked at me after briefly looking over everyone else. "Honestly? I think I can speak for everyone when I say that life's been pretty bad. We lost you…and then May. It's just been really hard on all of us."

They all nodded in agreement with my dad.

I sighed. "I'm sorry about May; I wish I could've saved her. That was part of my deal with King Clarkson…that you'd all be kept safe. Instead, I go out on a mission to find May in a cell and have her die before I can even get her to the helicopter. I'm sorry for putting all of you through this pain."

Kenna smiled at me. "If I'd been in your place, I would have done the same thing. Don't feel ashamed for what you judged to be the best decision at the time, America. As far as May…well, it was out of your control."

I grinned at Kenna–not bothering to correct her because I didn't want to scar her with the details of what really happened when May died. I nodded politely to James and then I then turned my attention to the little girl in Kenna's lap. "This is your daughter?"

Kenna nodded. "Her name's Belle."

I smiled at the little girl in my sister's lap. "Hi, Belle. It's nice to meet you."

Kenna whispers something in the little girl's ear and she smiled. "Hi Aunty America."

My grin widened when she called me that. "How old are you?" I ask.

She held out her fingers to me and after a little bit of difficulty showed them proudly.

"Three, really? You're getting to be a big girl, aren't you?"

She nodded eagerly. "Yeah, Mommy says so too. She says you're my missing aunty a-and that she misses you a lot and sometimes Mommy cries at night and I don't know why."

I continued to smile at Belle but her comment hurt me and I could see Kenna flinch slightly from her daughter's words. "Just like her mother." I glance at Kenna. "Can't seem to keep her mouth shut." I tease playfully.

Kenna rolled her eyes. "Oh just shut it, America. You were the same way when you were her age, telling me about how Mom would 'play' with Dad in the bedroom and told you to go away because it was a game for only them."

We all laughed.

"Gerad, what about you? Have you decided what you're going to do for a career yet?" I asked, curious to know if he'd found something he enjoyed yet.

Gerad blushed a deep red. "Umm…well…" he sighed. "I play the piano and I sing a little. I'm working on my violin but I'm not very good at it yet."

"Oh, well that's good. When did you start playing?"

His blush deepened. "After your, umm, funeral."

I raised my brows for him to continue and he sighed. "Okay, I started playing the piano and singing because it reminded me of you and I didn't want to forget. Happy?" His face was completely crimson and he was breathing a little heavily.

I grinned at him. "Yes. I'm proud of you. Do you like playing or not?"

He shrugged. "At first, no. But now it's just like a part of who I am…I can't imagine giving it up."

"That's good, Gerad. I'm happy that you've finally found something."

He grinned sheepishly at me but his blush didn't fade one bit.

I bit my lip and turned to Kota. He hadn't been at the funeral but I could still be pleasant with him. "How are you?"

"Fine. Thank you."

"Anything interesting happen while I was…away?" I asked.

"Not in particular. It's good to see you again, America."

"You too." I mutter before turning to my parents. Tears spring to my eyes when I look at both of them but I manage to smile through them. "It's really good to see you guys again. I've missed you so much."

"We've missed you too, kitten." Dad replies with a wide smile.

Mom is a little more serious. "Honey, can you tell us about you. We're all curious about how you've been doing and yet we're doing all of the talking."

I sighed. Then I start explaining to them what my life had been like for the past three years. I leave out the lashes I took until I order Gerad to take Belle outside for a second–I don't want him or her to see my scars until they're old enough to understand completely what I'd been through.

I stand and shudder at what I'm about to do after the door closes. "I don't want to hid anything from you guys but please just don't scream or get mad until I explain, okay?"

Once they all nod, I take off my shirt and my gloves. I feel bare and awkward but I don't attempt to hide any of my scars–they could see everything since I'd taken my bandages off this morning so that my wounds could get exposed to the air a little. I let them get a good view at my front before I turn and let them see my back.

They all gasp repetitively as I slowly turn so that they can see all of my body. Once I finish my little visual exhibit, I hastily put my shirt and gloves back on.

I explain to all of them about my punishments and about a few of my deadlier missions, going into detail so that they would understand. I tell them that I feel okay with my scars but they all still seem extremely upset.

I sigh. "Guys, this is the way I am now. I can't change it. I fight for my life and protect others in the process. I can't say that I loved being away from you guys but I do love my job. I like feeling important and to know that I'm making a difference in people's lives."

Dad shook his head. "It's not that we're critiquing your choices, America. It's just…a lot to take in."

"Do you think that we can try to move past this?" I ask quietly.

"Of course we can, sweetheart. We love you and there's no way we're not going to be a part of your life now."

I smiled and walked over to the door so that I could let Gerad back inside but it opens before I can even reach for the handle.

I gasp as three girls walk into the room.

They all smile at me and I tackle them into a huge group hug. "Mary, Anne, Lucy! My God you guys! I've missed you like crazy!"

They all laughed and hugged me tightly. "We've missed you as well, Lady America." Anne said with a smile.

My life was completely changed when I lead my entire family back to the table with a huge grin on my face.

We talked the entire day away, only stopping when my now permanent maids insisted that I go to the infirmary to get checked on since I'd made on small comment about some pain.

I wanted to spend more time with my family but I knew they just had my best interests at heart.

After I said good bye to my family, I started to go to the infirmary with my maids in toe.

Nothing could take the smile off of my face.


	35. Chapter 35

It took a full month for me to recover, but once I did I immediately started to work out once more. I went to teach my classes and made sure to participate completely in at least two each day so that I could get my strength back up. It was nice to start using my muscles again.

My family now lived in the palace with me–or at least for the time being. Maxon had yet to say if or when they would be going home.

My maids were with me constantly, helping me dress in the morning once more and even learning how to properly polish my weapons so that I wouldn't have to worry about them. It was nice to have the girls back in my life. They remembered how I used to be but accepted who I now was. It was amazing just how supportive they'd been when they first started helping me, being kind and gentle and telling me just what I needed to hear at the right times. I greatly appreciated their help especially while I was still recovering since they helped me apply my bandages each day. It meant the world to me to have them with me once more.

On Monday after the lesson with Maxon, I went back to my room to relax. My maids were having none of it though and hurriedly pulled me into the bathroom. "What's going on guys?" I asked, curious.

Anne simply shushed me and tied something around my eyes so that I couldn't see. "Just be quiet and let us work, miss. Tonight is special."

I rolled my eyes but sat still nonetheless. They spend two hours on my makeup, removing the blindfold after I had promised not to peek so that they could work on my eyes.

I didn't even have any mirrors in my room but they said they had to be "extra" careful with my appearance tonight and they didn't want to ruin any surprises. Apparently, my appearance would be a dead giveaway as to what was going on.

They made me promise to keep my eyes closed as they helped me into clothes and a pair of heels. I wobbled a little before I became accustomed to the heels once more and remembered how to walk in them.

"Okay, miss. No peeking at all for this part. We're going to take you to a special place right now and you can't look." Lucy insisted.

I rolled my eyes but agreed and kept my eyes shut as they led me out of my room and throughout the palace. I didn't know what was going on but it was kind of funny–especially since they'd had to dress me up for whatever it was.

They stopped me after about a minute of walking. "Okay. Stay right here. Count to ten then open your eyes and go through the door. Have fun." Anne whispered in my ear and I listened to their giggles as they walked away.

I counted to ten and opened my eyes to face a familiar set of doors–the doors to the garden. What was going on?

I looked down to find that I was dressed in a nice pair of dark jeans and a blue blouse. The clothing was nice but very casual. Strange, especially since I'd never seen them before today.

I took a deep breath and opened the door and gasped at what I saw. It was beautiful. The sun was setting and multiple flowers were in bloom. But at the very center of the garden stood Maxon, a table set up behind him with two plates and glasses of wine already on it.

Maxon was dressed in a pair of jeans and a dress shirt, his hair loose and bouncy rather than slicked back like it usually was. I had to admit, I liked seeing this side of Maxon. He seemed more...normal.

He smiled at me when I finally came within a few feet of him. "You look lovely, America." He took my hand and kissed it gently.

"Maxon, what is this? And why are you dressed like that?" I ask, confused.

He smiled and sat me down at the table before sitting across from me. "Well, I figured we could celebrate since you've made a full recovery. It's been a while since it's just been the two of us and I wanted to talk to you about something. As far as why I'm dressed like this, well I just wanted to be Maxon tonight. Not a royal but just…me."

I grinned. "I like seeing just you." He chuckled at that and I giggled along with him. "Well, what do you want to talk about?"

He shook his head with a grin. "We'll talk after dinner. For now let's just enjoy the food."

I raised my brow but didn't argue and cut smoothly into the steak that was set in front of me seconds later. I began eating small bites, relishing the rich tastes of everything on the plate. The royal family ate far better than the employees of the palace.

"How was your day?" Maxon asked curiously as he ate his own steak.

I smiled as I thought about it, "Good. I like the rookies I've got this time around. They're all excited to learn right now since they haven't had their first actual lesson and are only going through the basics. One of them looked like he was about ready to faint when I came in the room; turns out he was a fan." I laughed at the thought that anyone would really care about me aside from my immediate family, my maids, and Maxon.

Maxon smiled at that. "What about your team? How are they adjusting to finding out about you?"

I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. "Justice and Lucifer were mad at first, Hiccup thought it was cool, and Jason hasn't known me long enough to really care too much. I told them all about what had happened and I think they're finally starting to come around. All of them are furious at Clarkson but they're also a little upset that I didn't explain myself sooner. They'll understand eventually…it'll just take some time."

Maxon nodded. "I suppose you're right."

"So, what about you? How've you been lately?"

He sighed. "Meetings and business stuff all day every day as usual. It's rather cut and dried. I have to admit that I look forward to our lessons since it gives me an excuse to get away from all of it for a few hours." He smiled. "It's the one bright spot of my day. Of course, afterward I have to go right back to my responsibilities."

"Ever find a chance to sleep?"

He chuckled. "Rarely."

I grinned and we began talking throughout the rest of the meal, about everything and anything. It was nice to just relax and not have to worry about something, to just talk for the sake of it for once.

After dinner though, Maxon seemed a little nervous.

"Are you okay, Maxon?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He shot me a small grin but his nervous expression didn't fade at all.

I shrugged. "Okay. So, what about your engagement? It's been a while now…I thought you would be getting married soon."

He chuckled and muttered something. He then met my gaze and smiled at me. "I was actually hoping to get engaged soon. I'm just not sure if it's the right time yet."

I laughed at his nervousness. "Maxon, any girl would be lucky to have you as a husband."

He smirked. "You think so?"

I nodded despite the jealousy curling tightly throughout my body.

"Well, in that case…" He took my hands and dropped to one knee in front of me, reaching into his pants pocket.

"Maxon." I gasped.

He pulled out a black box and looked me directly in the eye. "America Singer, I love you so much. I had planned to marry you before life just happened to tear us apart. I've loved you since the day I met you, you are beautiful and everything that I've ever wanted. I kneel before you not as royalty, but as myself…as a man desperately in love. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Tears sprung to my eyes, happy tears, but doubt reached its heavy claws into my stomach and made me pause rather than screaming the answer that I wanted to so desperately. "Maxon, are you sure? I thought you were supposed–"

"I don't care, America. I love you and I'm ready for this. I've asked your father and my mother approves. What else is there to worry about?"

I grinned and then leaned forward and kissed him with everything that I had in me.

I could feel his smile as he kissed me back for a moment, our lips moving in synch. He then pulled back a little, stood, and put a beautiful ring on my left hand. He stood and drew me up with him, pulling me in for another kiss.

I threw my arms around his neck and crushed our lips together, the happiness of this moment overwhelming my body. Our tongues dueled for dominance for only a moment before I let him take control and sighed when his tongue stroked softly against my own. I'd missed Maxon for so long, had begged to every god there was that we could be together somehow. And now he would be mine for as long as we both lived.

Maxon pulled away for a moment and smiled. "Forever, America."

I grinned and pulled him in for yet another kiss.

* * *

**I'll probably post the epilogue this weekend…I have one already written up but I'm considering doing two of them sort of…**

**This concerns the second one that I wasn't originally planning on but I feel like you guys might enjoy it if I did write about it. Would you guys be interested in me writing about their wedding or not? If you would, from whose perspective do you want to see it from – Maxon or America? Let me know!**


	36. Chapter 36

**You guys are all awesome…however, since there was pretty much a lot of requests for this chapter–some for America's and some for Maxon's perspective–I've decided to write it from both! I hope you guys enjoy this because this one is from America's point of view and will go into a litte more detail than the chapter that I'll post from Maxon's perspective.**

* * *

**America's POV**

I grinned down at my dress. It was white, as was every bride's gown on her wedding day if she could afford it. It was strapless and absolutely stunning. My maids had sewn the dress in record time, managing to give it every aspect that I'd wanted and even some that I didn't. It The dress clung to me tightly from my breasts downward only to flare out around my hips so that I could easily move my legs. There was a design that covered my chest composed of several diamonds that flew downward in a sharp V, ending when the dress's tightness stopped. The bottom was extremely elegant and was composed of several layers of white flimsy material. The whole thing flowed with each movement that I made and gave me an appearance of grace even when I was standing still.

I twirled and my maids nodded their heads in approval, smiling at me. I grinned and thanked them again for their amazing work.

Marley–now know as Grace in the palace–Kamber, Ceila, and Kenna opened the doors and grinned at me as I turned to face them. They all had beautiful crème colored dresses on and were beaming at me as they entered the room to hug me one last time.

I'd invited Aspen's sisters and asked them to be my bridesmaids a little over two months ago. Fortunately, they'd agreed and didn't blame me for Aspen's death at all. In fact, it was just the opposite. They knew that if I could have, I would have kept him safe and smiled when we shared stories about him together. It was obvious that we all missed him and that bound us together in an unbreakable way. I felt like they were my sisters now because of that bond.

Marley hugged me after the twins and Kenna had had their turn and grinned brightly. "Come on, we're about to start."

I shuddered and took in a few deep breaths before nodding. I was ready for this.

Marley squeezed my hand in reassurance and then ushered everyone out of the room, lining us all up behind the door in the order that we'd go in. She was my matron of honor after all and she felt like it was her responsibility to make sure that everything went well today. Marley and Queen Amberly had planned most of this together and they'd gotten along famously. I just hoped that today would turn out exactly as it had been planned for once.

The music began and the girls each began disappearing through the door. Soon, it was just me and Marley left and she shoved my bouquet into my hands before she turned back around. "Remember, fifteen seconds. Then you follow me.

I nodded and she shot me one last glance before disappearing through the doors as well.

I took more deep breaths in an effort to calm my heart rate. I'd faced death thousands of times before, jumped out of several planes, and had nearly died more times than I could count and yet I'd never been so nervous as I currently was. What if Maxon decided he couldn't do it? What if he thought that I wouldn't be a good enough queen and married some princess instead? What if he couldn't say "I do" when the time came and instead ran out and left me behind?

The music changed and my countdown ended. It was now or never.

Could I do this?

I took one last deep breath and then began walking forward. I refused to let my fears stop me now.

I clutched my bouquet tightly in my hands before marching forward. I kept my eyes trained forward and smiled at all the unfamiliar faces. They were all standing and staring at me. Some looked with anger, some with awe, and some with happiness. I tried to focus more on the happy ones so that they might be able to give me the courage that I'd need.

I continued on my trek that somehow seemed to be ending much too fast and risked a glance up.

Maxon's mouth hung open slightly as he looked at me and when his gaze met mine, he smiled. It was a slow, sexy smile that was meant for only me. His eyes held a fire as he stared at me, his stance firm and his head held tall with confidence as he stood beside the priest that would marry us. He was ready for this, that much was obvious from the expression on his face and the fire in his eyes.

Suddenly, the walk up to Maxon seemed much longer than it had two seconds ago. He was actually waiting for me to marry him.

I grinned once I'd finally reached him and he took my hand in his own. I could hear everyone sit as we turned toward the priest. He began his speech about love and so on but I mostly tuned him out, opting to focus on Maxon's hand in mine instead.

When it was time for our oaths came, Maxon went first. "America, you've been through so much in your life already. I'm ashamed to say that I wasn't always there for you, I wasn't always there to protect you when you needed me. But today, I promise that I will always be there for you. I will fight by your side and support all of the choices that you make so that you can be happy. I will love you with all of my heart for the rest of my life and I swear that I will always protect you and take care of you. I will put you before anyone else and I will give you everything that I am. My mind, body, and soul will always belong to you from this day onward. I promise to be a good husband and to love and cherish you for as long as we both shall live because today I will forever become yours."

Tears misted my eyes but I blinked them away, unable to break the hold that his gaze had on me. His eyes held a passion and truthfulness along with an infinite amount of tenderness as he slid his ring onto my finger. I wouldn't miss a second of that look as proclaimed me as his.

The priest turned to me and I realized that it was now my turn. I swallowed and then began. "Maxon, I've known for years now that you would be the only one for me. But when the road got tough, I chose not to fight for you…for us. It was a big mistake and I regret it more than anything else in my life. I promise that I will support you and never give up on us again. I will do my best to be a good wife and try to make you as happy as you make me. I will be faithful to you and try to express how much I love you each day. I promise to never give up on us again because I love you with my entire soul. I promise to love and cherish you for as long as we both shall live." I slid my ring onto his finger and saw his smile.

The priest grinned at us and said a few more things that I didn't really pay attention to before pronouncing us as man and wife.

Maxon grinned, not bothering to wait a second longer, and kissed me gently. He pulled me toward him and tilted my body back so that he was the only thing preventing me from falling.

The cheers of the crowd faded and I focused only on Maxon and the feelings exploding inside of me. His lips moved gently but urgently on mine, expressing his undeniable need and his extreme happiness just by touching me.

He ended the kiss after what seemed like seconds and allowed me to stand on my own power.

We turned to the crowd and started for the door, leaving behind the people that we loved so that we could stay on schedule.

Sylvia rushed us into a room and began shouting orders at a few maids nearby. My makeup was touched up and Maxon's suit was adjusted so that our appearances were perfect once again. Sylvia then rushed us to the ballroom where I reception would be held.

Everyone stared as we entered and I felt self conscious and nervous. Then, Maxon settled his hand on my waist and I instantly felt calmer – I could make it through this as long as my husband was by my side.

_Hmm, husband. I like the sound of that._

Maxon led me to the middle of the dance floor and a performer began to sing. I didn't know who she was because Maxon had picked her but her voice was beautiful as she began singing a song that I remembered from my childhood.

Maxon twirled me elegantly around the room, each of his steps certain and powerful. Everything that he did had a purpose…every spin, twist, and step meant something.

He leaned down to whisper in my ear and I found my eyes closing for a second as his warm breath tickled my skin. "You look beautiful, America."

I grinned and kissed his neck gently because it was the closest piece of skin to my lips.

He growled low in his throat at that and–as the song drew to a close–he stopped and kissed me yet again.

I tugged him down to me gently and kissed him just as tenderly as he was kissing me, trying to express everything that I felt for him with the press of my lips to his.

He pulled away very quickly again and grinned at me when I chastised him quietly. He kissed me once more softly and then led me over to the table where the wedding party sat.

He held out my chair for me and helped me sit down before sitting in his own, keeping his hand in mine the entire time. Then, the speeches started.

Marley said that she was grateful to have friends like us, her speech warm and heartfelt. Anne, Mary, and Lucy all described my time during the Selection together. Kamber and Ceila talked about how much they felt like I was a part of their family as well and told a few anecdotes about the past that had me and everyone else in the room laughing. Maxon's friends teased him mercilessly in front of the crowd and we both took turns blushing at some of the things they said.

My dad threatened Maxon in a fatherly manner and told him to take care of me while my mom congratulated us both and said she was happy to have another son. Gerad seemed a little awkward but congratulated us quickly before taking his seat. Kenna teased me a little about stuff I did as a kid but told us that she was happy that I'd found someone good for me. Kota stiffly congratulated us and mentioned his artwork while looking directly into one of the cameras that was filming our wedding.

I thanked them all for their speeches and then it was time to throw my bouquet. To my surprise, Kamber caught it.

Then, Maxon led me over to a chair that one of the groomsmen had brought out. I sat down and blushed as Maxon smirked at me before disappearing beneath the ruffles of my dress. I stifled a giggle when his nipped at my skin before grabbing the garter and pulling it down my leg very slowly. He pulled it off completely, letting it hang in his teeth for a moment, before tossing it to the crowd.

Justice caught the garter. Kamber looked over to Justice and blushed deeply when he winked at her.

Kamber and Justice somehow found each other through the crowd and began to dance while Maxon led me to the floor for another one. This time, we kept things simple and just sort of shuffled from side to side slowly.

I pulled his head down to mine after about a minute and whispered in his ear just what I wanted to do to him.

He growled again and began to pull me away from the crowd.

Once we were out in the hall, I let my laughter take over. "Where are we going, Maxon?"

He turned to me and looked me directly in the eye, drawing me closer until we were pressed up against each other everywhere. "You can't just say something like that Mrs. Schreave. The party can go on without us for another hour or so."

I laughed the entire way to his–our–bedroom. Once he shut the door, his lips locked onto mine.

My heart thumped wildly in my chest as he laid me down on the mattress.

"I love you, America." he whispered softly.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me. "I love you too, Maxon."


	37. Chapter 37

**This chapter doesn't go into detail as much as the last chapter but this one is for all you Maxon lovers out there. I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Maxon's POV**

I paced nervously inside the room I'd been thrown into. God, this was it. I was finally going to marry my America. After today, she would be mine forever.

But what if she didn't want forever with me?

"Stop worrying, Maxon."

I turned and smiled at my mother. "I can't help it really. I'm just nervous."

"About the marriage?" she asked quietly.

I scoffed. "No. Not at all. I'm more worried about her actually showing up. What if she doesn't want this? I mean, I'm so ready to marry her, Mom. I've been ready for four years now but I just don't know if this is what she'll want."

She grinned and kissed her forehead gently. "Don't worry about it, son. She loves you so you have nothing to worry about. In fact, she's probably worried that _you_ won't show up. So, get your butt out there and be ready for her. It's your big day make sure that you don't disappoint."

I grinned and hugged her tightly. "Thanks, Mom."

She laughed quietly but nodded and stoked my back. "You look dashing, by the way. Now, let's go."

She pulled me out to the room where all the guests waited and I went up to the front while she went to go find her seat.

I smiled politely at my groomsmen–most of whom I actually didn't know very well–and then waited quietly beside the priest.

I was ready for this.

Soon, the music started to play and I fixed my gaze on the back of the room, waiting for the moment that I would see America.

She walked in after all the bridesmaids had and I stared in complete shock at the creature walking down the aisle toward me. She was absolutely beautiful. Breathtaking.

She was always beautiful, of course. But today she just seemed…radiant.

Her gaze finally came to rest on mine and I smiled at her. She seemed to relax after she saw me and we maintained eye contact until she finally reached me. I kept her hand securely in my own as we stood in front of the priest.

I said my speech, feeling like I was rambling a little and like the entire thing was a huge failure. But then I noticed the tears in America's eyes and knew that I'd said what was important to her and that was all that mattered. I smiled at her gently as I slid her ring onto the proper finger. I wanted so badly to kiss her in that moment but managed to restrain myself.

When she started speaking, I found tears in my own eyes. We'd been through so much together but nothing could take this moment away from us.

When the priest finally pronounced us as man and wife, I was already pulling America toward me.

I kissed her softly for a moment, tipping her back so that I could hold her in my arms. Then I let her up and broke the kiss, mindful of the crowd watching and the cameras that we trained on us.

Once we entered the ballroom, we danced. I kept her close to me throughout it, unable to not touch her skin. I loved that her dress was strapless because I could feel more of her skin without having to remove any of her clothing. I found myself constantly trailing my fingers over her shoulders when I could just so that I could feel her warmth against my fingertips.

I kissed her when the song ended and then led her over to the wedding party's table. I listened to the speeches diligently but focused mostly on America and her reactions to each speech.

She then threw her bouquet and I grinned, knowing what would come next. I hadn't pulled off Kriss's garter when I'd married her because I'd simply refused to, saying that the tradition was silly. Right now I was extremely glad for the tradition.

I sat her down and immediately dove under her dress. I gently nipped her skin on my way up before I grabbed the garter with me teeth, dragging it down her skin slowly to tease her. I stared at America for a moment after I'd gotten the garter off–happy with the blush on her cheeks–before I threw the garter to the crowd.

Afterward, I pulled America with me so that I could dance with her again–unable to keep my hands off of my wife.

Mine forever and always now.

She grinned and pulled me down to her, whispering something in my ear that nearly made me moan in front of everyone.

With a low growling sound that I didn't even know I could make, I took America's hand and pulled her outside of the ballroom.

Once we were finally inside of my room, I put her down on the mattress and kissed her softly, loving the little sounds she made. I looked up and met her eyes for a moment. "I love you, America."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me again, cutting off anything that I might have said. "I love you too, Maxon." she whispered on my lips.

I grinned as I began kissing her once again. She would be mine forever now that we were married and I had no intention of sharing her any time soon.


	38. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Selection trilogy in any shape or form. Kiera Cass has all the rights to that wonderful trilogy. (Figured I should put this on at least one chapter even if everyone knows that I don't own The Selection or any of the characters.)**

* * *

**Epilogue **

**America's POV**

* * *

I rubbed a hand over the slight bulge in my stomach.

Maxon smiled and placed his hand over mine, kissing me softly. "I love you, America."

I grinned. "I love you, too."

He climbed on top of me and pressed his lips to my stomach, moving our hands aside to do so. "Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?" he asked, seeming a little curious about my opinion.

I shrugged. "We won't know for a while, Maxon."

"Just guess."

"I'm hoping for a girl."

He grinned up at me just as the door opened.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

I smiled and sat up before plucking my little boy up and placing him in my lap. "Hey, honey. Did you have another bad dream?"

He nodded. "Can I sleep with you tonight? Please?"

Maxon smiled and simply pulled out little boy down beside him. I settled myself down as well, turning to stare at Maxon and our son.

We both waited for him to fall asleep quietly. He was so much like his father with his hair and skin but he'd somehow inherited my eyes. And, although he did have some of my stubbornness, he was sweet and kind and just the perfect little angel. Yeah, definitely like his father.

Maxon and I had been married for five years, our wedding had been perfect and our honeymoon afterward had been even better.

I remembered the night that I'd lost my virginity fondly. Maxon had been a very gentle and understanding lover, waiting until I was ready for him before he dared to do anything and constantly making sure that I felt okay.

Our bond had been sealed permanently that night, forever combining our souls together as one. I wouldn't ever want nor need another man and I trusted Maxon with all my heart now.

After all I'd been through, after all we'd been through, we still managed to pull through.

King Clarkson had died shortly after our son had been born; he'd held him in his arms one time. Queen Amberly had passed away as well, about a week or so after Clarkson had.

It had been hard on Maxon during that time but we'd managed to pull through it together.

Now, Maxon was King of Illea and I stood by his side as Queen. True to his promise, Maxon had destroyed the caste system completely. With the help out our good Italian friends, the transition had been a smooth one and we were now a free country.

The war with New Asia had ended about two years ago as I'd finally convinced the board to send more troops all at once so that we could overwhelm them. We did and are now at peace with New Asia because of how the war ended. Our unification with other nations was strong and everything was relatively peaceful and I sincerely hope that it would remain that way.

My life had ended up perfect. It wasn't as I'd expected it to be but I wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

My little boy finally fell asleep in his father's arms.

Maxon smiled and placed a kiss on his head before looking to me. "Thank you, America."

"For what?"

"This life. It's a dream come true." He whispered softly as his arm went around out little boy to hold him in place against him.

I smiled at Maxon. "Thank you for saving me from a life that would've been hell. It was awful living all those years without you."

He grinned. "I love you, America."

I smiled at my name – my real name that no one would ever be able to take away from me again. "I love you too, Maxon. Always."

* * *

**Well, that's the end guys! It was so much fun to write this and thank you to everyone who has read this story and has offered their support! You guys are all amazing. I'm sad to see this story end but I feel pretty good about the way it went and I had fun while writing it. I'll probably continue to post small one-shot type things for this story but I probably won't post them very often. Leave a review on what you guys want to see for this story (the birth of Maxon and America's children, how they act during a rebel attack now that America is Queen, etc.) and I'll see what I can do!**

**Also, if you guys have any requests for me in regards to writing another story, leave a review or send me a message so that I can know! Look at the Bio on my profile page to see what I like to read/watch if you want me to write for a story other than The Selection  
(I don't do comics so don't request for a story for a comic because I won't be able to write one) and if you want me to write another story about The Selection then let me know what kind of a story you're looking for. I have a few ideas on some fanfiction stories that I want to do but I'm not 100% sure on what I'll be doing yet. So anyway, if you have a request please let me know :)**

**I'll see you guys around since I'll still be posting a few one-shots for this story and thanks again for all the support! I hope you enjoyed reading An Elite Fighter as much as I did writing it! **


	39. Bonus Scene 1

**Hey guys, guess what? I'm back! (At least for a little while)**

**Anyway, I know that I promised one shots and that is what I had been planning on for the rest of this story but I got to thinking about a comment that one reviewer left…if you're interested read the author's note I left at the bottom, it'll go into more detail about what I'm planning on.**

**This one shot is about the birth of Maxon and America's first child…**

* * *

I'd never known what true pain was until this very moment. I had no idea that something as infinitesimal as this could cause me to writhe in pain and scream in pure agony. It felt like my body was being torn in half and stabbed repetitively, something twisting deep into my gut and lower regions.

I'd rather have faced Clarkson's whip than face this torture for one more second. I'd gladly take the lashing. Hell, I'd administer it to myself if I could if it meant that this torture would end. If only it were a possibility.

When the pain began to face, I breathed in deeply, trying to replenish the amount of oxygen that my body was begging for. I was sweating like a pig and the rounds of pain were getting closer and closer together.

"You're doing wonderful, America. You're almost there."

I glared at the doctor who place my feet as wide as they could go on the pathetic excuse of a bed that I was on. The sheets beneath me were rough and white, scraping against my skin in an annoying fashion. It only added to the immense amount of anger I was feeling due to my current predicament.

They wouldn't allow me to leave and every time that I begged them to do something, they would all just stand there and stare between my legs as if expecting a miracle to pop out of them. Stupid doctors and nurses. I would kill them for their stupidity; maybe hang them by their toes first so that they would understand a small portion of the pain that I was experiencing in this moment.

"I freaking hate you all. I swear to God that I will kill you in two minutes if you don't let me get out of here." I managed to breathe out profanities as the pain began once more, fire racing through my body and burning me from the inside out. I wasn't even sure if I could stand so that I could leave but I knew I was ready to give anything a shot if it meant I could get out of this damned room.

"America, sweetheart, it's okay. You're going to be just fine."

I turn to look at Maxon who held one of my hands while I squeezed pitifully to try and tame the pain rampaging throughout my body. Bastard didn't know what the hell he was talking about if he thought this would be okay.

"You did this to me! God, I'm never going to sleep with you again, you pig. You'll be the first one I murder when I get out of this damned bed!" I screeched as I felt something else in me tear, ripping my body open and leaving me bleeding.

Maxon just brushed a hand over my forehead in a soothing gesture. "I know, honey. I know. Right now though, we've got to get this baby out of you. Okay? You need to listen to the doctor if you want to kill me."

I glanced around the room and glared at everyone who stood around me. Mom, Dad, Gerad, Justice, Edmund, Oliver, even Marley. They were all allowing me to suffer through this.

Marley wiped a cold cloth against my forehead. "It'll be okay, America. You just need to hold on a little bit longer."

I was about to snap back at her but the fire within me began to increase, and I writhed in indescribable pain. This was going to kill me and if it didn't I would be amazed.

The pain began to recede but almost immediately I could feel it building up again, swelling in an uncontainable wave that would surely wipe out all the others that had come before it with its immense magnitude.

The doctor gave me a stern look as he met my eyes. "Okay, America. We're ready for you to start pushing. As soon as the pain comes again, I'm going to tell you and you're going to push as hard as you can, okay?"

I nodded quickly; I'd do anything to get rid of the fire ripping its way through my body.

"I love you so much, America. You're going to be okay. Our baby is going to come." Maxon whispered in my ear.

I didn't bother to respond because the pain came again and I squeezed his hand as tightly as possible so that he would feel a microscopic amount of the pain I was enduring.

"Push!"

The doctor shouted.

I gripped Maxon's hand and pushed as hard as I could, contracting every muscle within me in order to get the thing causing me so much agony out of my body.

"Okay, deep breath. Now push again!"

With a scream, I pushed with everything I had and felt an immense amount of relief even as more pain seemed to erupt lower within me.

I placed my head back against the pillow beneath me as I saw the doctor carry away a little bloody form which was wailing for some reason. I couldn't lie down because the bed was adjusted into a seated position but at least I could finally relax.

Maxon kissed my forehead gently, tears glistening in his eyes as he watched the doctor work over a bloody thing on a nearby table.

When the nurses finished cleaning me up the doctor walked back over carrying a tiny form wrapped in a blanket. He stood next to me and smiled. "You have a boy."

He placed the bundle in my arms and I automatically made a little cradle to hold my son. When he was finally settled in my arms, I looked at him. He was tiny and his face was red but he was absolutely beautiful. There were no words to describe what I felt but I felt tied to the little bundle in my arms. He was mine, my son. I'd fought to bring him into the world and he was now mine.

Maxon leaned down next to me and looked at our son with me. "Thank you, America." He whispered and swiftly kissed me on the lips before turning back to our son. "Can I…can I hold him for a moment?"

I didn't want to give him up yet–I probably never would–but I nodded and handed him over to Maxon, keeping my eye trained on him so that I could see any hint of distress if it crossed his features. I would take my baby back the moment that he started to look uncomfortable.

I had to admit that Maxon looked amazing holding our child in his arms though, cooing softly to him when he began to gurgle slightly. I smiled at the pair–my two favorite boys in the entire world together.

Maxon began passing him around the room when he'd had his turn and all my friends and family held them in their arms, cooing at him as well. I was a little nervous because I feared that they would drop my baby boy but I knew that I could trust them.

When he was finally placed back into my arms and the nurse helped me get started with the breast-feeding, I relaxed. He began to suckle roughly and I held his head in place gently.

I was exhausted but happy to have my baby in my arms. He'd been worth every second of the pain that I'd endured.

When my baby boy finished feeding, I cradled him in my arms again only to find that he was already asleep. I giggled at that–the poor kid had eaten until he was too exhausted to continue. Though I had to admit that a nap sounded really good right now, I'd probably pass out with him in my arms in a minute.

Maxon looked at me. "What do you want to name him?"

I thought for a moment before I shrugged. "What about Nicolas?"

He shook his head with a small smile. "No, I don't think so. "

"Well, what do you want to name him then?" I asked with a tired yawn.

"Prince Damon."

I thought about it for a moment before nodding. "I like it. It suits him."

Maxon smiled. "Damon it is then." He glanced at me as I yawned yet again and took Damon from my arms. He kissed my forehead gently before settling into the chair beside my bed. "Get some sleep, love. I'll take care of him for a little while."

I nodded and the doctor adjusted my bed so that I could lie down after he finished cleaning up whatever the nurse's missed between my legs.

I yawned once more and looked at my baby boy. Satisfied that he would be safe in Maxon's arms, I allowed myself to fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Okay, well if you're reading this then that means that you want to know what I have plans for so…here you go!**

**Prince Damon was the first child of six of Queen America and King Maxon of Illea. He's finally turned eighteen so now, it's his turn for his Selection.**

**The only problem? He'd already in love. He arranges for the woman he loves to be placed in the Selection but he could never anticipate exactly how the Selection could change him or his opinions.**

**He felt so certain before the game started but when the competition finally begins, he will have to make a choice and it just may not be the one he was expecting to make…**

**Please let me know if you guys would be interested in this story–it'll be MUCH shorter than An Elite Fighter but if it's something that you guys would want to read then I would like to know so that I can get started on it. Let me know if you're interested or not by throwing a few reviews my way.**

**Also, if you guys do want me to write this then I'm going to need ideas for the girls that will be in Damon's Selection so you guys will get to come up with your own Selection characters and they may or may not end up in the story. Don't start planning on it yet though. I'll let you guys know whether or not I'll be doing this story and then you can start sending me either private messages or reviews with your characters.**

**Sorry that this author's note is so long, but I'll also be posting a few of my other ideas about what I want to write in a review so check it out and let me know if any of you would be interested in any of my other ideas as well please!**

**Thanks so much and I'll see you guys around, happy reading!**


End file.
